


I mean it

by Wtgfapima



Series: It was always you. [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Henelope romatically, Mild Smut, posie - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 46,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtgfapima/pseuds/Wtgfapima
Summary: Penelope and josie are broken up but cant seem to stay away from each other. All josie wants is for her ex to leave her alone! Or so she thought until penelope finally moves on. Will they be able to overcome everything and rekindle their romance or will this really be the end for them?





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so pls bare with me. Also this does not involve supernatural beings there will be lots of angst, and lots if henelope. (Romantically). A TWO PART SERIES 45 chapters

All josie’s life she had been closer with her mother than her father. Lizzie on the other hand loved her father more. So when Penelope park broke josies heart for the first time josie cried to her mother caroline. And when penelope will inevitably break her heart again she would cry to her mother again. She could never talk to lizzie about the raven haired girl due to their hatred for one another. Tonight the girls are turning 17 years old and lizzie couldn’t wait hoping to get a car for her birthday. Josie on the other hand was just happy to have another year with her family.

Penelope park had always been the “it” girl the girl everyone wanted to be or be with. She never really gave anyone the time of day. Being a foster child she toughened up and learned to never let her guard down and depended on no one but herself. When she moved to mystic falls prep (MFP) and met josie saltzman for the first time she wanted to let her guard down. She almost had but she realized if she did josie would have the opportunity to break her so instead she broke josie first. As much as it pained her stone heart to hurt the girl she loved she did it anyway. And she regretted it almost immediately. Penelope would do anything for josies happiness.

.…

 

Its almost midnight josie and lizzie’s party had just ended and they were getting ready for bed. Josie went to shower. She managed to go the whole day without seeing penelope which of course made her happy and disappointed ? Little did she know that she would retract the thought in about two seconds. Lost in her though josie smacked into someone and hit the ground. She got up and dusted herself off and apologized as if she had hurt the person. She didn't even look up until the other person spoke “jeez jojo i know i gave you space today but if you wanted to talk to me you could've asked rather than knock me over” the raven haired girl said with a smirk plastered on her face. Josie froze still looking down. She knew who the person was not just by the voice but also the nickname used jojo. Only one person called her that. Her ex penelope park. She mentally smacked herself having jinxed not running into her. After a long pause she looked up trying to keep her composure she said “gave me space?” With a questioning look. “Yeah you always say to leave you alone i figured i’d At least give you a break on your birthday.” The raven haired girl said with a look in her eyes josie only saw a couple of times. And a small smile that hid pain. “Thanks At least you can be civil when you want to be” she said with a stone face. “Yeah.. well since we are talking and my time isn't up yet..” penelope said almost in a whisper. Josie rose an eyebrow wondering what the girl was trying to say. Penelope took a deep breath “Happy birthday jojo” she said handing josie a small box with a nice little yellow bow josies favorite color. Josie cursed at herself not having seen the box before. She took the box gently from Penelope's palm and slowly removed the bow still thinking it was a trick. She pulled the box lid off and saw it. A golden bracelet with josie saltzman engraved on the top and a quote on the back “The biggest star of them all” josie’s gaze went to penelope “Why?” Josie asked confused. Penelope contemplated explaining herself before she sighed. “Just because i am a jerk doesn't mean i don't care” and before josie could reply penelope had turned away. Josie grabbed her ex by the wrist and pulled her back “josie-“ she was cut off by the feel of josies lips connected to hers. She kissed josie back without a second thought. She knew deep down that josie would never acknowledge the kiss later but right now is all she cared about. Josie wrapped her arms around Penelope's neck as she deepened the kiss. Penelope bit on josies lower lip causing a moan to slip out of the taller girls mouth. Penelope never wanted this moment to end. Little did she know neither did josie as penelope pulled josie closer by her waist. Thats when they heard it. “JOSIE!” Penelope visibly cringed. As josie pulled away with her head low in shame. Lizzie shoved penelope and pulled her sister by the wrist. Josie obliged but looked back at penelope who was already gone. Josie wondered what this meant for the two girls. Lizzie Scowled at her sister for making out with her mortal enemy who also broke josies heart in the first place. She practically spat out “what the hell were you thinking” josie stayed silent lizzie continued on talking to her like if she was a child who stole. But josies mind wasn’t there all she could think about was what she had just done. Had it been a mistake? Did penelope actually care? Did this mean they would get back together? That last thought made her shutter NO she would not give penelope the chance to hurt her again no way. But still she couldn't deny when the shorter girl had kissed back she felt like she was finally home after being lost for so long. Finally she blurted out “Relax liz i wasn't thinking but it was a mistake it was a little fun” and thats what she really wanted to believe. “Good don’t let it happen again” lizzie said with smoke practically fuming out her ears.

…

Penelope smacked against the wall when lizzie had shoved her and instead of sticking around to watch josie give in as she always did she walked away but she stayed at the corner far enough to be hidden but close enough to see. She watched as the taller blonde yelled at her ex. And she watched as her ex took it already used to it the sight hurt her heart but not merely as much as it had seeing her ex turn back to search for her. Almost to reassure herself that the kiss had in-fact happened. She wanted to believe that it meant she still had a chance but she knew better than to get her hopes up. She turned and walked back into her room and shut the door and let herself fall into bed but she knew she would get no sleep tonight. After all she had just kissed the girl she loved more than life itself but of course the taller brunette had no clue.


	2. Lets talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope talks to hope about last nights events and josie decides to talk to penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short chapter but don’t worry i will update tomorrow as well.

As expected penelope didn’t sleep a wink. She stared all night at the ceiling until she felt the suns rays on her arm that draped off the bed.   
*Knock Knock*

“Come in” penelope said as she yawned. Slightly hoping it was her ex that she had thought about all night but she knew better. 

“P, are you okay?” Hope asked lightly genuinely worried. Penelope smiled sadly “im fine why do you ask?” Hope took a step into the room closing the door lightly behind her. “Its just you said you’d call me last night but you never did and i wanted to be sure my best friend was okay” penelope sat up and faced the girl with auburn hair. “Oh yeah sorry it slipped my mind” she said blandly. “P, what happened?” The girl said looking into Penelope’s green sad eyes. Penelope never trusted anyone but she trusted the girl who stood before her. She was her only true friend. No hope was more than that she was a sister to penelope her only family. She sighed and patted the bed signaling hope to sit with her. She does so without words. Hope watches penelope with caution. Penelope looked down at her hands “josie kissed me last night..” hope smiles “thats great P that means theres a chance!” She look at penelope with excitement until she saw her best friend looking down and her smile faded. “Sorry, continue..” she said waiting for penelope to continue “this kiss was perfect it felt so natural and welcoming almost like home. That is until lizzie found us and practically dragged josie away. And of course josie went with it. I don’t know how much longer i can do this hope.” The raven haired girl said now laying back down on the bed. “Well maybe you and josie should talk? And by talk i mean talk not banter or shove each others tongues down your throats.” Penelope chuckled for the first time since josie pulled away. “Maybe. But i am afraid of what she will say. My heart can’t take it but i will try”.

… 

Josie woke up feeling pretty good she looked down at her wrist and grinned looking at the gift her ex had gave her. Her mind flashed back to the previous night with the feeling of her ex’s neck still in her hands and her lip being bitten. It drove her crazy and her smile grew bigger. That is until lizzie asked the question josie dreaded “who gave you that?” She said pointing at josies bracelet. Josie panicked and hadn’t realized she had responded until lizzie echoed her answer back to her “Hope has good taste” lizzie said with a small smile. Oh boy how was josie gonna explain that one to her ex? Penelope she had to apologize for last night. Even though she wasn’t really sorry about any of it. Well maybe walking away with lizzie. “Yeah shes the best” josie said playing along. “I actually have to meet up with her so i’ll be back liz” she quickly showered and again her mind slipped back to the one person who always managed to stay on her mind. Penelope park. She got dressed and headed out. She hadn’t realized where she was really going until she was in front of the familiar door. E107 Penelope’s room. She contemplated whether or not she should knock on the door or walk away but the option was taken when the door knob turned and began to open. She braced herself but to her surprise she was met with blue eyes instead of the green ones that she desired. She stood there shocked as she saw penelope in a towel and her friend exiting the room. “Sorry..i- i didn’t realize-” josie began flustered and hurt. “Jo-jo?” Penelope said containing her shock allowing her walls to shoot back up again. “Yeah ill come back you’re clearly busy” josie stated with a hint of jealousy in her voice. “No No No I was just leaving. You two should... Talk. See you later P” she said leaving the room while josie entered only slightly. “Come in.. let me just get dressed and we’ll talk.” Penelope said with a raised eyebrow still surprised to see her ex there. Maybe there was still a chance for her. “ sounds good i’ll wait here.” Josie said looking at her feet. Penelope had a though. And she dropped her towel before walking over the the bed where her outfit was laid out. She bent down to pick up her panties and she could feel josies gaze on her back and she smirked. Josie cleared her throat “maybe i’ll wait outside” you could hear how uneasy she was. “Why nothing you haven’t seen before, but if you can’t control yourself i can go change in the bathroom. She said with a smirk dancing on the corner of her lips. “No its fine” josie said as she took a deep breath trying not to get all hot and bothered. She told herself she was here to talk thats it. After penelope was dressed she took a chair out and sat across from the taller girl. “So. What brings you to my neck of hell” penelope said in a playful tone. Trying to hide the sleepiness in her voice. “Can we not do that penelope” Penelope’s smile faded as she got serious “do what?” Josies closed her eyes “pretend. Pretend to hate each other and talk like two civil people instead of playing mind games.” Penelope’s eyes softened a little. “Okay, lets talk”


	3. if that's what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope talk. Josie turns to hope for advice and here is a new student at MFP

Penelope looked at Josie allowing the Taller girl to speak first. "I- I'm so sorry Penelope about last night-" Penelope cut her ex off "which part?" she said slightly scared of the answer. Josie's gaze dropped down to her tapping foot not wanting to see Penelope's reaction to her response. "All of it.. But most of all the kiss.." Penelope sighed. "i thought we weren't going to play mind games Jo." Penelope said with a little irritation in her voice. Josie picked up on this and got a little angry " I'm not Penelope the truth is i wasn't thinking i was angry at Lizzie and wanted to make her mad, And i'm sorry i used you that wasn't right!" Josie lied. Penelope shot up "Really Josie that's what you are going to go with? i was there i saw you turn back looking for me." Josie's eyes widened But she wasn't? "yeah i turned back because i felt guilty for using you!" Penelope was furious at the girls lies."JO! for once be honest!" Josie laughed in disbelief "really? you want to talk about honesty. Why did you break up with me? " penelope looked down "it doesn't matter anymore" she whispered but Josie heard her. "neither did that kiss" Josie said in full on anger. Penelope looked back up "Get Out." josie didn't move an inch she gazed at her ex “pen-“ "Get the fuck out Josie!" Josie rose from the chair and opened the door but before she shut it Penelope said "you know, i used to believe that Lizzie was the evil Saltzman but clearly i was wrong at least she doesn't like me because i hurt you she tries to protect you i respect her for that but you. You can't even be honest with yourself much less to me so you say things intending to hurt me. at least when i hurt you i didn't mean to i was trying to protect the both of us."

Josie's heart twinged when the door closed. Her hand lingered on the door knob as she contemplated whether or not she should go back in and tell her the truth. Tell Penelope that her heart aches to hold her to kiss her, she yearns to tell her she loves her with every inch of her being even though she shouldn’t. She doesn’t instead she heads to the library to find hope.

…

“Hope!” hope looks up to find lizzie coming towards her. “Lizzie,what can i do for you” “Nothing, i just wanted to say thank you the bracelet you gave josie it’s beautiful and i think she needed it. You are a really good friend” Hope watched lizzie with confusion What bracelet? The bracelet you gave jo yesterday for her birthday?” Then it hit her Josie had lied to her sister “Oh yeah that one, i didn’t know she told you” she covered for her friend.

Just then josie walks in and scans the room and panic spreads through her body when she spots her sister with hope. When she was supposed to be with hope. Hope saw this “josie you're back can we finish this project now” lizzie smiled at her sister and left allowing the girls to finish “thanks for that” josie said glad her friend could read her so well. “Of course. How did things go with P?” When Josie looked down and sighed hope knew. “Josie.. why’d you kiss her?” The girl shuffled her feet. “I still love her hope I do but i don't want to. And she gave me a really meaningful gift and the way she looked at me i couldn’t keep my hands to myself.” Finally. The truth. It felt good to say that outloud. “Jo you are my friend so im only gonna say this once. Be honest with her believe me as her best friend i know more than you do. You’ll regret it if you don’t or atleast figure out what you really want from her because if you don’t you will lose her for good.” Hope said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Sad that her friends never seem to be able to be honest. “Yeah i will thanks hope”

...

“Penelope” Dr. saltzman calls out rushing towards the girl surrounded by a group of people. “Yes?” said the raven haired girl as the group parted leaving the two to talk. “To what do i owe this pleasure?” Penelope said with a grin. “I need a favor.” he stated rather than ask. “Of course what do you need?’’ she asked sarcastically. “There is a new student and i need someone to show her around” Penelope rolled her eyes “ isn’t that something your daughters do why not ask them” Alaric began to tap his foot as he grew impatient he wasn’t asking. “i tried but i can’t find either of them and you are the most popular girl in the school so i figured you’d be good at it. So will you do it?” He asked raising his voice slightly. “What's in it for me Alaric?” penelope smirked having called him by his first name. “that's doctor salzman to you and how about extra credit? I know you are failing physics.”He attempted to embarrass the girl “Checking in on me are we dr saltzman. deal. When does this student arrive?”She asked quite smug “ In half an hour report to my office please.” He huffed while walking away and she began walking towards his office.

…

Half an hour later A tall beautiful girl about 6 foot tall blue eyes and red hair walks into doctor saltzman’s office. “Um excuse me i am looking for doctor saltzman do you know where i can find him?”The tall beautiful girl asked penelope. Her voice was so soft and so sweet almost like music. “Normally in here but he had a meeting to attend so he asked me to show you around if you’d like” she asked the girl with a genuine smile one she hadn’t had in a while. “ oh. Okay that would actually be really great if you aren’t busy. I’m danny by the way. Danny lawrence.” she extended her hand out to penelope. “ it’s a pleasure danny im Penelope. Penelope Park. we should get going if you want to get to class.” Danny smiled. “Lead the way penelope.” Penelope and danny talked about random things as she showed her the main rooms, the dorms, the garden, the labs, the classes, and finally her dorm.”Well this is my room. If you ever need anything i'm usually here or if you see a crowd i'll be in the center.” she chuckled. “But what if i can’t find you? Want to give me your number instead?” she said raising an eyebrow. Penelope was flattered. “Give me your phone then.” penelope had been so caught up in her conversations with danny she had forgotten about her fight with josie. In fact the girl completely slipped her mind. Until she punched in the number and saved it under Peez. And as she was giving the phone back to danny she caught a glimpse of josie watching with a hurt expression and they locked eyes until Josie turned around and began walking “Here sorry danny but i have to go” Penelope pushed pass danny not waiting for a response. She chased after Josie calling out “wait josie slow down” She did she stopped rather abruptly. She turned to face penelope with tears in her eyes on the verge of slipping out. “It’s not what you think jojo” There it is again jojo. “I don’t care penelope” but she did in fact josie had been looking for penelope she was finally going to tell the truth. “ yes you do jo, but it really isn’t what you think” penelope asked keeping herself together. “No i don’t. I was coming to tell you i am ready to talk for real this time.” Penelope sensed things were about to go bad. “I did what i did because i wanted to have fun nothing more nothing less.” she said blankly. And took a step towards penelope. And pulled her in for a kiss. But penelope stopped her “Josie don’t” but josie ignored her all she wanted was to be assured that penelope didn't want the new girl she just wanted josie. So she kissed her anyway. This time there was no spark there was no passion there was no home. Penelope pulled away. “ Josie you can’t keep doing this tell me what you WANT for fucks suck.” Josie's heart sunk penelope hadn’t kissed her back. She was losing her so she did what Josie does best. Hurt penelope. “I want you out of my life. I want you to leave me alone for good.” she said angrily understanding she didn’t mean it. And that penelope would be hurt but revert back to their banter the following day. Penelope’s eyes darkened and her heart fell into her stomach “ if that’s really what you want” Penelope said broken inside though she would never show it to josie her heart had completely shattered “it is” Josie said looking down at her feet “then so be it.” Penelope was a lot of things short, smart, pretty, damaged, but most of all she was loving for the girl who stood before her. She would do anything for josie. So she walked away without looking back. Josie wanted to take it all back but when she looked back up from her feet her ex was gone. Josie couldn't help but feel she really messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several ideas but you are welcome to leave feedback or suggestions and they will be taken into consideration.


	4. Maybe I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope scolds josie and penelope hangs out with danny. Lizzie has a heart to heart with Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter has update info @wtgfapima

Hours passed which turned into days and josie hasn't seen or heard from penelope. She just figured she needed some time but when a whole week had passed and still nothing josie began to get worried. 

 

“Penelope josie didn’t mean it she loves you.” hope said running her fingers through her hair out of frustration.“Well she told me to go away for good.” penelope practically spat out.“P just talk to her.” hope was sad to see her friend in so much pain. “I can’t hope! I've given my heart one too many times i can do it anymore i'm done.” and for once penelope believed it. Hope just hugged her best friend knowing she needed it.

*knock knock* 

“Okay P i support you okay” she knew her P well enough not to push her anymore.

“Thanks” *knock knock* Hope opens the door praying it was josie going to finally be honest. It wasn’t. 

 

“OH hi. Im danny. Is penelope here?” danny was shocked looking at the girl with blue eyes in penelope's room.

“P someone is looking for you” hope had a small smirk on her lips.Penelope peeks through the door.“Danny, hi. What are you doing here? Not that i'm not happy to see you. What's up.” penelope got a little flustered.

“I wanted to thank you for helping me out yesterday and was wondering if you want to head out with me to get lunch?” the red head asked shyly.

“Uhh i don't-“ Hope cut the raven haired girl off. “She's in!” 

“Great i'll see you in an hour?” Penelope strained a smile “Sure” Danny gives pen a small smile and leaves.“ what the hell hope!?” she asked kind of annoyed.“You need to leave the room P. Without having to worry about running into jo”Penelope's stomach turns at the thought of running into her ex. “Okay” Hope’s eyes widened “Really?” penelope looked at the blue eyed girl.“Yeah i'll go with danny” hope was beaming now. 

“YES! Trust me this is good P” penelope shrugged“I have to go see you later” penelope said with a hand on penelope's shoulder. “Bye hope”

 

...

 

“Hope!” josie rushed towards her friend. 

Hope saw the girl and just kept walking. Josie reaches hope and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her “Hey stop”

“What josie. What do you want” the girl said annoyed. Josie's eyes widened. 

“Are you-”

“Mad?!, no im furious at you josie”

“Why, i didn’t do anything to you.”

“Not me pen.”

“So she is okay.” 

“Okay isn’t a word id use to describe her right now,i told you to be honest not hurt her worse. Jeezus josie when are you going to stop hurting her when is it going to be enough?” she sighed “i’m sorry but what happened jo?”

“ i was going to tell the truth i swear i was hope but then i saw her flirting with this really beautiful girl i never seen before and i just lost it.” she said fidgeting with her nails.

“ you mean danny? As in the girl you were supposed to show around but bailed on your dad so he asked penelope? The new GIRL” hope said frustrated at her friend.

“Oh that was today?” Josie said guilt ridden.

“I think i messed up bad hope. I haven't seen or heard from pen all week” josie said with hurt in her tone.“You told her to leave you alone that's what she's doing.” josie eyed her friend and defensively responded “I didn't mean it!” 

 

“I know that but she doesn't i told you to be honest or you'd end up losing her looks like you opted for b.” josie's heart sunk.“Where is she? I need to talk with her”

 

“Josie-“

“Where is she hope!” Hope sighs knowing what josie is about to walk into “shes with danny in town” Josie's heart swelled. “Thank you” she walked away and hope texted MG.  **Mg josie is going to need her best friend tonight.**

**Why? Whats up hope.**

**It's a long story.**

…

 

Josie went back to her room to think about what she is going to say to penelope. Is she finally going to tell the truth? Will the wrong words come out? Would she even listen? She thinks about the way penelope really makes her feel. When she’s in her arms her heart races, it's like the entire world is on pause and its just them two. And when they kiss she feels like shes home. She feels like she can’t breathe when they are apart. “I want her back” she says realizing what she's been fighting. 

…

 

Penelope met with Danny in the main hall. Penelope wore a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, and some dark jeans with white converse. Danny had on a light pink borderline salmon colored dress with a sleeveless jean jacket and dark brown open toe flats her red hair curled.

 

“Wow Danny you look- WOW” Danny blushed a little.“Thank you. You look like a real badass” Penelope looked at her attire “Yeahhh.. I feel a little under dressed now”.

“No don’t it looks really good the leather was a nice touch” Danny quickly responded with fixing Penelope's collar.“Glad you approve. So where are we headed?” Penelope cleared her throat at the touch of the taller girl. “Um i was thinking coffee?” Danny quickly dropped her hands from Penelope's jacket and turned red in embarrassment. 

“Sounds good” Danny looked at Penelope “Great but your driving i'm new so i don’t really know where i'm going.”

“Oh honey. I was driving regardless.”

**In the car**

Curious and anxious to know more about the green eyed girl Danny asked “Penelope, so tell me a little bit about yourself.” Penelope gripped the wheel tight “Um i'm not the type to talk about myself, i'm 5’3,  i'm an orphan, i'm bisexual-“

“Bisexual huh? Are you more into girls or guys?”

“Neither nor. I'm an equal opportunity temptress” Danny chuckled at that 

“What about you?” Penelope asked genuinely curious.

“Well, i'm 17 turning 18 this April, i'm lesbian, and the oldest of 3. OH and i'm 6’2”

 

**They arrived at the coffee shop. And ordered their drinks.**

“So Penelope, are you seeing anyone?” Danny asked rather abruptly.

“Why are you interested” Penelope asked playfully.

“Maybe i am” Danny replied cocking an eyebrow at the other girl.

There was a silence. The barista broke it “Penelope Park” Penelope made her way to the counter and grabbed the two iced caramel macchiatos and back to the table.

“No seriously are you?” a serious tone fell over the girls.

“No, actually it's kind of complicated.” Penelope sighed.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Only if we leave and go for a drive.”

“Let's do it. Go for a drive not-” Danny was getting anxious and flustered.

“I know what you meant dork. Lets go” Penelope laughed and gathered her belongings Danny did the same.

The two girls go back into the car and Penelope pulls out and they leave. 

“So where are we going?” 

“You’ll see”

When Penelope stops and they get out Danny looks around and just sees grass almost like a park without a playground.

“where are we”

“We. Are almost there just up this hill.” when they reach the top Penelope sits down and watches the sun set. The sky is getting darker an orangish pinkish color. 

“Why are we here?”

“This is my place i come here to be alone with my thoughts”

“SO why are you showing me?”

“You're new and you might need one see you could use mine. Plus i wanted to talk without people listening.”

“So it's complicated huh?”

“Yeah”

“Well i'm all ears. 

“ Okay well, like i told you earlier i am a foster kid. I was bounced around alot. It took its toll on me.” Danny just listened silently. “I put up walls so that i would never get hurt ever again. Then i met Josie. She was perfect i fell so quickly, but because i was scared to get hurt rather than be with her and love her i left her. I broke her heart and now i'm ready to be open but she hates me. She kissed me the other night and ended up telling me it was just fun and a mistake. Then she told me.” she took a deep breath to hold in a tear from falling down her check. “ she told me to get out of her life so i am. As much as i love and care about her and it’ll kill me to stay away i’ll do it for her. I'd do anything to make her happy.”

“Wow i'm sorry. You are right it will hurt and you will always love her but sometime love isn’t enough. It will take time but you will be okay. In the meantime i'm here for you.”

“Thanks. What about you are you seeing anyone?”

“Heh. No but i have my eye on someone.”

They sat in silence until it was time to go back.

“Danny?”

“Yeah”

“Thank you for inviting me. I really needed this.” 

“Oh sure, it was really good spending time with you.”

They continued down hill and Danny’s pinky found Penelope’s and they continued in silence. When they reached the car and started the drive back Penelope's hand rested on the gear and Danny’s on hers. 

 

Eventually they reached the school they walked inside the building hand in hand. Laughing. Penelope looked up the stairs and was what she dreaded the most. Josie. Josie looked ah her hand intertwined with Danny’s and anger rose in her. But she had no right to be jealous or angry. She knew that but she was anyway “Not what you think huh” and she left at that. Penelope let go of Danny’s hand and her face fell. 

“Josie i presume.’’

“yeah.”

...

Josie quickly went back to her room hoping Penelope would follow her. She didn't. Josie slammed the door and kicked it. She was startle when her sister Lizzie had grabbed her.

"HEY Hey hey its okay Jo it okay." she turned Josie around to hold her properly. Josie just fell into her sisters embrace. "i messed up Lizzie. I messed up really bad." Lizzie rubbed her sisters back slowly. "what happened?" Josie thought to herself Lizzie would be angry. but at this point she didn't care. "that night that you caught me and Penelope kissing. I kissed her." Lizzie was taken aback. "what?' Josie dropped her gaze. " i kissed her. The bracelet i said hope gave me. i lied Penelope did." Lizzie was speechless. "Oh" Josie looked back at her sister "please don't be mad. But i realized i want her back and i tried to tell her but instead we argued and i ended up telling her to get out of my life for good. and i just saw her with that new girl i think her name is Andie or something? ugh i'm so stupid. i should have been honest but now now i think i lost her for good." Josie unloaded everything onto her sister. Lizzie stood there silent for a minute. " Jo i may not like the girl but even i can see she is madly in love with you. That doesn't just go away. " she sat on the bed. Josie sat next to her. " i know but i keep on hurting her and she seemed happy with that girl until she saw me." Lizzie just gave her sister a sympathetic look. "just give her some time Jo." Josie knew her sister was right "but how much time is enough time."  


	5. im sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mg throws a party. Pen and jojo talk. mg defends lizzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! POSSIBLE TRIGGERS

Penelope opened her door slowly knowing hope was already asleep. She laid in her bed and thought about the day. Why did she hold danny’s hand? Why was josie upset? Does she like danny? She began to feel overwhelmed so she went to shower. When she came out hope was awake. “HEY how did it go with danny?” she didn’t dare ask if josie had approached her. “It was… Amazing. We went for coffee and i took her to my favorite spot in town and we talked. It was really good.” she sighed. “Im sensing a but” penelope looked at hope “josie saw us holding hands and got upset.” there it was Josie. “P i know you love the girl but maybe it's time to put yourself above josie?” she said cautiously. “I know. Danny and I already made plans to hang out saturday.” penelope said with a small smile and slight blush. “ OH MY GOD. Does penelope park have a crush on the new girl?” she asked teasingly. “No hope it’s too soon for all that” hope smiled at her best friend “whatever you say P” penelope shoved her friend playfully “GOODNIGHT HOPE” and with that she shut the light off and went to bed. 

…

Meanwhile josie is in her room with lizzie and Caroline holding her. She knew she really messed up and it would take time to fix things with penelope but it was worth it. SHE is worth it. 

“Josie you can’t be angry at her for trying to move on as much as it hurts you basically told her to.” caroline said sadly.“You don’t have to remind me mom” josie sobbed.“ but that doesn’t mean give up jo, i’ll help you get her back.” lizzie said cuddling her sister.“You’d do that liz? You hate her” josie eyed her sister in shock. “ i do but i love you more than i hate her and you love her so i can deal with it.” josie was grateful and wished she had talked to lizzie sooner.

... 

Mg & Raf are planning a party. Everyone seems a bit unhinged and they figured all people needed was a little fun.

“Raf can you create a playlist you have the best musical taste.” raf nodded. “I'll get the drinks and invite as many people as you can.” the boys split up.

...

Penelope, mg, hope, and Josie all have the same 6th period. Josie sat first and mg followed her and sat behind her. The class quickly filled up and there were two seats left one in the back and the other next to josie. Hope and penelope walked in together as usual. Hope eyed the seats and josie gave her a pleading look. Hopes gaze shifted to penelope and she began walking to the back and penelope just watched her in a daze as hope took the seat in the back. Penelope’s eyes scanned the room looking for a chair any other chair that wasn't it next to josie. There weren’t any. Hope watched guiltily as her best friend sat down next to her ex. Penelope turned around to look at hope and mouthed “ I hate you”. Josie’s heart fluttered being so close to penelope. She watched her ex from the corner of her eye which shifted into a full blown stare. Penelope could feel the stare but continued to look forward as if she could pay attention. “Penelope” josie whispered slightly leaning closer to her ex so that she could hear. Penelope didn’t respond she didn’t move a muscle. “can we talk?” josie pleaded. Again No response. Josie was about to reach for penelope but was stopped by MG “josie that's not a good idea” she knew he was right. It had hurt that penelope could ignore her so easily. After class penelope was out the door so fast that if mg wasn’t in track he might not have caught her. “ Peez wait up im having a party this saturday if you wanna swing by.” she thought for a second “ Will there be booze? And can i bring a date?” mg was taken aback “ yes lots of booze and i was gonna invite josie anyway but sure.” when penelope’s face changed mg realized what he said “i mean-” penelope put a hand up “its fine milton. I will be there just get me a bottle of jack” and with that she was gone. 

“Josie hey- HI”

“Hi raf”

“So me and Mg are having a party saturday if you want to come” just as she was going to say no she realized penelope might be there and this was the perfect opportunity to talk to penelope. “Okay sure” raf smiled “ cool cool, um could you ask lizzie if she wants to come” he blushed and josie smiled “yeah of course see you raf.” almost immediately she told lizzie about the party and began prepping for what she would say to penelope. Saturday could be the make or break of her relationship with penelope. 

…

Hope caught up with penelope “hey P” penelope laughed in disbelief “Hey P. that's seriously what you have to say to me?” hope sighed “ you have to talk to her sooner or later P” penelope was annoyed “Maybe i didn’t want it to happen in the middle of class hope ” hope rubbed her neck “You’re right i shouldn’t have meddled. Im sorry P i just hate seeing you like this P”   
“I’ll be fine hope i gotta go if i'm gonna catch danny.” she said annoyed.

“Danny!” penelope yelled a little to excited “Penelope excited to see me huh?” she smiled “Oh yeah i just couldn’t stay away.” penelope flirted. “How do you feel about parties?” penelope asked “ Parties with alcohol are fine but ones without i cannot do. Why do you ask?” she continued to walk “because we are going to one on saturday” Danny smirked “ trying to get me drunk huh?” penelope laughed “ trust me i don’t need to get you drunk for anything.” now danny laughed “okay cool so see you saturday?” penelope smiled to herself “ yeah see you then.” sh watched danny walk off before going to the library to study. 

…

After another day of classes and another morning saturday was here. Everyone had different plans in store for MG’s party. Penelope planned to have fun with danny. Danny planned on kissing Penelope. Josie planned on talking to penelope. Mg planned on flirting with lizzie and hope planned on letting loose. Only one person would achieve their goal.

Danny couldn’t for the life of her find an outfit for the party so she decided to text penelope Hey are you busy? Penelope replied in less than a second No whats up? Danny smiled at the quick reply Do you want to go shopping with me i can’t find an outfit for the party.Penelope smiled at the thought of hanging out with danny Sure meet you downstairs in 5? Danny’s heart fluttered Alright see you soon.   
The pair met up downstairs and were off. They went to the closest shopping center and the two split. Penelope found a pair of dark jeans and red flannel and proceeded to find danny. “What kind of party is it ?” danny asked “ it's a kickback we’ll be outside around a bonfire so dress warm.” penelope replied. Danny continued browsing through the close. She found a black skirt and red crop top with some black boots. With what she had planned tonight she really wanted to wow penelope. She tried it on and asked “Well how do i look?” penelope’s jaw dropped. “Dress like that and you might not even need to get me drunk” she winked at danny. The two girls paid separately and headed back to the school. : hey so do you want me to swing by and we go together or meet at the-” penelope was cut off by danny “TOGETHEr i mean i’ll swing by your room when i'm ready.” penelope smiled “okay”

…

Josie and lizzie had picked out their outfits the day They were invited. Now that the party was approaching josie began to panic “what if this isn't the right outfit?” lizzie put her hands on her sister “josie, deep breaths. The outfit will not change the outcome. Relax you are just going to talk to her” Josie took a deep breath “ youre right” lizzie released her sister “of course i am. Anyway how do i look?” josie looked at her sisters outfit “ amazing.”

…  
Mg and raf had just finished setting up before hearing a voice “need any help boys?” mg knew that voice anywhere “no but thanks hope” the girl wore a maroon shirt and dark jeans. “Actually yeah could you get the fire going?” hope obliged. The party was going when josie and lizzie arrived. Josie immediately scanned the crowd for penelope and lizzie for raf. Lizzie wandered off when she found the boy playing beer pong and josie got a drink and waited for penelope to arrive. Almost as if on cue penelope and Danny walk in. together. Penelope laughing at something Danny said. That's when josie saw it Penelope’s leather jacket on Danny. Penelope doesn’t let people even breathe on that jacket why was she wearing it. Josie was jealous and it showed. She finished her drink and waited for the perfect opportunity. Penelope could feel josie's eyes glaring at her still she didn’t dare look at her ex. When danny went to the bathroom. She poured herself a drink. “Hey pen.” she froze. “can we talk” this time penelope responded “No” and she began to walk away. “Penny please. Im asking for five minutes” penelope couldn’t help it she could never say no when josie called her penny. “Five minutes” josie reached for her hand and they went into the woods to talk privately. Lizzie and hope saw this and they looked at eachother with worry. When the two girls found a secluded spot penelope put a timer on her phone for 5 minutes. Josie let go of penelope’s hand and missed it instantly. “5 minutes go” penelope said pressing start. Josie's eyes widened “oKay first of all penny i am so sorry for the way i’ve been treating you lately. I know you don’t deserve that. Second i need to tell you the truth. Those things i said when i told you to go away i didn’t mean it i was jealous, and i know i had no right to be but i was. When i kissed you that night i felt like i was home after being lost for so long and i wanted to tell you but i was scared. Scared because i didn’t want to love you anymore. Scared that you would break my heart again but i didn’t realize i was hurting you. And again i am so sorry. I realized i want you back i want us and i know i don't deserve a second chance but i love you. And i know that you love me too.” the timmer beeped. Penelope was silent for a moment. And it was like a thousand knives through josie's heart. Finally penelope took a step forward. “you’re right i do still love you.” josie smiled and began to open her mouth but penelope put her hand up. “i’m not finished.” josie's heart fell. She knew her heart was about to be torn into shreds but she listened anyway with tears in her eyes. “All i've wanted since i hurt you was to fix it because i do love you and i would do anything to make you happy. The day you told me to go away it was the last time i put you before me. I will always love you josie. You were and always will be the first girl i loved and no one can take that from you but i can’t keep doing this it hurts to much-” josie cut her off “its because of danny isn’t it” penelope sighed. “No josie. Its you. I can’t sit around and wait for you to be ready for me. We will never have a clean slate i’ll always be the girl who broke your heart and you’ll always be the girl who hurt me on purpose. Who knows maybe one day we could start over but right now i just can't see it happening.” josie began to sob “but” she reached out for penelope “Josie please. Don't.” she took a step back. Josie's heart sank at the moment. “I avoided you because YOU wanted me to be gone-” josie cut her off “i didn’t mean it al i wanted was for you to reassure me that you were mine to fight for me” penelope began to get angry “ I DID! All i did was fight for you and i was yours. That's all i wanted to be yours! But now, now i avoid you for me. I need you to be gone i need to heal and maybe that means forever or maybe it's for now.” josie began to get angry too “ why so you could run into Danny’s arms?!” And have the nerve to tell me you aren’t ready.” penelope Laughed sarcastically “im done josie. Im done” she threw her hands up and turned around and walked away. Josie fell to her knees and sobbed. 

…

“IM DONE” the girls had been arguing so loud the party overheard. Mg walked into the woods when penelope came out in search of josie. While penelope immediately grabbed a bottle of jack and downed it. She was angry and wanted to get really really drunk. Hope placed a hand on penelope “P” penelope whipped around “IM FINE HOPE! We talked like you wanted now please drop it” hope knew penelope wouldn’t open up right now the wound was too fresh. “Actually i was going to ask for a drink” penelope gave her friend the bottle and hope chugged. Danny found the girls and drank with them. 

…

“JO are you okay” mg searched for josie “i'm fine MG” finally he found her. On the ground with smeared makeup. “Oh jo.” he sat down next to her and hugged her. “ do you want to go home?”   
“And let her win? No way” mg shook his head “josie don’t make this worse than it already is.” she fixed her make up and the two walked back into the party. Josie almost immediately regretted her decision when she saw penelope’s beanie on danny and the two dancing. Their bodies as close as josie had once been. “Mg where did we go wrong” she asked lowering her gaze “ i don't know Jo i don't know” he sighed. 

Danny’s heart was racing. She had the girls jacket and beanie on. She had penelope in her arms as their bodies clashed. This was her moment she tucked a loose hair behind penelope’s ear and stared into her hazel eyes and leaned in. 

Penelope was angry at josie and really drunk she could feel her ex staring at her and when Danny leaned down she though i like this girl. SHes cute, funny, and smart. Put myself first. She closed the distance and her lips met danny’s there was no spark but there was PAssion danny pulled penelope closer her lips hungry for penelope and her hands on penelope’s face. While penelope's hands tugged on danny’s waist. Until they pulled away slowly. “WOW” danny whispered so that only penelope could hear. “Yeah wow” penelope said in between breaths. 

Josie watched her ex kiss another girl after she just confessed her love. Hope watched as well. She spotted josie and walked to her “josie-”  
“Just be honest huh?!” josie yelled with tears in her eyes “yeah, josie i told you to be honest before you lost her but sure it's easier to blame me huh. Take responsibility for your actions for once.” she walked away and josie was alone. 

… 

“Raf maybe slow down?”  
“Why liz i'm working up some courage”  
“Courage for?”  
“This” raf pulled lizzie in and kissed her sloppily.  
Mg saw this and dropped his head. He walked away. Lizzie saw him and shoved raf “raf you are drunk go to your room!” raf grabbed her wrist. “Come with me” he kissed her neck “RAF STOP” she closed her eyes tugging her wrists. When she opened her eyes when raf had let go he was on the ground and MG stood above him. MG pulled lizzie into his arms “are you okay?” he asked worriedly. He let her go and wiped a tear from her cheek. “come on let's find josie and get you two back into your room.” lizzie nodded. They found her sitting on a log drinking straight out of the bottle wanting penelope and danny. Danny had whispered something to Penelope and she nodded. They intertwined their hands and left the party. “Josie come on lizzie needs you” josie shot up and rushed to her sisters side. Mg filled her in on what had happened “ that son of a bitch.” they walked in silence till they reached the room lizzie laid with josie and she sobbed into her arms. 

…

Penelope and danny had been dancing holding each other close when danny whispered to penelope “Want to get out of here?” penelope knew she was drunk and she should saw no but she nodded and danny intertwined their hands and went back to danny’s room.


	6. Was it a Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut iNvOlVeD. Penelope has somethings to think about. Josie has grown a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me longer than expected.

When Danny and Penelope had left the party they made their way to Danny’s room since she had one for herself and Penelope had to share with hope. It took longer than it should have because of the kisses in between. Penelope knew she should stop this before it went to far. The last time she had sex was with Josie. _**Josie**_. Penelope thought. And it angered her. She wanted no she needed to something anything that wasn't about Josie.

  
  


As soon as the two girls reached the room penelope shut the door locking it. That was it there was no more stopping it.

 

Penelope moved forward connecting her lips to danny’s tugging the leather jacket off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor behind her . She bit down slightly on danny’s lower lip and tugged causing a moan to escape from danny’s mouth. The kiss grew more passionate as Danny slipped her tongue into penelope’s mouth. When they pulled away needing to breathe danny lowered herself to kiss penelope’s neck eliciting a moan. It was music to danny’s ears. Penelope slipped her hand into danny’s shirt and unhooked her bra and tugged at the taller girls shirt which she removed happily.  Without a second thought, Penelope began leaving a trail of kisses down her exposed chest.Penelope took a nipple into her mouth. Danny moaned as Penelope’s tongue swirled around the sensitive skin while her other hand cupped the other breast. The dark haired girl sucked at the skin before paying the same attention to the other side.

Danny quickly pulled penelope’s shirt over her head and lifted the shorter girl who quickly wrapped her legs around the taller girls waist. She whispered seductively “I want you” As she reconnected their lips penelope ran here hands through danny’s beautiful red hair tugging at it. Danny walked forward until she reached the bed and they fell into the bed softly. Penelope shifted her weight as Danny lowered them the rest of the way, Penelope adjusted herself so that one thigh rested in-between Danny’s legs. Her hips canted upward in a desperate attempt to get any type of friction against Penelope’s thigh.Penelope rolled her hips in time to meet Danny’s. She moaned into Penelope’s mouth as she grinded on her again. The build up in Danny’s core increased as their bodies moved together fluidly. Penelope’s hand gripped the waistband of Danny’s skirt and dragged them downwards, pulling it off. 

Danny moaned when Penelope finally ran her tongue through her folds. Penelope hooked her arm behind Danny’s leg and propped the limb over her shoulder for more room. Her hand tugging slightly at penelope's hair. Penelope moaned against her, and the vibration against her clit was enough for Danny’s knees to almost buckle. Penelope pulled away leaving Danny annoyed. 

Without warning, Penelope swiped Danny’s underwear to the side and finally put pressure where she needed it, rubbing hard circles on Danny’s clit. The redheaded girls hands found bed sheets, fingers gripping onto them for her dear life.The darker haired girl took Danny’s bottom lip between her teeth and bit down softly, slowly tugging at it before letting go and putting her mouth on her neck biting down and sucking making sure to leave marks as her fingers picked up in pace Penelope’s motions became faster and faster. Danny cried out as she came undone under Penelope’s hand. Her body quaked as the orgasm racked her body. The girl didn’t stop there she continued to work her fingers relentlessly and soon enough Danny shuddered for the second time.

Penelope began to stand, but Danny smashed their lips together lips moving feverishly.She could taste herself on penelope’s mouth. Danny unbuttoned Penelope’s jeans, quickly shoving her hand into Penelope’s underwear, eliciting a soft moan. Penelope’s hips jerked forward as Danny worked two fingers inside of her, developing a quick pace.

Penelope allowed her head to fall back against the wall. Danny took the opportunity and attached her mouth to her neck, licking and sucking. She found herself right above Penelope’s collarbone and planted multiple kisses there before working her way back up and reconnecting their lips. Her fingers pumped in and out relentlessly, causing her arm to start to burn, but it was worth it.

Penelope whined against her lips when Danny added another finger. She broke the kiss and buried her face in Danny’s shoulder. “Fuck im going to come.” her muffled voice against Danny. Penelope came danny’s removed her fingers and tasted them. “Wow that was-” Penelope cut her off  “Mindblowing” Danny faced the shorter girl and kissed her slowly smiling into the kiss. 

…

In the morning Penelope had a wicked hangover. She remembered last nights events when she realized there was an arm draped over her naked body. She turned to reassure herself that she did in fact sleep with danny and not Josie she was drunk after all. She couldn't believe she did this. She slid out from a sleeping danny and scanned the room for her clothes. She needed to shower and take an aspirin. She found her pants but not her shirt so instead she grabbed one of danny's Long red shirts and her leather jacket she grabbed her shoes and walked out slowly. 

As if it couldn't get any worse just as she turned there she was. Josie watching her slip out of danny's room. The world was cruel she didn't want josie to know but she did and her eyes lowered. Penelope wanted to apologize but then realized there was no need to but still she hated to be the cause of josie's pain. ¨josie-¨ she just looked at penelope with hurt ¨Don't its fine. You didn't do anything wrong¨ she kept walking and penelope was grateful that she hadn't blown up on her again. She went back to her room. As soon as she turned the knob the door was yanked open by an angry hope.

“What the fuck P! Where have you been i've been calling and texting you all night!” her anger quickly shifted to relief and she hugged her best friend. “Im sorry my phone died last night at the party.” hope realized penelope was upset. “What's wrong P?” penelope Sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “I did something.” Hope sat “what did you do im here P talk to me” Penelope knew she was about to get hit but she decided to tell hope anyway “I slept with danny last night” Hopes eyes widened “WHAT” Penelope's eyes shifted down “And Josie saw me leaving her room this morning.” As if on cue hope smacked the back of her head.

“I know, I know.”

“What happened is she okay?”

“ I mean she seemed fine. I was going to apologize but before i could she stopped me and told me i didn’t need to i didn’t do anything wrong.”   
Again  _ SMACK _

“Seriously?! She is not fine you dumbass”

“WOuld YOu Stop HItting me?!”

“You deserve it idiot! Even if you apologized would you have meant it?”

“Of course i would have”

“So it was a mistake?”

“YE-No? I don't know”

“Okay do you like her?”

“Yes. shes smart, funny, sweet, and beautiful. She renders me speechless everytime we hang out. She's amazing”

“So you obviously like her. So why would it be a mistake? Was the sex that bad?”

“GOD NO. It was mind blowing” 

“Buut?”

“But im not fully over josie, and i was drunk.”

“So you regret josie seeing and letting it happen while drunk not that it happened at all?”

“I guess.” 

“SOOO”

“SO.”   
“Danny huh?” hope wiggled her eyebrows. Penelope rolled her eyes and smiled at the mention of danny. “I'm going to shower now” Hopes face dropped “Ew I hugged you”

Penelope smirked while turning on the water she yelled out “like you never hugged me after hooking up with landon.” Hope blushed “WOAH WOAH WOAH. You know about that” getting into the shower “ i know everything” hope laughed “okay i am going to check on josie. OH i almost forgot there's a letter for you.” and with the penelope heard the door close. After penelope's twenty minute cold shower she took an aspirin and picked up the letter on the desk. It had very neat handwriting in cursive almost like hers. She opened the letter “Penelope you don’t know me but i know you.”

…

Danny woke up alone in bed and she slightly frowned she she had hoped to wake up next to penelope. She got up quickly showered, and got dressed before heading down to get breakfast and hopefully talk to penelope. She scanned the room for penelope but she wasn’t there. So she grabbed her food and walked outside into the garden. She sat wondering if last night had meant anything to penelope. Lost in though she hadn’t noticed the figure approaching. “Is this seat taken?” she had hoped for penelope but instead found her ex. “Um no. its josie right?” 

“Yeah”

“What can i do for you?”

“I was hoping we could talk?”

“Sure what's on your mind”   
“I know.” there was a deafening silence. “About?” danny was confused. 

“You and penelope last night.” 

“OH.” danny's eyes widened.

“Yeah, i saw her leaving your room this morning.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be i know you aren’t.. I just wanted to let you know-”

“Im not backing off i really like her”

“No, no no that's not- I was going to say i won’t interfere”

“You won’t?”

“No. I had my chance i ruined it. Just please treat her with the love and respect she deserves.I just want her to be happy.”

“ I will.” danny was in shock. Josie stood and walked away with a heavy heart. 

While walking away josie ran into hope.

“Oh hey jo. I was looking for you.”

“You found me. What's up” she genuinely seemed okay.

“Oh um I heard.. Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah. Im fine. She made it clear she was done all i do is hurt her she deserves someone who makes her happy. Right now that's danny.”

“Yeah, but that doesn't make it hurt any less.” she was right. Josie knew she wasn’t okay. As much as she said she was fine. Her heart was breaking but she knew penelope hadn’t intended on hurting her. She also knew if she showed her true feelings penelope would blame herself so she pretended. In this moment all josie wanted was her mother but instead she settled for a smile. “Really hope i'm fine’’ hope thought for a moment “oh so it doesn’t matter penelope called last night a mistake.” josie took the bait.“She did?!?” josie mentally slapped herself “So you do care” josie sighed. “ of course i care i love her. I'm no good for her. It’s best if i leave her alone. I missed my chance.” hopes eyes softened “Did you though.”

“I have to go hope. I’ll see you later.”

…

There was a knock and no answer. Danny began to worry that penelope was avoiding her (she wasn't) she knocked once more before turning to leave. Hope was approaching “danny hey”

“Hope where's penelope?”

“She should be in the room why?”

“I haven't spoken to her all day. Is she avoiding me?”

“Danny-“

“Is she?!”

“I dont know”

“You are welcome to come in and wait. I'll text her.”

**P! Where are you? Danny is looking for you.**

**Seriously P are you avoiding her?**

**Answer istg if you changed your mind about her and are with josie rn we are fighting.**

**_Hey sorry hope. No i'm not avoiding her im off campus. Could you tell her i'll go see her once i'm back on campus please._ **

“Hey danny?”

“Yeah?”

“She's not avoiding you she's just off campus she said she’ll go see you when she gets back.”

“Oh thank god thank you hope” she left. 

**_Hope?_ **

**Yeah?.**

**_Could you come meet me.._ **

**Why?**

**_I need to talk and it cant be at school where people can hear me._ **

**Where?**

**_Park downtown._ **

**Omw**

Penelope heard the sound of a car door close. She knew it was hope. “Yeah i will think about it. I'll call you as soon as i have an answer.” she hung up but not before hope caught her last sentence. “Answer to what?” Penelope sat down on a swing. “What's going on P?” there was a long pause “P you’re scaring me.” Penelope was crying. “That wa-was my mom..” 

“Wait you’re bio mom the one you’ve had no luck finding?”

“Yeah.. she wrote me that letter with her phone number in it.”

“What did she want?”

“She-she offered me a proposition..”

“What is it” Penelope sobbed more than ever before” its okay P you don’t have to tell me right now.” she hugged her best friend and rubbed her back. “it's going to be okay.” Penelope sobbed silently holding onto hope desperately.


	7. For How Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope has a tough choice to make that effects all her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took so long i've been busy moving!! But it's here!! Also please let me know what you think,and if i should continue.

Hope had no clue what was happening. All she knew was her best friend was suffering. That's all she really needed to know for right now. So when penelope sobbed into hope’s shirt she didn’t complain. When penelope was calm she decided she needs to tell hope. “Hope?” she wiped her eyes. “Yeah?” penelope looked at the blue eyed girl “My mom wants me to go to belgium..” hope was taken aback “WHat?” penelope stayed silent for a moment as if in thought. “Well are you going?” penelope spoke “I- I don’t know.” Hope watched the girl in front of her “so you are considering it?”. “Yeah.” she said in a whisper so low hope barley caught it. “How long?” hope asked voice cracking. “A week to get to know them. If i choose to i can stay there… Indefinitely.” This time hope let tears stream slightly. “I think you should go.” penelope's eyes widened “What really?” hope sighed “Yeah.” penelope was staring into hopes beautiful blue eyes “Why?” penelope asked confused.“Ever since you and Josie broke up you’ve been in constant suffering state. I watched you search for your birth parents i watched you hurt when you didn’t. This is your chance to find happiness in yourself. Even though i will miss you like crazy. Because i love you. ANd it's because i love you i want you to go so you can truly be happy.” she watched her friends eyes water before she knew it penelope had her arms wrapped around her.

“Cmon lets go to our room” hope slowly released her friend.“Okay, but i will meet you there…”On her way back to the school. She called her mother jasmine “jas- mother.” she stuttered out uncomfortably.“Its okay to call me jasmine if thats what makes you comfortable.” Penelope smiled softly “Thank you jasmine” there was an awkward silence.“So do you have an answer?” she could hear the anticipation in her mother's voice.“Yes. I'll go” jasmine was ecstatic “Great your plane will be ready friday at 5am. I'm so excited to meet you and your father is as well. See you soon penelope.” Penelope smiled that her parents were excited to meet her.

…

**Tuesday after class**

*Knock KNock*

Danny rushed to open the door it swung open to reveal a short green eyed girl. “Penelope! Im sorry-“ penelope cut her off “Why?” she was confused should she be apologizing for ghosting the tall beauty? “I pushed you to sleep with-“ Again penelope cut her off.“Danny, Danny, Danny slow down you didn't push me to do anything i didn't want to do.” Danny took a deep breath “I- i didn't?” penelope smiled slightly “No. Not at all.” Danny was relieved.“Then why did you leave?” She was met with silence. “Pen what's going on talk to me.” penelope's gaze fell “I- um. I needed to clear my mind and think.”

“About us?” she looked at danny quickly. “No. Danny listen to me. Last night was not a mistake okay.” danny smiled  “Okay. So then why?”

“I- im-“ Danny started at her. Her eyes full of admiration. It was hard to tell her.

“Can we not talk about that tonight? Im exhausted. I promised hope id meet her i just wanted to tell you i don't regret last night and i wasn't avoiding you.” but she will.“Okay. Pen?” walking out the door penelope stopped but didn't turn around.“Yeah?”

“What are we?” penelope froze.  _ nothing.. _ “I don't know danny. I'm not in a good place to answer that.” danny frowned “So we aren't together?”

“No.” penelope started with a heavy heart.“Okay. Guess i'll have to work harder.”

“Danny..” she sighed. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye pen.”

**Wednesday**

Penelope spent the day with hope talking about everything and nothing. Hope helped her best friend pack even though her heart physically hurt.When they were done they sat down and hope asked the question that has been bugging her. “Have you told josie?” hope asked “No. And i'm not going to.” hope threw a pillow at her “Penelope. Don't be like that. If you don’t it'll haunt her. Shell think you left because of her. Don't do that to her i know you still love her. Give her some peace.“ penelope knew she should but it hurt too much.“I know its just. It's hard. If she asked me to stay i just might..” which was true she would do anything for josie.“Because you put her before you? P she deserves to know probably more than Danny.” 

“I can't.” hope Sighed.

…

Penelope texted Danny. She planned on telling her the truth.

_ Hey Danny want to grab some dinner and watch a movie tonight? _

_ Sure when and where? _

_ You pick up the movie and i’ll get the food and meet in ur room in one hour? _

_ Sounds good it's a date. _

Finally. Danny was beginning to think Penelope just wanted a one night stand.

Penelope went and bought pizza while danny picked up A Quiet Place. They met up in danny's room and as soon as danny opened the door she knew something was off but Penelope brushed it off. She knew better than to push penelope so she let it go for now. They sat, ate,and talked. Penelope made danny laugh. “I love that smile.” Danny blushed. “Yeah?” Penelope smiled but it didn't reach her eyes ”yeah”. “Ouhh let's watch the movie.” The two girls got up and sat on the bed facing the tv. Danny had already set it up to just push play on the remote. She looked at the beautiful green eyed girl next to her and smiled.then faced the movie. It was intense. They hadn't realized they were holding in a deep breath. Danny slid her hand to grab penelope's but she shifted. Danny frowned and paused the movie. “Okay what's going on pen?”

“I don't know what you mean.” penelope avoided eye contact. “Bull. You haven't been talking to me and when you got here you looked like you didn't want to be here. What are you here because you feel bad for sleeping with me and dropping me? I'm not a toy pen.” danny was frustrated. “I know that. And i do want to be here i really do i just wanted to spend some time with you before..” she catches herself and stays silent “Before what?”  No response. “Penelope before what.?” 

Penelope's eyes lowered she sighed and ran her hands through her hair. “I- im leaving to belgium. My biological mother found me and i'm going to stay with her. I have been avoiding you because i didn't know how to tell you that i'm leaving friday morning. Im sorry.” Dannyś face dropped “Is that why you have been pulling away? How long have you known?” penelope spoke silently as if danny was fragile. “Monday night it's why i wasn't on campus. I was thinking in my spot.” danny looked at penelope with empathy. she hugged the shorter girl.“Oh. I see. I understand. You need to do this. I’ll miss you though. If you ever come back i’ll be here. You're worth waiting for.” penelope let a tear roll down her cheek. “Thank you danny but don't wait. I don't know if i'll stay indefinitely it isn't fair to you. Can we finish this date before i have to go back to my room?”

“Sure pen”. The two girls sat in silence danny holding penelope. Penelope was at peace until she walked back to her room and went to bed.

**Thursday**

After classes on thursday josie went to talk with hope. Instead when she reached the room she heard voices she was able to make out voices hope and her ex. “Penelope tell josie the truth. Please im begging you”  “i can't hope you can do it” “no this is you shell hurt if i tell her for you.” “I don't know hope. I'll think about it okay?”  _ What could penelope possibly have to tell me? Oh my god. She's officially with danny. No no no.  _ Josie took a step back slowly and quickly returned to her room.

Her heart racing and tears in her eyes she opened the door. Lizzie jumped up “Josie! What's wrong?”

“I think penelope and danny are together.” josie's eyebrows furrowed.

“Isn't that good you said you wanted her to be happy.” lizzie was confused.“I do. I just want it to be with me. I- i love her so much it hurts to see her and not be able to hold her or kiss her. That morning i seen her leave danny's room it destroyed me.”

“Maybe you need to tell her that.” Josie knew Lizzie was right. “I- yeah your right i will.”

...

Penelope still had a lot on her mind and a heavy heart. She walked around the school. hopes words on replay in her mind.  _ Tell Josie.  _ She was going back to her dorm room but when she reached the knob she heard a giggle. One that made her heart ache even more.  **Josie.** her feet had taken her elsewhere. Just as she was about to walk away the door swung open.  **Fuck.**

“Oh hi penelope.”lizzie was startled. “Lizzie.” penelope just wanted to get out of there.“Did you want to talk to jo?” lizzie questioned.“Um no.” She began to walk away when an arm wrapped around her wrist. “Actually pen can we talk?” chills ran down her back at the contact.“Oh- okay.”

“I'll be back lizzie” she smiled.“Whatever.” the door shut.

Josie took penelope's hand and they walked towards the old mill. It was way past curfew but josie needed to talk to penelope but she didn't know penelope had a few things to say to.

“Pen i really really want to try and make this work. I know i hurt you and you said your done but after seeing you leave danny's room it felt like a dagger to the chest. I talked to my mom and i realized me lying saying i'm fine with you moving on isn't doing anyone any good. The truth is i don't want to even think about you with anyone else. It hurts to much i love you too much. It was supposed to be me and you forever. So what do you say? Can we try one more time.”

“I'm leaving.” Penelope blurted out. Her heart twinged as josie's face fell in confusion“What do you mean?” penelope's eyebrows furrowed “I'm going to Belgium.” josie's jaw dropped “Why?! Is it me? I can be better i promise pen-“

“No jo. It's not you. Its-“ josie cut her off “Danny? I told her to take care of you i swear to god-“ penelope placed her arms on josie “JO! No. My birth mother reached out to me and wants me to go meet the family. It turns out i was kidnapped they wanted me and never stopped searching for me. Now she found me an i cant miss this opportunity.”

_ Oh this is it. This is what hope had her tell me. “ _ How long?”

“A week at least..” her arms fell from josie she missed the warmth. “But?” penelope sighed “If i like it there i can stay.. indefinitely.”

“Oh. Does hope know?” That was a dumb question of course she knew.“Yeah.” josie had a thought.“What about danny?” penelope dreaded the question.“She knows.” _ Ouch that hurt she told danny before me?.. _ “When do you leave?”

“5am tomorrow..” josie was shocked.“Tomorrow?!” penelope didn't dare look at josie.“Yes.” josie remembered listening to hope beg pen to tell her.“Were you even going to tell me?!” josie was angry to say the least.“No.” she saw the hurt on penelope's face and her anger faded. “You- you can't-“  josie thought for a moment back to when she promised herself to put Penelope's need before hers for once. And back to when Penelope was so broken after not finding her parents. She sighed.“Wow. So your mom huh”

“I know. Its-“ penelope could quite describe it “Intense? Surreal? alleviating?” josie filled in.“All of the above.” Josie strained a smile. “I'm happy for you pen.” 

“Are you jojo?” penelope questioned noticing her smile. “Yeah. I am. I mean i'm not happy your leaving i-. Im happy you get to meet your mom after years of looking for her now you’ll finally get answers and i'm happy for that.”

“Thank you jo. I know after what you just said it's hard but i really appreciate it.” penelope was sincere. Josie's eyes began to water and her lips quivered. “Hey hey hey its okay dont cry. We are still friends we will keep in touch okay? It's a 9 hour time difference okay? We can still be friends.” josie's heart hurt  **friends.** “Yeah. Friends.” she sighed. “Can i atleast drop you off?” penelope played with her fingers.“I don't know hope is taking me.”

“Since when has hope gotten up that early.” penelope chuckled.“True. But maybe you can tag along” josie smiled softly.“Yeah i guess i'll see you tomorrow.”

“See you.” The two girls walked away separately. They both felt the heart break as they each took another step. All josie wanted to do was run after penelope and kiss her. Tell her not to go but she couldn't be selfish. Penelope felt a sense of disappointment maybe a small part of her wanted josie to ask her not to go. It hurt a little knowing josie is just going to let her go.

…

Penelope had not slept all she could think about was josie's face when she told her she was leaving. Her alarm went off and she quickly showered and got dressed. Hope fixed a quick breakfast “I hope you don't mind hope i invited josie..”

Hopes head shot up “so you told her?” penelope smiled to herself.“i did.”

“Oh. No i don't mind at all.” hope knew she could never leave josie hanging so she wasn't surprised. They ate their breakfast quickly and went to get josie.

*knock knock*

“One second” josie emerged from the room with a messy bun black hoodie and dark blue jeans. She eyed penelope. She wore her leather jacket and light grey shirt and dark black jeans. Penelope smiled at her. “What?” Penelope smirked “that's my hoodie.” Josie blushed “is it? Do you want it?”

No it looks better on you. Keep it.

Okay..

hope cleared her throat “ahem. we should get going.”

“Right.” As they drove to the airport they sang along to their favorite songs. They made jokes and talked about their years together in The school. Penelope kept glancing at josie and josie flat out stared. Her heart ached she wanted to hold penelope but friends don't really do that.

When they arrived the three girls had tears in their eyes. Hope hugged penelope. “Don't forget me eh?”

“I could never forget you mikaelson.” Hope laughed sadly. “I love you p stay in touch.” She wrapped her arms around penelope. “ i love you too. I will text you everyday i promise.” They let go. Penelope's eyes shifted to josies. There was silence. Hope knew she needed to give them a moment. “I'm going to get some coffee. Want anything jo for the ride back?” Josie stayed silent “get her a cappuccino” penelope said still looking into josie's eyes. “Okay i'll be back”

“So.” It was awkward “So.” Josie gazed into penelope's eyes they looked sad. “Are You excited to meet your family?”Penelope perked up “Yeah i mean im anxious but excited im just sad that i have to leave.” Josie sighed “Pen.” Josie cupped penelope’s cheeks.“Jojo i-“ penelope was interrupted by josie's lips smashing into hers. It was a desperate kiss and rushed but it didn't matter penelope's lips moved perfectly with josie's. Josie pulled away “im sorry-“ penelope leaned in and kissed josie gently. They smiled into the kiss. After a moment “don't be.” Josie's eyes filled with tears “ i love you pen. I'm going to miss you so much. I'm so so so sorry for all the pain i've caused you.” Penelope pulled josie in for a hug. “I know. I love you too jojo. I always have and i always will even on another continent.” Josie cried into penelope's shoulder. Penelope just held josie trying to stay strong.

Hope returned with two coffees and handed one to josie  _ Now boarding flight E23.  _ Penelope sighed “that's me” the two girls hugged penelope before watching her turn around and board the plane. But not without turning back and mouthing “i love you” to josie. Once penelope’s plane took off josie faced hope. “Shes really gone..” hope placed her arm around josie's waist.“Yeah.” The two walked in silence. Josie was upset but she couldn't shake the feeling she would see penelope again.


	8. Belgium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of where everyone is a couple months after penelope left. Hope devises a plan to help her friends. A little bit about penelope’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I can not wait for school to be out so i can write more and update more :)

The next few days were especially hard on Josie. More specifically at dawn for a split second Josie would forget that the girl she loved with all her heart was gone. Gone as in never coming back. It hurt every single day walking into class and seeing an empty seat where that annoyingly attractive smirk once was. Often times after class she would go straight up to her room and wonder what Penelope was doing  _ did she miss me ? does she think about me as much as i think of her?.  _ To say Josie was depressed was an understatement. As time passed it got easier. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to  months until eventually Josie moved on with her life. One thing was certain though Josie never forgot the shorter girl even if it appeared she did. 

Penelope was overwhelmed her heart physically ached for Josie. However she needed to put her own happiness first despite how much she loved the taller girl. Her mother Jasmine was a delight she had invited Hope to belgium she was welcome whenever she wanted. Her Father Henry was a businessman. He had the tough exterior which Penelope inherited but deep down he was overjoyed at his middle child's return. Yes that's right middle child Penelope has two siblings her older sister natalia had dark hair and green eyes like her they resembled their father. While her little brother Axel resembled their mother light brown hair and blue eyes. Natalia took some time getting used to having a sister it was tough but axel or axe as Penelope called him was excited he welcomed her with open arms she quickly grew attached to him. She knew Josie would love him he was very soft and loving sort of like her. Penelope would protect him with her life. Penelope stayed in touch with Hope there was a phone call a day minimum. She tried to keep in touch with danny too but danny was busy since she was a senior prepping for finals. Still whenever they could they would FaceTime and talk. Danny had a girlfriend now Laura was the total opposite of penelope. It’s for the best they probably wouldn't have worked out anyway. 

Hope knew all about Penelope's new found family after all she had been invited to their home. Hope made plans with Penelope to go during the summer. They were both excited for it. Hope however dreaded telling Josie. She knew Penelope hadn’t really kept in touch. So when her phone was ringing on the table she was sitting at with Josie and MG and a picture of Penelope and Axe appeared Josie’s laughter quickly faded into a hurt expression. “Are you going to answer that?” Mg chimed in. Hope answered the call and stood up only placing the phone to her ear once she is outside. “HEY what's up P?” Hope sounded suspicious.  “I take it you still haven’t told Josie?” Penelope was Nonchalant. “I don’t get it P why don’t you talk to her? She misses you so much.” Penelope sighed “ i know. That's why i need her to move on. I'm not going back Hope and i don’t want her to wait for me.” her heart hurt. “Plus. the more i think about her the more sad i am i want to be happy.” Hope sighed “so you are just going to shut her out?” Penelope took a breath “If that's what it takes yes.” then Hope had an idea. “Okay. hey pen?” Hope smiled.“what do you want mikaelson?” Penelope knew that tone Hope wanted something.“I’ve been meaning to ask can i bring my boyfriend? I really want you to meet him.” Penelope smiled “Sure bring landon.” Hope was overjoyed.”Thanks P” just before Hope hung up Penelope’s voice reached Hope.“Hope.” Hope place the phone back to her ear “Hmm?” Penelope sighed “Tell her you are coming.” Hope smirked “I will. Tonight.” Penelope was relieved. “Alright goodnight Hope.” Hope was practically chirping.“Later P.” they hung up. Penelope was excited to meet the guy that made her Hope all giddy. Little did she know Hope had something else in mind.

Hope made her way back to the table. “Where’s MG?” Josie looked upset “He had an errand.” she didn’t look at her friend. “Can i ask you something” she asked playing with her fork. “Of course Jo.” Josie was silent for a moment “Who was the kid?” ahh the photo Hope thought for a moment. “her brother axel. She said he reminds her of you.” Josie met Hopes eyes “S-she said that. So you guys talk about me?” Hope smiled sadly “sometimes. She likes to check in on you.” Josie frowned “She could always ask me.” Hope sat down. “i know. She doesn’t want you to hurt over her anymore she loves you so much she is trying to let you go for you.” Josie's eyebrows furrowed “that isn’t really her call though.” Hope reached for Josie’s hand. “ i Know. I have a plan if you want to see her.” Josie was definitely intrigued. “I’m going to Belgium next month for the summer. DO you want to come?” Josie looked shocked “I don’t know Hope she doesn’t want me there.” Hope smiled “She does but she doesn’t want to show it. Trust me i know her.” Josie was doubtful “Hope..” Hope kept pushing “Josie this is your chance to confront her-” Josie cut her off “Okay.” Hope was taken aback it was almost too easy. “Really?” Josie grinned “really.” Hope threw her arms around Josie “Yess you won’t regret it i promise.” Josie was screaming inside she didn’t know how this was going to go but she was excited to see the love of her life again. 

The next few weeks went by in a breeze. Hope and Josie packed for their trip to Belgium the closer the trip came the more anxious Josie became. Hope got a call from penelope letting her know the private jet is on the room. Josie and Hope got in the jet. They were flying over 4 thousand miles to see penelope about 9 hours. Those nine hours were the longest of Josie's life. Hope was napping on the jet while josie was having a panic attack.  _ What if hope was wrong? What if she moved on ? What if she gets upset? _ She took a deep breath she needed to calm so she put earphones in. She fell asleep next thing she knew Hope was waking her up because they landed. They got off the plane and were escorted to the Parks home. Hope knocked and penelope rushed to the door she was so excited to see her best friend after several months. She hugged her so tightly eyes shut. When she let go she opened her eyes and what she saw left her speechless. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her. Until she heard a soft voice “Hi pen.”  **_Josie_ ** she's here she's really here. Penelope shot a look at hope. “Jojo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to imagine what her family looks like i personally see her parents as alexandra daddario and tom welling. Her sister looks like lily collins and her brother like jacob trembaly.


	9. What are you doing here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope is conflicted with Josie suddenly showing back up in her life and Hope has somethings she needs to think about.

“Hi pen.”  **_Josie_ ** she's here she's really here. Penelope shot a look at Hope. “Jojo” she was stunned she had planned for landon not Josie. Penelope opened her mouth to speak but was cut short by a young boys voice “she's here she's here!” Axel runs to Hope and hugs her as she kneeled “HI!” Hope hugged the boy and messed with his hair “hey!” He pouted. 

The air was thick. Penelope stood there staring at Josie. Suddenly the boy looked at Josie “Hey i know you.” She faced the boy “You do?” Penelope's eyes widened realizing what her brother was about to say. She reached out to grab him but it was too late. “Yeah you're the girl on my sisters desk. The one she talks about all the time”. Josie smiled at that.  **_Maybe there was still a chance_ ** . “Really?” She raised an eyebrow at Penelope. While Penelope was mentally kicking herself for trusting a child. “Anyway come in come in.” The two girls entered the mansion. “Axe man, take Jo- josie to her room.” Hope lifted her bag “actually axel can you show me my room?” The boy gleamed. “Okay!” He took Hopes hand and rushed down the hall and up the stairs. 

Josie watched Penelope for a moment. “Pen” Penelope shivered “Why are you here josie?” It sounded harsh but Penelope wouldn't give in. “I- i needed to see you.” Penelope’s heart was racing. “Come i'll show you to your room.” She lifted Josie's bags and they walked in silence. When they reached the door josie had a heavy heart she expected this but Hoped she was wrong. “Pen-“ Penelope had spoken at the same time “jo-“ they both looked at each other and smiled lightly. “Go ahead” Penelope allowed josie to speak. “What happened? I thought we were okay?” Penelope sighed “josie. We are okay.” Josie was staring straight into Penelope's hazel eyes.“Then why don't you keep in touch? Why didn't you want me here? Did you move on and just didn't tell me? What is going on?” Penelope's gaze fell. But josie needed answers and she was determined to get them. So she placed a hand under Penelope's chin and lifted. “I just want to know what i did wrong pen i-“ Penelope hugged Josie so tightly a tear ran down her cheek. “We are good Jo. I just. I couldn’t keep in touch it was too hard to love you and not be with you i wanted you to be happy i want you to move on. And no i- i haven't moved on” Josie let go of Penelope with a look in her eyes Penelope didn't recognize “Good” Josie cupped Penelope’s face and pulled her Penelope’s heart was thumping so fast she was sure josie could hear it. Josie whispered “i haven't either.” She smirked and walked into the room and closed the door. Penelope turned around where she saw her sister looking at her knowingly. Penelope was Blushing.

“Axe. Out. Now.” The boy knew better than to defy her sister twice. “WHAT THE HELL?” Hope smirked “what do you mean?” Penelope was practically fuming “WHY IS SHE HERE? I asked you to come not her! Why would you bring her?!” Hope scoffed “so you mean to tell me a little piece of you isn't happy shes here? A part of you that was longing to see her. Hold her. Kiss her?” Penelope snapped “OF COURSE I'M HAPPY TO SEE HER I LOVE HER. I just i wasn't ready to see her again. The moment i saw her all i wanted to do was kiss her but i refuse to let myself fall down that path again.” Hope shrugged “But why? You are both miserable without each other so dont be without each other.” Penelope was pacing “It isn't that simple.” Hope fidgeted with her fingers “Yes it is you just complicate things” Penelope glared warningly “Hope.” Hope threw her hands up in the air “Okay okay” there was a moment of silence. “I'm glad you're here Hope. I've really missed you.” Hope smiled sadly “Me too.”

If Hope was honest with herself she was really really glad to be here even more that Penelope was here in the room with her rather than with josie. After Penelope had left she was broken up she really missed her and she began to worry maybe she missed her more than she should. So when they sat there in silence and Penelope's hand was on top of Hopes when her heart seemed to be pumping fast she retracted her hand.  **_What is going on with me.?_ ** “Want to help me make dinner?” Penelope let the action slide. “Sure” Hope wanted to ignore it anyway.

The two were downstairs there were ribs in the oven and Penelope was making a salad for josie since she was a vegetarian. Axe was watching cartoons while Hope was talking to Penelope's older sister natalia. She was allot like Penelope just with a brighter personality. Josie came downstairs. “Need some help?” Penelope didn't even turn she knew. “Yeah if you want” 

The two girls worked in silence. Josie was cutting vegetables Penelope had washed and given to her. When josie was done Penelope was peeling boiled eggs in the sink. She decided to make a move. She stood behind Penelope and reached around her to “wash” the knife. Penelope froze. She could feel josie's warmth on her back. It felt too good. She felt chills on her spine in this moment she wanted to face josie and hop on the table and let things take its course. She nearly did “Josie-“ josie leaned down into Penelope's ear “yeah?” She whispered seductively. “S-stop” Josie smiled “why do i make you nervous?” Penelope gulped. “What happened to my snarky sexy Penelope? I miss her.” Penelope knew what that meant.  **_My Penelope_ ** “well i'm not your Penelope anymore now am i?” Josie was taken aback “you know i'm on my best behavior. I'm going out of my way to make you dinner since you are the only vegetarian. I allowed you to stay despite being lied to and you have the nerve to call me out for being different? Thats rich.” Josie was stunned at the outburst. “Pen-“ Penelope stormed off. Just as josie began to chase after her she was stopped by natalia “its Josie right?” Josie nodded. “Okay. Listen and listen to me clearly because i'm only going to say this once. I don't care how much my sister loves you i don’t like you. You've hurt her constantly so the second i see you hurt her here again for whatever reason you're out of here got it? I just got my little sister and i don't want her heart broken.” Josie stood in silence. She knew the girl was right she had hurt Penelope before and even though they made up as friends it didn't make it any easier. Penelope had built her walls 2x high and 2x think. 

Hope was on the sofa with axel she began to wonder if he had a crush on her. She was in the middle of telling a joke when she saw Penelope pass by she seemed angry. “Hold that thought axe im going to check on your sister.” She followed Penelope they ended up on the roof. Penelope climbed over the edge “Penelope, What are you doing?” Penelope turned around “sitting down?” Hope made her way to Penelope. She sat beside her. “Josie?” Penelope watched the sun set “Josie.” There was a silence but it was a knowing silence. Hope understood. “So landon broke up with me.” Penelope faced the girl “what why? Are you okay?” Hope chuckled “yes im fine. He figured out i may have feelings for someone else.” Penelope's eyes widened “WHO?” Hope placed a hand on the girls shoulder “i said may. I'm not really sure if i do. I'll tell you someday once i figure it out.” Penelope nodded she knew better than to press Hope when she wasn't ready. The two watched the sunset together. Penelope got closer to Hope and put her head on the blue eyed girls shoulder. Neither girl spoke a word but Hope began to panic when her heart started racing.  **_Maybe i do like Penelope._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henelope or Posie endgame?


	10. A Fresh Start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone heads to the park. Josie and Penelope get some closure and Hope gets called out on her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions i take the comments into consideration. No feedback is bad feedback :) I hope you guys enjoy.

Penelope went to bed early that night. None of the girls actually got any rest. Axel on the other hand slept like a baby, so when he woke up and ran into Penelope’s room so full of energy penelope knew they needed to take him out. He bounced and bounced on her bed yelling “I want to go to the park!” Until she finally gave in.  **_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe everyone could go and she could talk to josie._ ** While penelope laid in bed last night she thought about the way she had been treating Josie. She didn’t like it one bit. This was her chance to apologize and start fresh. “Okay! We will go to the park. Go tell everyone else.” Penelope honestly just wanted Axel out of her room and bugging someone else. After a few minutes of just staring at the ceiling penelope decided to get up at get dressed. She could hear axe all throughout the house“HOPE! Get up get up we are going to the park!” He pushed hope off her bed. “JOSIE JOSIE we are going to the park!” She was startled by the young boy and jumped out pf the bed. “Nat get uppp.” He tugged and tugged on Natalia's blanket. “GET OUT.”

Everyone head downstairs. The house smelled of eggs and bacon. The Parks had made breakfast. Everyone joined downstairs. Penelope had informed her parents of Josie's diet so a bowl of oatmeal with strawberries and blueberries. “Thank you Mrs. Park” josie sat in front of the bowl. “Of course dear. Penelope told us all about you and we wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable” she placed a hand on josie. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you.” Josie blushed “MOM! Please.” Her father chuckled “Honey don't embarrass the poor child. So penelope i hear you are going to the park with Axel?” He took a  sip of his coffee “yes if that's okay.” He smiled “Very well. Just be careful. I'm heading to work.” He kissed her forehead. Then kissed his wife. Everyone ate breakfast before heading out. 

...

Natalia and axel walked together in the back while Josie, Penelope, & Hope walked together in the front. Before heading to the park they decided to head to the store and get some drinks. Hope went inside to buy gatorades and axel followed grabbing bags of chips.  **_This is my chance to apologize._ ** “Hey, Josie can I talk to you in private for a second?” Josie smiled softly “Sure” the two walked away from the group. “Josie.. I’m sorry. I know i have been really hard on you since you got here. I tried so hard to push you away because i thought it was for the best since i don't know if i am coming back to mystic falls. But the truth is i am so glad you are here i've really missed you.” Josie was beaming this is her chance to be honest and open. “I just hope that we can be friends.”  **_Friends_ ** josie smiled slightly. It didn't reach her eyes “Yeah. That sounds nice” Penelope smiled widely. “Really? That's great. So fresh start?” Josie nodded “Fresh start.” Penelope thought for a second “Does that mean i can hug you?” Josie nodded. Josie took a step forward reaching out to hug the shorter girl when her arms reached the back of Penelope and felt as if all was right in the world.  **_If we need to be friends for now so be it. whatever it takes I will get Penelope back._ **

…

Hope’s POV

I went inside to but gatorades for everyone and some chips for axel. I picked up some Candy for Josie since i know she's been having a hard time with Penelope. Just as i got my change i heard a voice “OH HELL NO.” Natalia was about to rush out the store i turned around to see Josie and Penelope hugging.  **_Oh._ ** I reached out for Natalia’s shoulder and pulled her back. “Don’t.” She whipped around “What do you mean?!? After everything how can you just watch them together. She hurt my sister so much that she came here. A literal whole other country.! Plus i see the way you look at my sister.” Hope was taken aback.”What are you talking about?” Natalia scoffed “You have feelings for her. I know you do.” Hope let go “i'm not sure how i feel. Penelope has been my best friend for the longest. I don't think i do. Even if i did this isn't about me. Penelope will never be happy if she doesn't have closure. Let her have that. You weren't there i have never seen Penelope as happy as she was with Josie. So let her have this we leave in a few weeks anyway.” Natalia sighed. “Fine”  **_she was right. It hurt. But me and P were meant to be friends nothing else._ **

...

They continued walking. “Hope. Thank you.” She faced Josie “what for?” Josie smiled “Dragging me here. You were right. I think me and Pen will be okay.” Hope looked away “yeah of course i just want what's best for both of you.” Penelope appeared “Hope Axel wants you to play catch with him. I think he is getting sick of me.” hope laughed “Okay.”  When i caught up to axel i could feel someone staring at me i looked around and saw Natalia i think maybe she likes that i get along so well with little axe. Still it hurt seeing Penelope push Josie on the swing. The smiles on their faces it is so good to see Penelope smile for real this time. 

…

“Pen! Push me on the swings.” Penelope contemplated for a moment “No.’’ Josie pouted “Pretty please?!” Josie gave those puppy eyes that she knew Penelope could never resist. “Fiiine” Penelope playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. “YESS!” Josie ran to the swings. She giggled while Penelope pushed her. After a few pushes Pen sat on the side of her. In this moment she was happy, She didn’t have to pretend to hate Josie anymore. After a bit of swinging the girls laid on the grass in silence it was nice. Josie turned to face Penelope “So how do you like Belgium?” Penelope smiled “It's amazing the food is fantastic the sights are beautiful.” Josie was happy to see Penelope happy but something was off.“I sense a but” Penelope thought for a moment. “But… It would be better if you and Hope were here.” she sighed “sometimes i see something and it reminds me if you.” Josie strained a smile “Do you ever think about going back?” Penelope’s gaze fell “I do.” Josie got curious “SOO?” Penelope sighed. “Jo.. My family is here.” Josie was hurt by this “I always thought we were your family..” Penelope practically whispered “You are but I can’t really rely on people who could easily walk out of my life. Especially when i give reason to.” Josie sat up “Pen. I would never walk out of your life. Or on you.” Penelope sat up and spoke in a whisper that Josie almost missed it “But you did.” Josie pulled Penelope into a hug. She held longer than necessary not that Penelope was complaining because she need this. 


	11. How do you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly about hope coming to terms with her feelings and a friendship blossoming. A slightly jealous Josie appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly shorter but i was excited about it so here i am. ALSO PLS DONT HATE ME

After the girls left the Park Penelope’s parents wanted to head to dinner in their very exclusive favorite restaurant. They enjoyed a nice meal. Josie was shocked when Penelope ordered a bud light and the waiter obliged. She stared at Penelope wide eyed “The legal drinking age is 16 here.” Hope laughed at Josie’s face and ordered one for herself. That was the first time Hope had interacted the whole time at the restaurant. After a little bit of chatting and finishing their beverages the Parks paid the bill and everyone was headed home. 

Hope was so deep into thought that she hadn't seen Penelope walk up to her. “Penny for your thoughts?” Hope chuckled “Pun intended. Seriously Hope are you okay? You’ve been distant all day.” Hope smiled slightly “ I-I'm fine P. Really.” Penelope frowned “ i know you Hope. I can tell when you're lying. But i respect you so I won’t push but when you are ready I am here for you okay? Just like you have always been for me.” Hope smiled. “You can tell me anything.” Penelope kissed Hope’s cheek and walked to the car. Hope touched her cheek and heat rose to her face. She could feel the blush she was embarrassed. Her heart had fluttered at the contact. 

“I thought you didn’t like my sister?” Natalia startled her “I don’t” Hope sounded rather defensive. “Then why do you look like a tomato because she kissed your cheek?” Natalia had that stupid Smirk Penelope has. “I- Shut up Nat” The older girl just chuckled knowing she won. “Come on i’ll give you a ride home so she won’t see.” Hope smiled “Thanks.” Natalia had a Black BMW 7 series. “Beautiful Car” Natalia Unlocked it “Yeah every Park has one except for Penelope since she was you know taken. She’ll get one soon though.” She turned on the ignition. “Hey do you mind if we go somewhere first?” she smiled mischievously. “Not at all”

After a short drive Natalia came to a stop. She shut the car off took out the keys and got out. “You coming?” Hope got out slowly “Where are we? Did you bring me here to kill me?” she joked. “I want to show you something. And no i'm not gonna kill you.” Natalia climbed onto the brick wall and reached a hand down for Hope. Hope took her hand and climbed the wall. They sat watching the sky change colors from blue to orange.

“Why don’t you want to admit how you feel Hope?” Hope sighed “It isn’t a good idea to bottle yourself up trust me i know from experience.” she placed a hand on Hope “At Least talk to me.” Hope looked at Natalia “It's just that I know Penelope she’s in love with Josie she always has been. She would never give me the time of day.” This time Natalia sighed “Maybe. But how do you know for sure if you don’t try? I think she deserves to know And you owe it to yourself to be honest who knows what could happen.”Hope began to get frustrated “Exactly. Who knows i could lose my friendship with both of them Josie would hate me for it.” Now Natalia rose her voice. “So Josie deserves a Millionth chance and you don’t deserve one? If that's what you are saying I am gonna smack you.” She took a breath “At Least think about telling her before you leave. Even if you don’t plan to act on your feelings.” Hope sighed once again “I’ll think about it. I won’t make any promises though.” Natalia chuckled “Between you and me i’d rather see my sister with you than Josie.” Hope smiled “Yeah, but your biased you already hated Josie before you even met her.” The smirk Natalia had came creeping onto her face again. “Yes, I suppose that's true.” The two sat in silence before Natalia got a phone call. “We need to go’’ Her tone was much more serious. “What's wrong?” Hope asked worried. “I will explain later we have to go now!” the two rushed into the car and took off.

**…..**

Josie had seen the cheek kiss and it hurt. She knew it wasn't her place though. Friends that's what Penelope wanted. She couldn’t help but wonder if Hope was the reason why. It made sense even when they broke up Hope and Penelope grew close. She was confused Hope had tried to help them get back together maybe she was making something out of nothing. She got into the car with Penelope and little Axel. 

“What was that?” Josie crossed her arms. “What was what?” Penelope rose an eyebrow “Back there with Hope.” Penelope smiled to herself “Oh that nothing something is bothering her and i was just reassuring her that i'm here for her.” Josie's eyebrow furrowed unintentionally. “Oh." she sighed "Pen. Is there something going on between you and Hope?” Penelope coughed “What No. why would you even ask me that?” Josie scoffed “Well it makes sense both of you are so alike and so different, and you guys are so close i don’t know i was just curious.” Penelope could always tell when Josie lied so she asked the question on her mind “Would that bother you?” Josie knew she didn't have the right to be bothered. “No of course not we are friends. I will always support you no matter what. Hope is amazing she would be lucky to have you.” Axel chimed in “Me too right Penny” Penelope and Josie Laughed“ Yeah Hope would be lucky to have you too Axel.” Penelope looked into The rear view Mirror “Penelope LOOK OUT!!” The car swerved and came to a stop “Phew Axel are you okay?” before Axel could answer BOOM The car was flipping over.

Penelope opened her eyes Josie had been trying to wake her. “Oh my god pen i was so worried.” Josie was bleeding from the top of her head  “Get out of the Car Jojo” They both got out. Penelope Pulled Axel out of the back seat, and dragged him out of the street. The sound of sirens filled their ears. Penelope’s vision began to blur she could see blue lights flashing then suddenly everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. feel free to leave suggestions on what you want to see next.


	12. Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on Penelope's condition. Josie and Hope bond? Josie comforts Natalia.

Natalia was speeding. Hope was scared since meeting Nat she had always been serious but this was another level. She was scared and wanted to cry. “Nat slow down what’s going on?” She tried to calm the older girl down.“There was an accident” She was barely able to get out. “WHAT?! Who? Is everyone okay?” Something in Hope knew the answer but she Hoped she was wrong.“It was Penelope’s car.” There it was. Now Hope began to panic it felt as if her throat was closing up like she couldn’t breathe.

…

Josie was in the ambulance, she was shoving the medic she wanted no she needed to check on Penelope. “Miss i need you to calm down the faster you let us make sure you are okay the faster we will let you go.” she pouted but allowed the medics to check her. They finally reached the hospital and Penelope was rushed away. She was still unconscious. Henry and Jasmine arrived shortly after Josie was cleared. “Josette!” She didn’t hear them until henry pulled her into a hug. “Are you okay? What happened? Where’s axel and Penelope.?” She was crying. Henry shook her “Josette Focus please! Where are my children?!” 

The doctor intervened. “Mr and Mrs Park?” The two turned around “Yes.” they stated unanimously “Come this way your son is fine.” a sigh of relief escaped Jasmine but not Henry “Oh thank god. Wait. What about our daughter?” the doctor looked away for a moment “She’s stable” Now henry was relieved. “when the paramedics arrived to the scene she was already unconscious. She is in a Coma.” Those are word no parent should ever hear. Their hearts sank “For how long?” The doctor ran his fingers in his hair “We are unsure. She could wake today, in a few weeks, Months, or.. Not wake at all.” Jasmine sobbed into her husband “It’s okay honey she is going to be fine she is strong. Can we see her?” The doctor nodded “of course but i strongly recommend seeing your son first. He is awake.” He pointed to a room down the hall. They entered the room and hugged the boy.

… 

shortly Hope and Natalia arrived and spotted Josie. “Josie!” Luckily she calmed a little bit. “Hope!” She hugged her friend. “Where’s penelope what's going on?” Josie sobbed. Sh-she’s in a Coma. Those words echoed in Hopes head  **_In a Coma._ ** For a moment it felt like time stopped like everyone had disappeared and she was all alone. She couldn't breathe all she could feel was the heartache and the hot tears streaming down her face. 

Until she felt a shove. Natalia had pushed her off of Josie. And when she came out of her daze Natalia pushed Josie against the wall “What did you do?! Penelope is a great driver she wouldn’t crash!” Hope grabbed Natalia “Nat! Stop!” She hugged the older girl tightly. Josie spoke softly “It wasn't Penelope.” Natalia looked up “what do you mean?” Josie choked up “i-it was a green light…someone almost hit us..Pen she swerved but another car rammed us..directly into the drivers side.” She cried. “I’m sorry. I know it's not your fault Josie. I- it's just she's my sister you know? I just met her..” Josie nodded and hugged the girl. “I know. I have a sister too. It’s okay.. It’s okay.” She rubbed the taller girls back. When she let go the girl went to see axel. 

Hope brought Josie coffee. Josie sat in a corner quietly. “Hey Jo” she handed Josie the coffee “Hi thanks.” Hope Nodded “Are you really okay?” Josie scoffed “Am I okay? The love of my life is in a coma. You ask me am i okay.” Hope looked at her feet “I meant physically..” Josie sighed “Sorry.. i know you love her too.” Hope choked up “I do.” Josie put a hand on Hopes back “I know. I see the way you look at her.” Hope looked into Josie's eyes “What do you mean?” Josie forced a small smile. “Hope. I know.” Hope dropped her head “Oh.” She couldn't believe she was that obvious. “So i’m right?” Hope covered her face “Yeah.”

“Can i ask you something Hope?” Her heart was pounding “Yeah.” Hope prepared for the worst. “If you have feelings for her why did you try to help me get her back?” To her surprise Josie was sensitive about the whole thing “I- i didn't know i did. Not until she left. But either way i would have helped. She's happy with you. I just want her to be happy” there was a moment of silence “Hope. You don’t have to do that. She's happy because of you too.” Hope smiled sadly “Not like you. Its okay. So you aren’t upset with me?” Josie reassured her friend “No.” Hope was confused “Why?” Josie thought for a moment why wasn't she mad? Old Josie would've been furious and cruel but now it was different. “Because i know how easy it is to fall for her. Plus i think she might not know it but she has feelings too. No i’m sure of it even if it's only a little.” Hopes head shot up “Why?” she was curious it's understandable. “When i brought you up earlier in the car her smile it was the kind of smile you have when you see someone your crush down the hall.” Hope could sense the hurt in Josies voice. “Oh. Josie you should know i would never steal her from you.” She tried to reassure her friend “No. You couldn't. I already lost her. You should tell her.” Hope was shocked to say the least Josie Saltzman wanted her to tell Penelope the truth. Mind blown. 

…

After some time Penelope's family exited her room. “Hope, Josette. You may see Penelope now.” The two girls looked at each other and entered hand in hand. They each sat on a side of penelope, and both took her hand. “P. You gotta wake up c’mon lets see those beautiful green eyes of yours” Josie cried silently at the desperation in Hope’s voice. “This isn’t fair. It should've been me.” Hope shook her head “No. Don’t say things like that Penelope would kill you for even thinking that.” 

The two girls slept in the room with Penelope until they were awoken by Natalia “come on let's go home to eat and shower.” 

“Where you here all night too?” Hope questioned her friend “Yeah i stayed with axel. He asked for you allot. I think he might be in love with you.” she joked. “Yeah, i caught that. I’ll have to see him when we get back.” Josie laughed. “What?” they asked at the same time. Josie shook her head “Me and Penelope were saying something similar just before the accident.” The three girls left the hospital and headed home. 


	13. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls head back to mystic falls.

_ A month later the girls are preparing to go back to mystic falls. Penelope still Hasn’t woken up. _

Josie is on the Phone with Lizzie, Hope with alaric making sure flights are booked and rooms are ready. The girls put their bags in the car so they won’t forget any tomorrow morning. Hope went up to her room. All she could think about was telling Penelope how she felt she really wished she had. Now she may never get the chance. So she wrote in her journal. She wrote her heart out until everything was out all the reasons why she likes Penelope all the reasons she didn’t tell her. What she would have said. Everything. She decided to tear it out so she did and folded it then proceeded to put it in her pocket. She went to find Natalia. Nat sat alone on the swings out back. “Hey.” she didn’t bother turning around “Hope.” she scooted allowing hope to take a seat beside her “How are you doing?” she made it a point to check on the girl and make sure she’s okay for Penelope. “Me im fine.” Hope put an arm around the older girl. “Can you take me to see her?” Natalia faced her “sure. Wanna say goodbye before you leave tomorrow?” there was a hint of sadness in Nat’s tone. “Something like that” she looked down “Yeah, lets go. Oh should we bring Josie?” Natalia and Josie learned to get along. They both understood how much the other hurt for Penelope. “NO!” Hope cleared her throat “no. I need to do this alone.” The black haired girl stood there shocked “easy killer” she chuckled “Sorry.” The taller girl nodded and continued walking.

…

Most days Josie couldn’t bring herself to go see Penelope it hurt too much. Often times she stayed in her room on the phone with MG. He was the only one who knew about Penelope’s condition. She would've wanted it that way. Most nights He called her and she cried to him. She was excited to see him. She just couldn’t stay here anymore. It hurts too much walking past her empty room. Seeing Natalia who resembles Pen, and axel everyday he asks when is she coming home. Sometimes she will hear jasmine crying out “Henry she’s never going to wake up.” It’s something everyone is thinking at this point. Nothing has changed in Her condition since the accident. Josie couldn’t take it anymore she just wanted her mother.

…

Hope and Natalia walked into the hospital. “Nat-”

“I’ll wait here let me know when you're done.”   
“Thank you” she entered by herself and shut the door. 

“Hey P, The doctors said that you might be able to hear me. They don’t know for sure though. Me and Josie are leaving tomorrow morning..(She choked up) don’t be mad that she doesn’t come see you. It hurts too much for her to see you like this. But that isn’t why im here. I'm here because i didn’t want to leave without telling you the truth. And the truth is.. I- (she sobbed) I have feelings for you.. More than friends. So i need you to wake up okay? You know how this hurts me everyone i love dies so please don’t add onto the list and wake up for me. Okay?. Its okay if its not today but just don’t die please.” She was full on sobbing now. She laid next to Penelope. She placed her head on her Bestfriend’s chest. After “I have to go P but In case you can’t hear me.” She pulled the paper from her notebook out of her pocket. She took a Pen and wrote Penelope’s name on it and placed it in her hand. “Goodbye Penelope.” She leaned down and kissed her forehead. She walked out to the door stopping just before exiting. She had stained cheeks. For a moment she didn’t move. Until she did, she walked out of the door. 

…

The next Morning as the girls got ready The parks were downstairs breakfast was made along with coffee. Josie and hope came downstairs and ate. “Are you two excited to go home?” the question was floating out nobody spoke until josie did “I for one am excited to see my Bestfriend and my family. Not about school though.” Hope was silent “That’s great dear and you hope?” There were a ton of things hope could’ve said. “Not really. I don’t really have anyone in Mystic Falls.” she continued to eat not looking up. “I’m sorry to hear that. Well in any case the two of you are always welcome back here.” Hope smiled “Thank you.” After breakfast everyone was silent. “Well this is farewell I suppose. Jasmine shed a tiny tear and hugged both girls. “Please be safe.” they hugged her back “We will” Henry shook their hands “It was a pleasure getting to know you.” so formal ugh “Goodbye Mr Park.” she smiled sadly “please call me Henry.” Axel latched onto Hope’s leg “DON’T GOOO! YOU SAID YOURSELF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AT HOME” she tried to escape his death grasp but he wouldn't let go. Natalia Picked him up and removed his hands “Go to the car i’ll be there in a minute.” the boy kicked and screamed “UNHAND ME VILLAIN!” he attempted to bite her but she dropped him “AXEL. Knock it off.” He obeyed knowing better than to anger his mother. “Thank you mother. I will be back.” She kissed her Parents. “Be safe.” 

…

**The airport**

“SO.” Nat attempted to break the awkward silence. “SO.” josie responded but hope remained silent. “I guess this is it huh?” The older girl shoved her hands in her pockets “Yeah.” she sighed “Hey Josie, i'm sorry for the way i treated you when you first arrived you didn’t deserve that.” There was sincerity in her voice.“Don’t worry about it. I get it you were just protecting…” She went silent unable to even say her ex’s name. “Yeah, but still that's no excuse. I hope you know I consider you a friend and will always be here if you need me. ” Josie smiled slightly. “Me too Nat.” They hugged. Josie proceeded to Check in. 

Hope finally looked at Natalia. There were tears in both their eyes. “This summer has been hell. I don’t know if i would have survived without you Hope.” She laughed sadly. “Yeah. Me too. You really helped me figure some stuff out. Thanks. I'm really gonna miss you.” The taller girl reached forward and pulled hope into an embrace. “Don’t forget me okay?” She wrapped her arms around Natalia “Never.” They let go “Okay go now. Get out of here.” Hope smiled sadly “okay. Oh, nat?” 

“Yeah?”

“I left a letter for P. Please make sure no one else reads it.” 

“I will.” She reassured the shorter girl.“bye.” She sobbed out.“Goodbye.” Nat waved with tears in her eyes. She watched as The girls boarded the plane, and she was left alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Everything has changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie arrive to Mystic falls. Josie and Hope attempt to keep Penelope's condition a secret.

Hope had three Extremely hard days. The first when her mother died. The second when her father passed and the third was leaving Penelope behind not knowing if she would ever wake up. She got on the plane with Josie. The awkwardness of falling for the same girl was between them. Though Hope wasn’t sure she loved Penelope. As far as she knows its a crush. Both girls wanted to speak but neither did. The plane landed in the evening.Alaric and Lizzie awaited their arrival at the airport. “Lizzie” Josie dropped her bags and ran “JO!” the two met in the middle and hugged like never before. “I missed you so much!” Josie sobbed into her sister tears of joy.”I have so much to tell you Jo you really missed out”. When the two finally parted Lizzie took Josie's bag from Hope and wrapper her arm on her brown haired sister. The three girls walked towards alaric. “Dr. Saltzman.” Hope greeted him with a hug. “Girls. It’s good to have you back. How’s miss park.” Josie and Hope shared a look. And their gaze fell. Alaric could tell he was missing something “what?” he questioned “ nothing..She’s...okay, doctor saltzman.” Josie scoffed. Lizzie and her father shared a confused look. “Okay, anyway we should get going. Are you two hungry?” The three girls nodded “Starving.”

Alaric placed the girls bags in the trunk.  “What are you in the mood for?” no one spoke Josie had her earphones in. Hope was thinking of Penelope’s condition. Lizzie was on her phone texting. “Oh whatever you want dad. Oh thank you girls how about olive garden? Oh that sounds great dad. Well, Olive garden it is.” Lizzie rolled her eyes “you are such a dork dad.” he chuckled yes well deal with it. 

Everyone ate there was small talk. After dinner Alaric went to bring the car around and Hope was in the restroom. “Okay jo. Whats up?” Lizzie stopped in front of Josie “What do you mean?” Josie really didn’t want to talk about it. “You’ve been weird what's wrong? Did Penelope do something i swear to god if she did.” That was it that was Josie’s breaking point. Her heart tore into a million pieces at the mention of her name. Her eyes watered. “She did didn’t she?” Lizzie began to get angry. “No. sh-she’s in a coma.” She broke down crying. “WHat?” Lizzie was in shock. “Yes we were in a car accident about a month ago. She still hasn’t woken up.” Lizzie hugged her sister. “Oh jo. I'm so sorry.” she clutched onto the blonde twin as if her life depended on it. “I- i don’t think she is going to wake up liz.” She sobbed. “Don’t think like that Jo. She’s going to be okay.” before she could respond Hope appeared and saw the interaction. “Hey, hey, hey Josie. She is going to be fine okay. I know it. I feel it in my bones.” she proceeded to rub the brunettes back. Hope had a lot more experience with holding in her emotions. Outside she seemed fine but inside she felt how Josie looked. Alaric pulled up and the three girls sat in the back. Josie eventually fell asleep on Lizzie’s shoulders.

…

They arrived at the school and Josie headed for her room. She could really use a bath right about now. “Hope?” she turned to face the blonde twin. “Yes Lizzie?” she crossed her arms and asked the question on her mind all day. “What’s with you and Josie?” Lizzie arched a brow. “What do you mean?” the shorter girl played dumb. “She seems distant with you.” The blonde stated the obvious.“Oh.” Hope was a little disappointed. “So there is something.” she had a triumphant look plastered on her face. “I guess so. I really don’t want to talk about it Lizzie.” Hope sounded defeated. “Well, i Hope you can be there for her she really needs you.” The blonde’s tone was very expectant. Which made the auburn haired girl snap like a twig. “Yeah?! Well what about me huh? She was my best friend i care for her too. Nobody seems to think maybe i need someone too.” Hope barked. “Was?” Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows. “She’s still alive Hope.” she looked at her shoes “Yeah, well it doesn’t feel like it.” Lizzie hugged the girl with no words knowing she couldn’t say anything to make the pain go away.

“Should i be worried that Hope here is going to steal my girl?” Mg's voice broke the silence. Hope’s head shot up. She looked between MG and Lizzie. “No way.” Hope was shocked to say the least. Mg approached and hugged his friend “Hey, you okay?” he knew more than Lizzie did. “As fine as i can be.” She hugged the curly headed boy “Wait you knew?!” Lizzie punched his chest “Yeah i’m Peez’s right hand man.” he smiled sadly. “You didn’t tell me?!” he frowned “Sorry i couldn’t babe. It wasn’t my place.” he placed a small kiss on her cheek. “I understand.” Hope smiled she knew the boy loved Lizzie since he was young. “As much as i’d love to hear about how you too got together finally, i am seriously jet lagged so i am going to head to my room. “Goodnight Hope.” she waved “Hey, if you need anything i'm here.” the curly headed boy gave her a knowing look. “Thanks MG.”

The night was long neither girl could sleep. Hope’s phone went off. She unlocked it. Josie had texted her

**J:You up?** **  
** **_H:Yes. are you okay?_ ** **_  
_ ** **J:Fine. Can i come to ur room?**

**_H:Yeah, of course._ **

Again her phone goes off. The name at the top made Hope smile slightly. Natalia

**N:How’s home?**

**_H:Swell. Miss you though._ **

**N:Of course you do i am the best.**

**_H:Hardy Har Har_ **

**N:Seriously Hope are you really okay? I know you didn’t want to go back.**

**_H:I’m okay Nat i promise._ **

**N:Just checking.**

**_H:How is she?_ ** **_  
_ ** **N:No change :(**

**_H:Thought so. Keep me updated?_ **

**N:Without question. Good night Hope.**

**_H:Good night Nat._ **

There was a knock at the door. “Come in” the door creaked as Josie opened it. “Hi.” Hope patted the bed where she laid  “Come.” the taller girl did as she was told. “Can we talk?” Hope didn’t move “Yes.” Josie faced her friend. “I'm sorry.” Now Hope faced her. “What for?” The taller girl sighed “I know i’ve been acting different. It’s just that i don’t know how to act around you Hope. I know i said i didn’t care that you feel for.. But i do of course i do. It just feels like everything has changed.” Hope placed her left hand under her face. “Josie, don’t apologize for being human. I get it i really really do. Everything has changed i just don’t know if its good or bad. But listen to me no matter what i am here you are not alone i understand exactly how you are feeling. Besides you have Mizzie now.” Josie chuckled “yeah, i totally expected them to finally get together.”

…

Natalia sat in the room with Penelope. She didn’t really like anyone so she spent her time with her sister, sometimes talking to her and sometimes she just needed to be in the same room to get some rest. That day she sat in the room talking about everything at home. She explained the girls left and she missed having girls in the house. She told her about how much their parents were suffering. She placed her hand on Penelope’s. What happened next took her by surprise. Penelope squeezed her hand. She jumped up quickly “Pen, Penelope are you awake?!” Penelope just stirred slightly. “Come on pen. Open your eyes.” She opened the door “NURSE!”


	15. Only penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose awakee 👀

“NURSE!” Nurses and doctors ran into the room and threw her out. All that was left was to wait.To say Natalia was anxious was an understatement. Could her sister possibly be waking, and no less the day the girls went back home. She thought about letting them know but she didn’t want to get their hopes up. She decided it was best to wait in case she imagined the whole thing. However she did call her parents telling them to get to the hospital. About twenty minutes later her parents burst through the door. They quickly approached her. “What's wrong ?” She shrugged “i don’t know five nurses and two doctors ran in and threw me out.” She lied she didn’t want to build expectations. “Oh honey, its okay. Everything is fine.” her mother rubbed her back. Another half an hour passed finally two nurses excited than the rest followed by a doctor. Penelope’s doctor exited last and approached the family. “I have some news.” he said very nonchalantly. Nat couldn’t tell if it was good or bad news but then again doctors aren’t allowed to show emotions. She crossed her fingers and prayed internally. “What's going on doctor?” he smiled “Mr and Mrs Park, your daughter is awake.” Jasmine hugged the doctor she cried out “thank you thank you” Henry’s face shifted from worry and grief to relief. Nat she wasted no time and bolted to Penelope’s room. The door whipped open there she was sitting on her bed. Holding a letter in her hand.  **The LETTER. Hope’s letter.**

Penelope looked up at Nat. “Hey.” she smiled at her older sister “Hey? Seriously you're gone for over a month and you say Hey?” she was playful and hugged her sister as tight as possible. “N-nat… W-where’s axe?” the younger sister stuttered out. “He’s okay. He is fine so is Josie.” Which provided relief for the girl. “Oh th- thank god.” It was just like Penelope to make sure everyone is okay when she herself just woke from a coma. “Well, she will be ecstatic to hear you're okay. I'll call her.” She reached for her phone “NO!.” Penelope cleared her throat. “i mean don’t not yet please.” her eyes were pleading.“O-Okay. Can i ask why?” Penelope looked at the letter in her hands. “Let's just say i have some stuff to figure out first.” Nat smiled “ahh i see. Hope.” Penelope’s eyes widened slightly “Y-you know?” she stuttered again. “Yeah, i brought her to leave it. Josie encouraged her.” Now Penelope was confused “W-wait J-Josie did?” Nat’s brow furrowed Penelope was stuttering, could it be a side effect.? 

“P, are you okay? Forget that stuff right now. You just woke up from a Coma! How do you feel? What was it like? Could you hear us talking to you? What do you remember?” she began to bombard Penelope with questions. The younger girl chuckled “I'm fine, as well as i can be. It feels like i just took a really really long nap. Like i'm still tired. Sometimes, i could hear you. I heard you talk about moms pain, and that you missed me.” Natalia layed next to Penelope and put her head on Her little sisters chest. “I felt you do that before too.” Nat was confused “ I haven’t done this before.” Penelope was now confused too “Then who did?” Just then their parents and the doctor came in.

Her parents lit up and quickly hugged her. The doctor chimed in “Hello, miss park. So as you know you've been in a coma for about a month and a half. As of right now everything seems to be normal. Just in case we are going to keep you for a couple days for observation. How are you feeling?” he clicked his pen preparing to write. “I feel fine. Just a little tired and i have to use the restroom.” the doctor chuckled. “You may go.” she stood up and entered her bathroom. When she returned he was talking with nat. “Yes, she keeps stuttering.” he scribbled it down and assured her it is probably a short term effect but he will look into it. “Perhaps you should leave. Allow her to rest.” i interrupted “Can she stay? I don’t like hospitals i’d prefer to not be alone.” he nodded “ Yes, of course. “ he exited. “So are we going to talk?” Penelope shook her head “no just come lay with me i don't want to be alone.” She did. “Hey, you are never alone anymore we’re family. I've always got your back.” They slept until they woke up to the feeling of a small person on them. Eyes shot open and there sat axe.

“PENNY! You're awake!! I asked for you every single day.” Tears welled in her eyes. she felt guilty he could've been seriously hurt. She hugged him tightly he smiled “i knew you were okay. I just knew it.” She sobbed “what's wrong penny?” He was worried.”im so sorry axe. Im sorry” he hugged her again “it's okay it wasn't your fault. I'm just happy you're okay. Now you can bring Hope back” she shoved him slightly “ah so you're using me for Hope? Ouch.” He laughed “no she said she was sad to leave she cried.” Penelope’s face fell. “I know bud.” He smiled “But she's okay now you're awake” she nodded silently. Nat noticed the shift. “OKAy that's enough about Hope axe. It's time to go you have school.” He wrinkled his nose “ugh fine. Bye penny” he hugged her one more time and kissed her cheek “i love you.” She smiled “i love you too axe man.” He waved and left with his father. 

Natalia’s phone went off 

**Forget me already?**

**Never.**

Penelope noticed the texts “Who is it?” She locked her screen and slowly looked at her sister. “Hope” she cleared her throat “Oh.” She nodded “don't tell her.” She tilted her head “why.?” Penelope shifted her eyes to her hands. “I need to be the one to talk to her. In person.” 

**So no good morning text?**

**Ha sorry, i knew you had school and didn't want to wake you.**

**Like i can sleep anyway.**

**True. Won't happen again**

**It had better not**

**Go to bed dork.**

**Ughhh finee**

She smiled to herself. She knew the girl would be happy to know Penelope was awake. “Are you upset with her?” The younger sister shook her head “No, i just want to gather my thoughts before i talk to her.” She tapped her fingers “wait in person?!” Penelope nodded. “I'm going to go see her and josie. Want to come?” She contemplated for a moment “maybe you should do this alone..” penelope placed her hand on the older sister’s “c’mon Hope cares about you she’ll wanna see you.” She smiled “actually me and Josie bonded as well” she was taken aback by this “seriously? Maybe i should've went into a coma sooner” Nat shoved her playfully. “Shut up.” They laughed “i have to go i’ll see you later P.”

…

Ugh. Hope has school in a few hours but she couldn't sleep. She hadn't been sleeping well since the accident. A part of her feels like she will wake up and forget for a few seconds, or she will wake up to news of Penelope’s death. Fear kept her awake at night. Still she held Josie at least she could comfort her enough to feel safe. In the blink of an eye the sun began to rise and the girls had to get up and dressed. She shook Josie slightly. “Mmm” she shook her again “Josie, get up it's the first day of school.” She whisked in her sleep. Hope decided to shower and get dressed while letting Josie sleep a little longer. When she was dressed she dragged Josie off the bed “JOSETTE GET UP” she whipped up “i’m awake!” Hope giggled. “I hate you mikaelson” she smiled. It was almost as if in those moments they were oblivious to reality. 

Eventually the headed to class. Five minutes late. Hope had Chemistry and Josie had AP lang. Hope walked in and there were two seats one with a boy she didn't recognize in the back and one in the very front. She chose the back. She took a seat and the boy shifted to glance at her “Raf. Rafael waithe” he stuck his hand out. “Hope. Mikaelson” she shook his hand. He smiled slightly. 

Josie reached class and luckily for her Lizzie and Mg saved her a seat. They had most classes together since her headmaster was also her father. He knew they depended on each other so he put them together. The first day is always boring. But even with simple introductions Josie couldn’t keep herself out of her own thoughts. 

 


	16. like a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope gets released and plots with Natalia. Hope and Josie spend sometime out of the school with their friends. Hope decides to get out of her comfort zone.

A few days pass 

Finally Penelope was released from the hospital. When she reached her house she got settled in, ate a little bit, took a nice bath, and watched some TV. Even though school started already. The board knew about her situation and she was granted two weeks before she had to go to school in order to get situated. Penelope plans to spend a week with her family and the other in Mystic Falls. But in this very moment as she sat alone she was forced to deal with the thoughts she had been avoiding. Does she feel anything for help? And if so does that mean that she’s over Josie? Or could she possibly feel for both.

Meanwhile back in Mystic Falls 

Josie and Hope just got out of class they decided to head out to eat along with Mg and Lizzie. Hope invited Rafael. If there is one rule among the students at Mystic falls prep it is this: if Hope Mikaelson invites you anywhere you go. So he did, but not because he was obligated to but because he wanted to. He enjoyed the blue eyed girls company. Her eyes were sad and her smile was damaged but still they were beautiful. The group went to The Mystic Grill. Where the twins uncle worked “Uncle Jeremy!” The girls hugged him “HEEY. Dad let you guys out today huh?” They nodded “yeah school just started and he gave us an early day.” Jeremy messed up Lizzie's hair knowing fully it would bother her “and you decided to come see me, your favorite uncle” he smiled and led them to their seats. “Whenever you're ready.” 

Hope and Raf were having a lively conversation she enjoyed talking to him. He wasn't just some jock who thought he was better than everyone he was actually a really nice guy. Her phone went off “one sec” her smile grew almost as of she knew who it was.

She checked her phone. And chuckled. Natalia had sent a goofy photo with Axel. She typed out  **How adorable i really miss him.** She got a quick reply  **oh only him huh?** She smiled wider  **I mean i guess you're alright too.** Another reply.  **Careful you might bruise my ego Mikaelson.** She laughed out loud. Everyone watched her carefully. She noticed this so she replied once more  **Just doing the world a little good bringing your ego down slightly. Anyway i'm out with friends right now i’ll call you when i'm in my dorm.** No reply. “Boyfriend?” Raf asked. She shook her head “No a friend from Belgium” Josie perked up “Nat?” Hope smiled slightly and nodded “you guys talk an awful lot” she wiggled her eyebrows. “Yeah well i am in dire need of a best friend.” Raf cut in “you taking applicants?” They all chuckled “smooth dude” mg chimed in laughing at his friend. “I was just asking.” The conversations were light and flowed nicely. This was where both girls wanted to be and needed to be.

…

Natalia read Hopes text and put her phone down and connected it to the charger. She decided to let the girl have fun. She grabbed a towel and fresh clothes and took a shower. Penelope waited for her in The room. Natalia opened the door to Penelope on her bed “jesus! You scared me.” Penelope laughed “where are you headed?” Nat shook her head “nowhere i'm getting ready for bed.” Penelope smiled “want to watch a movie?” To be honest Penelope wanted to bond more with Natalia. Before she went into a coma they didn't really bond as much as she did with Axel and her parents. She realized when she woke up that Natalia had always been their only daughter and to all of the sudden have a sister who is only a couple years younger must have been hard on her. She stared at Her older sister waiting for an answer “sure.” To be honest Nat realized she loved Penelope more than she thought she did. It had hurt more than ever seeing her lay still in that hospital bed. “What are we watching?” Penelope loved horror movies “it?” Natalia smiled “okay, go make the popcorn i’ll be down in a second.

...

After dinner everyone was getting ready to go. Raf pulled Hope aside “hey do you want a ride back?” She nodded “sure let me just let Josie know.” He smiled “okay.” She walked up to Josie “i'm going to ride with Raf okay?” Josie simply nodded. “Okay let's go.” They walked off. 

“So Hope. How do you not have a boyfriend?” She laughed “what do you mean?” He smiled “i mean you are amazing. Funny, smart, beautiful, and your personality is great. How have you not been snatched up.” She sighed “I um i never really got around to it. I realized i have feeling for someone recently but something happened so it kind of left me heartbroken.” He frowned “oh?” She stayed silent “well he is an idiot then.” She shook her head “she.” Hope continued “it wasn’t her fault. She didn't know i never told her how i felt and then it was too late.” Raf was surprised “wait you're into girls?” She nodded “and guys. I'm Bisexual.” He was relieved otherwise this would have been awkward. “Oh. I'm sorry about that. So then that means you wouldn’t want to go out sometime?” He asked shoving his hands into his sweater pockets. “Like a date?” She asked. “Yeah like a date.” She thought for a moment. Maybe this is what she needed. To move on. “I’d love to.” He had a goofy grin plastered on “really?” She nodded “yeah, sounds fun. You never know right?” He opened the car door for her “right.” 

…

Josie, Mg, and Lizzie came in a car together. “Wheres Hope?” Mg asked “she left with Raf.” He smiled widely and wiggled his eyebrows “reaaaallly.” Lizzie shoved him “shut up babe.” He pecked her lips “oh come on i'm only teasing because the guy clearly likes her.” Josie laughed “you mean like you were clearly in love with Lizzie since childhood?” He deadpanned her “Hey! That was different.” She laughed “How so?” He swiped his bottom lip with his right thumb and posed “i actually had a shot.” The twins busted out into laughter “Okaay Mr smooth” he chuckled “come on before your dad kills us” 

…

Midway through it Natalia’s phone vibrated  **Are you busy or can we talk on the phone?** Nat checked the screen then locked it again. “So you still haven’t told Hope or Josie?” Penelope shook her head “no why?” She shrugged “It sucks lying to Hope.” Penelope nodded “i get it but think of her reaction when we go.” Nat smiled at the thought. “Well since you are the surprise can i at least tell her i am going to see her?” Penelope nodded “yeah, if you want to now shhh and watch the movie.” Nat unlocked her phone and typed  **i'm sorry watching a movie. But i have news.**

**Its okay. Oh yeah what's that?**

**I'm coming to mystic falls in a few days**

**What really?!**

**Yes.**

**Why? For meee?**

**Haha no. Business.**

**But you are going to come see me right?**

**I thought you didn't miss me?**

**Oh shut up you know i do.**

**Well then of course i will go see you.**

**Yay :) when?**

**Soon i will let you know.**

Natalia smiled to herself 

**Okay. But i wanted to tell you something too.**

**Go ahead.**

**I have a date.**

And it quickly faded as she looked at her sister

**Oh.**

**“Oh” is that bad?**

**No not at all i just thought. Nevermind**

**What?**

**It's just P.**

**Yeah, i know but i think i need a distraction the not knowing is what hurts the most.**

**I get it.**

**Anyway have fun watching your movie goodnight Nat.**

**Goodnight Hope.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i make Posie Endgame would some of you want me to do another fic for Henelope?


	17. is this real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Nat finally reach Mystic Falls Prep. Penelope talks with the girls. Hope has allot to think about. There is a kiss shared 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some henelope?? 🤷🏻♂️

***knock knock knock***

 

Hope opened the door. It was raf he wore a white t, hooded denim jacket and some dark black jeans with black vans. He stood there with a goofy grin. Hope could tell he was nervous “H-hi” she opened the door “i'm almost ready do you mind?” He took a step and shook his head “No not at all” he shut the door as she applied some light makeup . He sat down on the corner of her bed and twiddled his thumbs. He heard the sound of her heel click and looked up. His jaw dropped. To say he was blown away was an understatement Hope in a red dress, matching lipstick, and black heels. “Well, now i feel a little underdressed.” she smiled he was charming in his own way. “No, you look great.” he grinned at the compliment. He put his arm out allowing her to wrap her arm around his before they exited the room but before she could there was another knock .

 

“Josie i told you i can't hang out today.” she opened the door expecting a tall brunette but instead found a shorter green eyed raven haired girl. “Penelope?!” she threw her arms around the green eyed girl. Penelope could feel the tears that escaped Hope’s eyes. “Hey, don’t cry it's okay?” Hope hugged tighter if that was even possible. “Is this real are you here? Awake?” she kept her eyes shut she feared if she opened them Penelope would not be there.  “Yeah, im here.” Penelope stroked her hair. “Im here. And i know.” Hope’s heart stopped  **the letter.**

 

She didn’t let go though, not until raf tapped her shoulder “um, it's clear you need some time to catch up rain check?” Hope nodded “Thank you, im sorry.” he smiled even though he was disappointed “Don’t be. A date with you is worth waiting for” Penelope’s head poked up “Date?” Hope was frozen how could she explain this. “No no no don’t let me interrupt. Go on your date Hope. She walked out the room. Penelope was hurt. She spent days thinking about the letter and her own feelings. She was gone for a month. A fricken month and Hope was going on a date. She was angry to say the least. Until she felt a hand on her wrist. Hope had chased after her.

 

“P, wait let me explain.” Penelope stopped in her tracks. “Okay.” Hope was grateful “P i spent weeks crying for you. All i wanted was to tell you everything. I didn’t know if you were going to wake up anymore. And i-i wallowed everyday  so i wanted to -“ Penelope cut her off. Hope was surprised when all of the sudden Penelope’s lips were on hers. Not that she was complaining. She took a second to react but she quickly kissed her back. It was a beautiful moment. All emotions in one moment. The two parted“I know. And i'm so sorry. I read the letter. I do. I have feelings for you too.” Penelope spoke. “What about Josie P i can’t hurt her. She's my friend.” Hope felt guilty. “Hope, are we going to put away how we feel for Josie’s sake? All i've ever done was for Josie now i'm doing something for me. I like you. I want to give this a go. The question is do you? And if it makes you feel better i already talked to Josie today. I was honest and she was supportive. This is your decision.” Penelope Caressed Hopes cheek. She smiled slightly. “Sleep on it. Let me know” she kissed the auburn haired girls forehead and walked away. Leaving Hope to think over this messy situation.

 

**A couple hours ago**

 

Penelope and Natalia had just landed in mystic falls. They took a cab to the school Penelope once called home. It felt like another life. “You okay pen?” Nat placed a hand on her younger sisters shoulder. “Yeah, fine. Just nervous.” Penelope knew the girls could react badly to her not telling them she woke up. It was a 50/50 shot. So when they reached the school and set foot on campus neither of the sister were prepared to be greeted by The Saltzman twins.

 

Josie likes to pretend everything is fine. For the most part Josie is very selfless. Unless it came to Penelope. So when she had to go home and leave the shorter girl behind in a coma it had hurt Josie badly. She went through the days not paying attention. She was quiet and to herself. So when she saw the beautiful green eyed girl walk on campus she thought she was halluciNating. That is until Lizzie took the words out of her mouth “is that.. Satan?” She joked Josie dropped everything and ran into Penelope's arms. “You're okay! When did you wake up?! What are you doing here?! Does Hope know?” Penelope laughed and held the taller girl for a few moments before parting. “Im fine. I woke up about a week ago.” Josie shot an angry look at her and Nat “how could you not tell me?!?!” She shoved them “i wanted to tell you guys but p wouldn't let me” Penelope deadpanned her older sister “narc” Josie watched this exchange and smiled to herself she could tell the two had bonded more. “To answer your other questions. I'm here because i have some unfinished business. And no Hope doesn't know. So please don't tell her. I want to.” 

 

Josie’s heart fell “u-unfinished business.. its Hope isn't it…?” Penelope’s gaze fell. “Josie.” She put her hand up. “Its okay P. I know already. I guess i kind of always knew.” Her eyes watered. “I guess i just Hoped i was wrong.” The hurt in her eyes made the guilt in Penelope rise. “Josie you will always have a special place in my heart. I will always love you but-“ Josie cut her off “Now you feel for Hope and need to see where it goes.” Penelope nodded. “I understand Pen. If it doesn't work out though you have a place in my heart too. Now go find her before it’s too late.”  _ Too late? What could she mean by that?  _ Penelope asked herself. “Go!” She shoved Penelope. “Okay okay. Thank you Jo.” The taller girl smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

 

Penelope went looking for the blue eyed girl. “That was awful mature of you Josette.” Nat spoke. “Yeah well if you love someone you have to set them free dont you.” Nat took a seat “maybe. But it doesn't make it any easier.” Josie nodded “yeah, but i have faith that in the end we will be together because she is my forever.” 


	18. come with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Penelope talk and hope makes a decision. Meanwhile Josie attempts to be friends, and Natalia argues with Hope.

After that the next few hours were a blur for Hope. One second she had Penelope in her arms and the next hours had passed and she was wandering in the middle of the night. She couldn’t remember where she had been, almost as if she blacked out. In all honesty Hope was overwhelmed. She wants Penelope but she couldn’t hurt Josie. Despite having her permission not that she needed it, She knew in her heart Josie was hurting because she was in love with Penelope. She was stuck and had no solution. She wandered until she sat in the garden on a bench. She could hear someone approaching but she didn’t say a word.

 

 “Hope, what are you doing out this late?” That voice was so familiar  **Natalia** “oh, you know. Thinking. And you?” nat sat next to her “Same, How was your date?” Hope chuckled “Yeahh, it didn’t happen.” The older girl turned to face Hope and scowled “You got stood up? Who was it i will end them!” Hope just laughed again “No, Actually your sister showed up before i got to go on it. And well you know.” nat was confused “Know what?” now so was hope “She didn't tell you?” the older girl narrowed her eyes “Tell me what?” Hope sighed “She kissed me.” Nats eyes widened “SHE WHAT?!?” hope nodded “Yeah. She told me she wanted us and i had to figure out if i wanted us too.” natalia was sympathetic “Do you?” hope looked at the girl in disbelief. “Of course i want us. She’s all i wanted since she left. It’s just. I don’t see how this could work.” Nat knew how this game went Hope had to figure it out on her own. “Why not?” Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to nudge her. “For starters Josie.” she could see the guilt in her friends eyes. “Yeah but Penelope made her choice Josie had a shot and ruined it, and half of that was Penelope true, but shouldn’t you have a shot at happiness too?” she had a point and hope knew it. “True, but you guys live in Belgium. I live well here.” Nat strained a smile. “Hope. you are practically my best friend now. So i say this with the utmost respect. Now you are just looking for reasons to say no. You have to look deep deep deep down and figure out if you are willing to live with the what if’s. Figure out if you can see yourself with my sister. Regardless of what you decide i will stand by you. Just if you are going to reject her at least have the balls to actually do it. She’s been through enough.” she was right again “why are you so wise?” She laughed. Hope could always make her laugh. “Guess it comes with the age.” they both chuckled and sat in silence. 

 

Only for a moment. “Hope?” Nats voice was so quiet if hope hadn’t been next to her she would have missed it. “Yeah?” she watched the sunrise. “I- im sorry.” Nat felt guilty “What for?” now hope faced her. “Not telling you when Penelope woke up last week…” the older girl stared at the ground. “LAST WEEK?!?” Hope was surprised, and angry. “Yeah..” she fidgeted. “What the hell?! so all those times i asked for updates y-you lied to me?” Hope had always despised lying. “I know i lied hope im so so so sorry. But-” she tried to explain but hope wouldn’t let her. “But nothing. You lied.” Hope was furious. “Hope hear me out.” She put her hand up to stop her from speaking. “No. I need to go” she stormed off before Natalia could react. She sighed and sat there all alone. 

 

…

  
“Hey p, what are you doing later?” She whipped around to find her ex Josie. “I don’t know yet why?”   
“Want to go see a movie?” Josie could tell her mind was elsewhere “Movie?” She nodded “Yeah me, you, lizzie and MG”penelope smiled “That sound like fun.”   
“Yeah? So your in?” Josie attempted to hold in a smile “Sure, why not.” To be perfectly honest that sounded like a horrible idea. But penelope was willing to do anything to distract herself from hope. At the beginning she was confident they would get together but now after several hours and many thoughts. She wasn't so sure anymore

 

The group decided to watch intruders. It was in a word Intense. Penelope couldn’t get comfortable her phone kept vibrating. So much so that Josie and Mg noticed. “turn it off or step outside.” Mg stated she got up to exit the theatre not before josie reached for her wrist “do you need company?” Penelope smiled “no, i got it thanks.” Josie let go and watched The love of her life exit. Penelope checked her phone she had texts from her sister asking where she was and asking to meet up she was frantic. penelope told her where she is and that she will be there soon. She quickly texted Josie apologizing for leaving but her sister needed her.

 

On her way back to the school Hope called. She quickly answered. “Hey hope what's up?” She asked nonchalantly “Seriously? Whats up?” How could they go from a magical kiss to what's up so quickly “Ha yeah.” Penelope chuckled “Are you busy?” Hope asked

“Umm sort of? I'm on my way back to campus” hope was curious who she was with “Oh. Where were you?”

“Movies” she knew with who and it hurt. She didn't answer so penelope ran back to Josie. “okay. Can we meet when you get here? And talk.” She had a hint of attitude and penelope for sure noticed “Yeah yeah sure. I'm a few minutes away if you want to meet in the front?” Penelope could feel a shift but she couldn't put her finger on it “Yeah, i’ll be there.” Panic began to spread through her “See you in a bit.”

 

A few minutes later Penelope pulled into the driveway  she saw Hope immediately pacing and talking to herself. Penelope thought this was really cute. She got out of the car silently and approached the girl from behind. She didn’t say a word and listened. “Of course i want to be with you but you live on a whole other continent. As much as i want to be with you i just don't see how it could work.” She sighed “Plus as much as Josie says she is okay with us she isn't.” Penelope was in thought. “So then come with me.” Hope whipped around so fast “PENELOPE! How long have you been there?” she said in a panic.“Long enough. Take a year off and come to Europe with me.” Penelope stated like if it was no big deal. “You are insane. We can’t live together.” Hope couldn’t believe what Penelope was proposing. “Why not? My family loves you, we were roommates now we would be housemates and you didn’t want to come back in the first place.” she made several great points. But this was crazy. “How did you know that?” the dark haired girl tilted her head and smiled “My family. Come on what's stopping you?” the blue eyed girl sighed “What if we don’t work. Things could be ruined between us. Or what if living together is too much pressure on our relationship?” Penelope took a step forward “Just think about it. If you come and decide you do just want to be friends we will be. And you come back to mystic falls.” Hope ran her fingers through her hair. “Are you sure? I need you to be sure about us and what you are asking of me.” Penelope lowered her peircing geen eyes to stare into hope blue ones. “Hope. I have never been more sure of anything. I almost died. I don’t know when i will die so i want to go for it. But it's up to you.” she was sincere which reassured hope. “Okay.” Hope was nonchalant about it. As if she didn’t just agree to move in with her.“C’mon please give us a try” Penelope was dead set on convincing hope. “PENELOPE I SAID OKAY!” she chuckled “Okay?” Penelope was surprised “Okay. we’re doing this.” Penelope smiled and pulled hope into her arms. Their foreheads touched. Penelope wrapped her arms around hope’s waist and hope around penelope’s neck. With one hand she placed it on Penelope’s neck and the other played with her hair. They stood there for a moment taking in the feelings flying around. Until penelope pulled away. “As much as i’d like to stay here in this moment with you forever i need to find my sister.” hope’s smile faded. “What? Do you know something hope?” she nodded. “ I may or may not have flipped on her for not telling me when you woke up.” she spoke low knowing Penelope wouldn’t be happy. “Hope.. I asked her not to..” there was guilt in her voice.“WHAT WHY?!” Hope was hurt “I wanted to surprise you. And well i needed to think after i read the letter. I needed to figure out how i truly felt before i talked to you. Please don’t be angry at her. If you need to be angry be angry with me. Everyday she begged me to tell you.” the green eyed girl explained. “Okay.” Hope understood it was overwhelming for the green eyed beauty. “I have to meet up with her.” Penelope finally let go of Hope. “Where is she? I need to talk to her first, i need to apologize.” Now hope felt guilty. Of course NAtalia would be loyal to her sister. “Garden.” penelope replied “I’ll see you later.” hope kissed penelope’s cheek and walked off to meet up with Nat. 

 

There she was sitting in the same place where the younger girl left her. “Hey nat.” she spoke softly while approaching the older girl.“HOPE. Hear me out” hope raised her hand. “No need for that i talked to penelope she explained. I understand of course you were loyal to your sister over me i would be too. Im sorry Nat. i should’ve heard you out it’s just i have experience with people i care about lying and letting me down. I assumed the worst and im so sorry.” Nat smiled softly it was strained. Hope had hurt Nat but she would never show it. “Yeah of course. I get it hope. You’re forgiven.” The blue eyed girl hugged the older girl. “Penelope and i need to talk to you. But that can wait.”   
  



	19. written in the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and penelope tell their friends about their big decision. Penelope and Josie have an important conversation. With a hint of jealous hope??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this took forever i've been so busy. but i am back and ready to update stay tunedd.

Later that night Penelope snuck into Hopes room. She knocked and the blue eyed girl opened it softly. She had just showered and her hair was wet, she wore her burgundy pj pants and a black tank top. “How are you always so beautiful?” Penelope asked gawking. Hope blushed “I’m not, i look terrible right now.” Penelope took a few steps until she was face to face with the auburn haired girl. She didn’t say a word instead she placed her hands on the sides of Hope’s face. She rubbed her thumb along Hope’s cheek, and smiled. “No. You’re Beautiful Hope.” Her green eyes stared into Hope’s Blue ones. It was silent as they stared into each others souls. Penelope pulled Hope in for a kiss. The first was a peck, followed by a series of more passionate kisses. It was almost if they tried to fit in as many as they could before they could be interrupted. As if on cue Penelope’s phone vibrates: ruining the moment.

 

**_Hey just wanted to know if Nat is okay?_ **

**_Yeah, she is fine thank you._ **

**_Okay sorry you missed the movie maybe we could hang out just the two of us before you leave?_ **

**_Maybe. I have to go talk later._ **

**_Bye_ ** ****  


Penelope shoved her phone back in her pocket and looked back at Hope. “Who was that?” Hope asked already knowing the answer. “Josie. She wanted to check in on Nat.” Hope scoffed “Sure yeah, if she wanted to check on nat she would have called or texted Nat.” Penelope immediately recognized the Jealousy. She took a seat on Hope’s bed. “Come here.”   
“Penelope-” Hope was cut off “Hope, come sit.” she patted the bed, and Hope listened. “I chose you. Don’t worry about Josie. Okay?” Hope shook her head. “How can i not? You were in love with her.” Penelope nodded “Yeah I was. The keyword being WAS” she reassured the girl. She knew Hope was still uncertain. She laid down and Pulled Hope into her arms. Hope rested her head onto the other girls chest. She placed her arm over Penelope’s abdomen. And Penelope wrapped her arms around Hope. “baby, if you are unsure it’s okay. I don’t want to pressure you into leaving if you aren’t ready.” Hope shook her head “ I am. I'm ready for us. For you” Penelope smiled and rubbed her hand on Hope’s back. “Okay” they laid there silently, and cuddled. It was in this moment Penelope realized she never officially asked Hope to be her girlfriend.  “Are you ready enough to tell people tomorrow?” Hope looked up at Penelope. “Wow trying to make sure i go huh?” she laughed. “Something like that.” Penelope smiled at Hope. “Yeah tomorrow.”

 

“I should get going you have class in the morning.” she began to wiggle out of Hope’s grasp. “Penelope. Please. Stay the night.” she stopped wiggling. “Okay.” she played with Hope’s hair until she fell asleep. She proceeded to kiss her forehead. She watched the sleeping girl at peace. She was so happy in this moment. So she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep happily. When Hope woke up the following morning she was more than happy. Penelope was still sleeping soundly. She felt the warmth radiating off of the sleeping girl. She attempted to get out of bed carefully not to wake the other girl. Unfortunately Penelope still had her arms wrapped around Hope so she began to stir as Hope made any movement. However Penelope did not awaken. She quickly grabbed her uniform and entered the bathroom to change. She grabbed her bag kissed Penelope’s cheek and shut the door softly behind her. She quickly headed to breakfast. Where she met up with her friends. Josie mg and Lizzie talked about the movie from last night. Until Mg asked the question. “How was your date with Raf?” Hope’s eye widened as panic spread through her entire body. She forgot to call raf. “Um it didn’t happen. I got distracted by Penelope.” Josie turned away. “Actually she wants us all to meet up.” everyone shared looks “Yeah, sounds good? Where and when?” Lizzie questioned. “Um im not sure i’ll ask later she was still asleep, i don’t want to wake her.” Mg’s eyes widened “Did you two..” Hope realized what it sounded like “GOD NO MG get your mind out of the gutter. We were just talking sheesh.” Lizzie placed a hand on Josie’s leg under the table in attempt to comfort her.  She casted a look at Hope, which she immediately recognized. “Sorry jo.” she nodded “it's fine Hope im fine.” the rest of breakfast was awkward. Until the group split and headed to class. Lizzie and Josie had every class together perks of being the headmasters children. “Soo Hope and Penelope spend nights together?” the blonde twin attempted to bring up the subject.“Can we not talk about that liz.” Josie spoke harshly “Right, sorry. But if you want to talk i'm here.” Lizzie knew when to back off, and right now her sister was hurting.

…

 

As Hope and Mg headed to class he broke the silence “so you and peez huh?” he sounded surprised.“Yeah. We aren't like together together or anything but yeah.” she sounded so happy “I'm happy for you Hope i really am. You deserve happiness.” He was sincere.“Thanks mg. Can you keep a secret?” Hope was excited and dying to tell someone anyone. “Of course.” he gave her that infamous grin. “I'm going to Belgium with Penelope.” his jaw dropped “You’re what?!?” The utter shock in his voice spooked the girl. “Shh. It's a secret nobody knows yet. That's why Penelope wants to have a meet up.” she explained “A bit fast don't you think?” there was a hint of judgment in his voice but Hope didn't care. “Definitely but-“ her phone vibration distracted her mid thought. She smiled at her phone it was the green eyed girl.

**Dinner later?**

**Yes! But can we invite everyone to tell them the news?**

**If you want to of course whenever you are ready :)**

**Okay i will what time?**

**6:30 sound okay?**

**Sounds perfect peez.**

**Great see you soon Hope.**

“Anyway. I don't have much here and if i want a real shot with pen i have to go.” she explained “If you say so Hope, just be careful. Especially telling jo.” he worried for his best friend. “I know.” The auburn haired girl sent out a group chat to Lizzie, Josie, mg, nat, and raf. **Dinner @6:30 mystic grill be there.**

**Ok!**

**Sure!**

**Ofc!**

**I’m there.**

Everyone but Josie RsVp'd.

…

Josie was in class when she got the invite. She watched her friends RsVp ,but something in her bones told her not to go. She didn’t want to hear what would be said she could feel it. Instead she stared at her screen until the teacher pulled her out of her daze “EARTH TO JOSETTE” Mr. Williams waved his hand in front of her face. She flitched “Sorry dorian” he sighed “Josie can i speak to you after class.” she nodded. The rest of class flew by quickly. The bell rang and students left except Josie. “Josie, do i need to talk to your father?” he quirked an eyebrow while crossing his arms. “No, Mr. Williams i'm sorry i was just a little distracted.” she blurted out.“It won't happen again right” he asked in statement form. “Right.” she nodded apologetically. “Okay, go. But next time i will talk to your father.” he warned. She rushed out and to her next class.

 

…

 

Finally, school was over everyone headed to their dorms. Mostly to get ready but Josie sat down and dove into her homework. At Least until Lizzie asked the question floating in the air. “Are you going jo?” she was cautious. “No, tell them i wasn’t feeling well.” she knew they wouldn’t buy it but she didn’t feel like going. She proceeded to do work until Lizzie walked out with MG. She threw herself on her bed.

 

…

 

During dinner Hope and Penelope sat together. The raven haired girl leaned over and whispered something to Hope, everyone watched this exchange. Raf put two and two together. “We have an announcement.” Penelope spoke, “you guys are together we been kneww.” Hope chuckled “Actually we aren’t” Penelope chimed in “YEt. we aren’t official yet.” Hope smiled “Actually, i- i’m moving to belgium with Penelope.” she said in one breath. And the mood of the table shifted. Some were confused other were hurt. Lizzie noticed Mg wasn’t shocked  “You knew?” he nodded “Hope told me a little bit ago.” Lizzie faced Her friend “when?” Penelope answered “well I am going back this weekend and she will follow at the end of the quarter unless she changes her mind.” Hope deadpanned her “Which i won’t.” raf was silent “I. I should go.” he stood and left. The rest of dinner was a bit awkward but eventually improved.

 

As everyone was leaving Lizzie pulled Penelope aside. “Penelope, i never liked you.” the shorter girl rolled her eyes.“Geez thank you Lizzie i forgot.” The blonde shook her head “Shut up and let me finish.” The green eyed girl motioned Lizzie to continue “Proceed.” so she did “I never liked you but Josie cares about you. I am not going to break her heart for you she didn't come because she could sense something. YOu are going to tell her not me.” Penelope nodded “Okay.” she knew Lizzie was right. “I am not joki.. Wait did you say okay?” Lizzie was surprised it was that easy “Yeah. she deserves to hear it from me and i can answer her questions.” to be honest she planned on talking to Josie. “Great we will take Hope.” The taller girl patted the shorter girl, “Okay. wish me luck.” she sent a quick text to Hope **Goodnight. I am headed to talk to Josie. Don't wait up.**

**Okay see you tomorrow.**

She sent one to Josie as well.

**I am on my way so get up and dressed.**

**Ok.**

When Penelope arrived Josie waited patiently outside for her. She stopped the car and rolled the window down “get in” Josie as usual did what she was told. Neither girl spoke a word. Until Penelope parked at the pier where they shared their first i love you’s. “Penelope what are we doing here?” Penelope didn’t speak she got off the car and began walking. Josie followed. “We need to talk.” Ugh Josie dreaded those words. They stopped at the edge of the pier. The view was beautiful the way the moon reflected off the water. “Okay so talk.” Penelope sighed and faced the water away from Josie “Hope is coming to live with me in Belgium.” those words were like daggers to Josie’s heart. “Isn’t it a bit soon?” she asked “Probably but it won’t work if she is here and i'm there.” Josie stood next to Penelope now and faced her “So comeback.” the seriousness in her tone showed. “Josie.. You know I can't.” the sadness in Penelope’s voice lingered “So you drag her with you?” the taller girl huffed out. “It is her decision.”  
There was a silence. “Do you love her?” she didn’t want to ask but she needed to know. “Josie..” She was cut off. “Answer the question.” the force in her voice hurt Penelope,“I- I don't know.” Josie scoffed “What do you mean you don’t know?” Penelope rubbed her temples. “I mean I do have feelings, but i don’t know. that is why she is coming we need to find out ourselves.” Josie’s gaze fell “Oh.” Penelope sighed “Why didn’t you go Jojo?" there goes that stupid nickname that she missed so much, but not in this context. “Because I knew I didn't want to hear the news. How could i? I love you and you are leaving again, with a girl.” Now Penelope’s gaze fell she knew she was hurting the brunet and that was the last thing she wanted. “I'm sorry.” Josie shook her head “Don’t be. I get it you need to know. Does not make it any easier but you know in the end it will be me and you. We are written in the stars.” she said nonchalantly. “Do you really believe that?” Josie nodded.“I do. We are meant to be.” Penelope took a deep breath “Guess we will have to wait and see.” Josie smiled. “Guess so.” Penelope was over this conversation. “Are you ready to go or do you need a moment?” she asked quietly. “Can we stay a bit?” she asked softly.“Yeah of course.” the two girls sat on the pier silently. ****


	20. I love it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope plans a surprise for Penelope the night before Penelope and Nat head back to Belgium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryy im so laggy i got a new job and ive been working 12 hr shifts.

A few days passed it's time for Penelope and Natalia to go home. Hope spent as much time as she could with Penelope knowing full well she was leaving tonight.  This whole week had been a dream. Aside from having to sit in class for seven hours and do homework. Atleast Penelope often helped Hope so they could have time together. Today Hope planned a small surprise for Penelope. A date on the rooftop. It was a friday. And Hope was acting weird. Penelope knew something was up but she feared Hope was changing her mind. So when Hope asked her to come over she was scared. However Penelope was not a coward so she would face Hope and her decision.

 

When she reached the dorm she was yanked into the room and thrown onto the bed Hope attacked her with kisses. She kissed the green eyed girls entire face minus her lips. Penelope giggled “Hope stop, stop, stop.” She cried out. “What’s going on?” She asked once Hope finally stopped. “Well i know you leave tomorrow and i still have a few weeks until I leave for Belgium so i wanted to do something today.” Hope answered. “So you attack me with kisses?” Hope chuckled “no. I have a surprise but i need you to trust me. Do you? Trust me?.” Penelope raised an eyebrow and stroked her chin as if in thought. “i'm not sure should i?” Hope shoved her playfully. “Im kidding of course i trust you Hope.” Hearing this brought a smile to Hope’s face. “Then put this on.” She tossed a blind fold to the raven haired girl. “Ooh you know i LOVE roleplay.” She joked while wiggling her eyebrows. “Penelope! You are impossible.” Hope smiled. The green eyed girl placed the blindfold over her eyes and turned around “would you mind?” Hope obliged. She took Penelope’s hand and led her to the rooftop. “Are you ready?” She asked preparing to remove Penelope's blindfold. “Ready.” Hope untied the fold and watched the green eyed girl.

 

Penelope opened her eyes to find herself on the roof of the school. There were lights strung up and sheets hung into the form of a fort. With one opening facing the side of a wall where another sheet hung and a projector placed in front of it. Inside the fort was bowls of snacks and a 24pack of dr pepper. “Hope…” she said in a whisper. “Do you like it?” Hope was insecure she couldn't quite read Penelope's reaction “no, Hope i don't like it..” Hope’s heart dropped.. “I love it.” She whipped around and pulled Hope into a passionate kiss. “I can't believe you did this for me..” Hope smiled “I'd do anything for you P.” The two girls sat and put a movie on they spent the whole night together on the roof. Knowing all too well this was only the beginning.

 

…

 

The next morning Hope and Penelope woke up and while Hope showered Penelope said her goodbyes. Hope drove the sisters down to the airport. Nat was oddly quiet. When the plane was preparing to board the passengers Penelope and Hope walked towards the window. “I'm gonna miss you P.” Hope embraced the green eyed girl. “I'm going to miss you too Hope. At Least we will see each other in a few weeks.” She kissed the top of Hope’s forehead. They stared into each other's eyes **Flight 192 now boarding at gate 12** “thats me.” The raven haired girl whispered she leaned in as did Hope. The two shared a kiss. A longing and passionate kiss. They knew it would be a while before they could connect their lips again. So they took in the moment and all its beauty. Before Natalia interrupted “OKAY! Let's go lover girl before we miss our flight. See you soon Hope.” She hugged the girl quickly. Natalia practically had to drag Penelope away. Hope waved goodbye and stayed until she saw the plane leave. Finally she let a tear escape.

 

The plane ride was silent. Penelope stared out the window thinking. Thinking about the lips of the auburn haired girl, and the words of her ex echoed in her mind. “Me and you, we are written in the stars.” Penelope didn't believe in destiny for that meant there was no free will. “Hey you okay P?” She snapped out of her thoughts “yeah, yeah im fine. Are you? You’ve been awfully quiet.” Natalia nodded “im fine. I'm just concerned. Are you two sure you are ready for this big step?” Nat was just being an older sister looking out for her baby sister. “Honestly.. I'm terrified. I mean I really like Hope and I want to see where things go..”  she trailed off “But?” The older girl questioned “But Hope is my best friend. What if we don't work out as a couple and we can't be friends anymore? What if i lose her too. I'm not sure u can live with myself if I lost her”. Penelope was relieved to get this off her chest. “What if Josie is right ? And me and her are meant to be together and Hope is just in the crossfire. She would never forgive me.” Natalia put her hand on Penelope’s shoulder. “Maybe you should talk to her about how you’re feeling?” Natalia wanted her sister to have a healthy relationship with Hope made of honesty,but truth be told she had ulterior motives. “Are you insane she would be so angry. She might literally burst.” Penelope remarked “No more lies remember?” Penelope sighed “you’re right. No more lies. I will call her.” The younger sister rested her head on Nats shoulder. Natalia rested her head on her sisters. “I miss axe.” Penelope grabbed Natalia's hand. “Me too. Nat. But we will see him soon.”

 

…

 

When the girls arrived home Axe ran out the door and jumped into his sisters arms. “YOU'RE HERE YOU'RE REALLY HERE! Finally! I missed you guys so much.” His happiness spread through their hearts. “We missed you too bud.” Penelope ruffled his hair. “Did you bring me something from america?” Penelope placed her hand on her heart and scoffed “do you hear that nat? He only missed us because he wanted a gift.” Natalia let out an exaggerated sigh “Ouch. That hurt real bad axe.” The sisters looked at each other. “No! That's not what I said.” He pouted. The girls laughed “im kidding here. Natalia pulled out a box from her bag. He quickly opened it. “An Ipod! Thanks Nat.” She smiled. “I got you something too. But it wont get here till next month. AND Don't ask what it is. It's a surprise and I know you’ll love it.” Penelope smirked. Natalia giggled knowing her alleged gift was Hope. Knowing full well Axe was in love with her. He ran off to show his best friend his new ipod. “You know he is going to hate you for dating the love of his life.” Nat laughed. “Oh yeah. Definitely except we aren’t official. He could probably steal her.” They laughed again. “I'm going to shower.” Penny nodded. “I have to call Hope.”


	21. She didn't tell you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope calls hope. Hope is enlightened by josie. Some drama lama mama.

Penelope took her bags upstairs and went straight for her room to call Hope. The ringing was driving her nuts until she reached voicemail **_hey you’ve reached Hope mikaelson leave a message and ill give you a call back. If I feel like it._ ** _Beep._ She chuckled. “Hey Hope, i think this is the first time I’ve heard your voicemail. Well, I totally forgot about the time difference you are probably asleep. I just wanted to tell you that I am home and safe, but totally missing you in my bed right now” she paused “cuddling get your mind out of the gutter you pervert so yeah, give me a call later.” Click. She let herself fall onto her bed. A few minutes later nat peeked in “did you tell her?” The older sister asked leaning her head against the door. “Nah. Voicemail.” She sighed. “Get some rest little sis. We had a long flight.” She ruffled her younger sisters hair before exiting the room. Penelope found herself staring into the ceiling before she knew it darkness took over and she was sound asleep.

 

**..few hours ago..**

 

Hope watched the girl she was quickly falling for leave. She knew they would reunite soon but she couldn’t help but feel like something had been taken from her. Ever since Penelope’s accident all she’s wanted to do was be with the green eyed goddess. The drive back to the school felt empty. Like something was missing. She played music to fill the emptiness. Once she reached the school she sat in the lobby. She spaced out for a moment until a voice behind her. “So you are really leaving?” Hope recognized that voice. “Yeah. I didnt think you would ever speak to me again.” She tapped on the chair. “To be honest I didn't plan to.” She sat in front of Hope. “But?” Hope questioned. “But.. I pushed you into her arms because i told you to pursue her. I wanted to be just friends with her and now I don't even have that.” Josie stated. “Jo.. she cares about you. She’s just giving you time.” Hope whispered. “So are you not angry with me?” Josie asked “why would i be?” Hope was confused. “Oh.. she didn’t tell you..” Hope could see the regret in Josies brown eyes. “Tell me what?..” Josie sighed. “I- nothing.” Josie stuttered “Josie. Tell me.” Hope began to grow impatient.“I'm sorry , I shouldn't have said anything” Josie stated.“For the love of god Josie. Just tell me!” Hope always hated when people didn’t finish their thoughts. “The night you two invited everyone to dinner..” Hope signaled for her to continue. “She came to talk to me alone.” Hope nodded. “We went to the pier. Where we both said i love you for the first time..”

 

**..Flash back..**

 

 **Penelope’s gaze fell she knew she was hurting the brunet and that was the last thing she wanted. “I'm sorry.” Josie shook her head “Don’t be. I get it you need to know. Does not make it any easier but you know in the end it will be me and you. We are written in the stars.” she said nonchalantly. “Do you really believe that?” Josie nodded.“I do. We are meant to be.” Penelope took a deep breath “Guess we will have to wait and see.” Josie smiled. “Guess so.” Penelope was over this conversation. “Are you ready to go or do you need a moment?” she asked quietly. “Can we stay a bit?” she asked softly. “Yeah of course**.”

 

**...End of Flashback…**

 

“We stayed there for a bit. She looked at me and i was already staring at her..” Hope could feel what Josie was about to say. “And.. I- I leaned in and kissed her.” Josie’s gaze fell. “Oh.” Hope’s heart twinged. She looked back at Josie. “Did she kiss you back?” Josie stayed silent. “Josie! DID. SHE. KISS. YOU. BACK?!” The anger in Hope’s voice made Josie jump. “For a second. Yes.” Hope stood up angrily. She began walking away. “Hope wait!” Josie chased her. Hope suddenly stopped. “What Josie . WHAT? Do you want to rub it in? Go ahead. We always knew it was you she wanted.” Hope began to cry. “No Hope im so sorry i shouldn't have done it but before you do anything let me finish.” Hope didn’t want to hear it but she did. “When I said for a second I literally meant for a second. She shoved me and told me that it was a mistake. She told me she wanted you and that me and her were over. Hope she chose you long before she came to mystic falls.” Hope scoffed “if she chose me she wouldn’t have kissed you back and she would have told me. So if she chose me why did she kiss you?.” Josie began to get teary eyed “if i'm being honest Hope. It felt more like a goodbye kiss. Maybe it was just the memories at the pier. Maybe it was closure i don't know. But i know this. I had a chance to reconcile our relationship before she went to Belgium and I blew it. Many times. I watched her be with Danny. And I watched her develop feelings for you. And lose them for me. And I regret letting her slip through my fingers. Dont do that to yourself because of a stupid mistake. One that I initiated.” Hope nodded “I can't look at you right now Josie. I have to go. I need to think.” And with that she was gone.

 

Hope went up to her room, heart aching she couldn’t believe what she just heard. Her and Penelope agreed no more secrets. When she opened her door her heart skipped a beat. A sweater. And a note with her name on it with Penelope's sophisticated handwriting? She could have sworn she left the room last. She opened the letter hoping there was an explanation. There wasn't. Instead it read. 

         **_My dearest mikaelson, i know that i just left but i can assure you i miss you so much. The feeling of you sleeping in my arms. Waking up with your beautiful blue eyes looking into my green ones. Since I cannot be with you for a while since you have to finish the semester here I leave you this. My favorite sweater drenched in my specific rare perfume. Perhaps it will provide you comfort when your heart aches for me. Or help you sleep now that I am gone. Miss you lots and can't wait for you to get here._ **

**_Hugs and kisses,_ **

**_Penelope._ **

 

Hope didn’t know what to believe would Josie lie to ruin their relationships? Would Penelope already fail her before their relationship has fully begun. She decided to shower to cool off. Afterwards she picked up Penelope's sweater and smelled it. She was right in was soaked in her scent. She put it on and sat at the window feet dangling out. She spent the night at her window watching the moon. She watched as her phone vibrated on the table. She didn’t have to look to know it was Penelope. She let it go to voicemail deciding to wait before she said or did anything stupid. She watched as the voicemail notification sounded. She was perplexed. Penelope never leaves voicemails she finds them to be tacky. So she decided to listen to it. She smiled slightly and chuckled. She looked at the time it was past 2am. She hadn’t realized how long she stayed at the window. Hope decided to go to bed before class. Mondays have always been the worst but this one would be extra for Hope. all the while penelope had her first day of school tomorrow. 


	22. Ugh, Mondays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope has her first day of school where she makes friends with the popular kids quickly. Throughout the day she constantly reaches out to Hope. Meanwhile Hope is doing her best to avoid Josie and Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be 25 chapters in this but its going to be broken up into 2 parts. This chapter is longer than the others.

Penelope woke up at 8:00am Monday morning. She knew it was 2 am for Hope so she decided against calling her this morning. She had to be at school in half an hour for her class schedule. She threw on a maroon blouse, timberlands, a denim jacket, and ripped black jeans and her hair was in a bun. She threw some blank notebooks in her black jansport backpack. Flung it on loosely, put an apple in her mouth and grabbed her car keys. Her parents had bought her a new car. It was a pure black 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302. The moment she saw it she fell in love. She had less than twenty minutes to get to school on time so she left. She knew better than to speed given her accident she was very cautious. 

 

Once Penelope reached the school she parked in the student parking area. She could feel the students watching her every move from the moment she opened the car door. She heard the whispers but she chose to ignore them and head for the administration building.

 

She was greeted by a man in a suit turns out he is the dean. “Hello. You must be miss park?” She nodded “Yes.” He smiled slightly, “it's a pleasure to meet you. How are you feeling?” Now was her turn to smile “I’m doing much better thank you.” He began walking “follow me.” She did what she was told. He grabbed a piece of paper from the counter and gave it to her. She peeked at her class schedule. She was always a very academic student so in her this year, she will take precalculus, ap Lang, physics, among her electives. “Please take a seat.” He picked up the phone “Mrs. Baker please send Avery to the front office.” He hung up “a student guide will come to show you around the school and to your classes. Do you have any questions?” Penelope thought for a moment “actually yes one. Is it okay that I parked in the student parking lot?” He nodded “yes but you need a pass on your car or it will be towed.” He went to grab one and gave it to Penelope. “Here. You can go put it inside the windshield or i could if you'd like?” She took it and removed her backpack to retrieve her keys. “I’ll do it.” She quickly ran out to place the pass in her car.

 

When she returned there was a student sitting next to her backpack. She was average size blonde with light brown eyes “Hi. Im Avery. I'm your guide.” she put her hand out. Penelope shook it “Penelope.” The blonde smiled “well it's very nice to meet you Penelope. Shall we get started?” Penelope nodded “lead the way.” They began walking “can i see your schedule?” Penelope gave the blonde her schedule “WOW! You’re a sophomore in three of my classes. I'm a junior.” Penelope chuckled “is that bad?” Avery shook her head “no not at all that means we might be good friends.” Penelope smiled “okay! So this is the cafeteria we don't pay for food. We have top notch foods not that disgusting stuff other schools have.” Penelope let out a laugh. “Right.” This girl was actually really nice. Penelope had expected something else. “Avery can i ask you something?” The blonde nodded “why were the other students staring at me?” She cocked an eyebrow “two reasons. One we don’t usually get new students this late. And two have you looked in a mirror? You Are stunning.” Penelope nodded. “This is the break room for TA’s which you are. Sometimes they don't need us and let us go. And we basically have our own arcade and coffee shop in there.” They continued walking “there is the library. We have basically any book you could want or need.” Finally they approached a whole new building “this is the literature building E’s all the English classes are in there.” They kept going forward and made a left “this is the science building again all science classes are in here. Sc’s” they went the other way this time “ the math building M’s” the last building was approaching quickly “let me guess the electives building??” The blonde nodded. “Yeah. Behind that is the gymnasium but you don't need to worry about that since you aren't taking physical ed.” They walked back in silence before Avery spoke up “OH! If you didn't notice there is a garden up front it isn't a class but we take volunteers per day to take care of it.” Penelope replied “I did see it. Its beautiful” Avery walked Penelope to the Literature building. They both had Ap Lang together. They entered a classroom and immediately all eyes faced the door “Mrs. Baker we have a new student.” She gestured towards Penelope. “Hello. Im Mrs. baker and you are?” Penelope took a step forward and proudly introduced herself “Penelope Park.” The teacher smiled “go ahead and take a seat with Avery.” The two girls sat down. Penelope could feel eyes staring into her but she ignored it. Today was going to be a Long day. 

 

Finally 1st period was over. As she headed to her math class Avery called out her name “Penelope wait up!” The green eyed girl stopped waiting for the blonde. “We have math together too?” She nodded “yeah we have first second and sixth period together.” Penelope chuckled “so all academic classes?” The blonde nodded “Tess! ted!” She called out two people approached. A boy and girl twins. “This is Penelope shes new here and we have her next period. Penelope this is tess and ted my best buds.” Penelope smiled thinking of her twins the saltmans. “Hi.” The twins looked at each other and back at her “hey.” The four walked together. Avery and the twins were going on an on while all Penelope could think about was Hope. It was still late so she hadn't bothered the girl yet even though she was dying to. Penelope was in her own world until a hand was in her face. It was Avery “earth to Penelope.” Penelope shook herself out of her daze “huh what?” The twins looked at each other again, “Do you have a boyfriend?” Penelope shook her head “um no. Not a boyfriend.” Avery perked up “Oh, maybe I can hook you up with my friend theo.” Penelope shook her head.“Um no i sort of have a girlfriend.” Again the twins looked at each other. “Sort of?” Avery questioned.“Yeah, she's back in the US and we aren’t officially a couple yet.” Penelope responded nonchalantly.“Long distance never works Penelope” Avery put a hand on her shoulder. “Maybe but she’s actually moving in with me in a couple weeks.” Penelope was calm even though she didn't like talking about her love life. “Moving in aren't you a little young for that?” The twins asked in unison. “Absolutely but we have a big house and my family adores her and she's been my best friend for a long time I'm all she really has.” The way Penelope talked about Hope made Avery smile. “Whats her name?” Avery asked “Hope.” Penelope blushed at saying her name. “Ooooh i like that do you gave a picture?” Penelope thought for a moment “Yeah actually i do.” She pulled out her phone and went into her gallery to a picture they took a few days ago. Hope took it she was smiling while Penelope kissed her cheek. “Wow She’s gorgeous!” ted stated “I like to think so.” Penelope put her phone away.“So why aren't you guys official?” Avery asked “That. Is a long story. And it's very complicated i rather not get into that.”

 

The next few classes flew by quickly after math class she had piano followed by german and finally she was at lunch. She sat alone until ted, tess, and Avery found her and sat with her. Penelope quickly put together that they were the popular kids because everyone watched her and whispered. People started at them with envy. One boy dressed in grey jeans with a matching beanie and a long sleeved Blue shirt approached the table. His eyes never left Penelope he had light brown hair which was mostly hidden by his beanie. “Hi I’m-” the twins cut him off “beat it mark she's not interested.” He scoffed and walked away but not before looking back at Penelope one more time. He laid out his skateboard and was gone in a second. “Sorry about that Mark hits on literally everyone.”  Penelope laughed “I see.” She checked the time it was noon meaning it was 6am in Mystic falls. Which meant Hope should be getting up. “I’ll be back i gotta make a call.” The group smirked knowingly. “Ooooh shes gonna call her gurlFriend.” Penelope rolled her eyes and dialed while walking to a quiet place. Unfortunately she reached voicemail again.  _ Hey its me again. I'm on lunch right now and i know you should be getting up soon. I miss you and i Hope everything is alright. I've already made some friends they seem really cool and i told them all about the great Hope Mikaelson and how she stole my heart. But um yeah give me a call when you are free.  _ **_Click._ **

 

…Meanwhile...

 

Hope is just waking up. She feels a little tired since she only slept for about three hours. She began taking clothes out for school and as if on cue her phone began to ring. She saw the contact photo. It was the same photo Penelope showed Avery and the twins. Hope ignored it until she got another voicemail. Which she immediately listened to. She thought it was cute how Penelope told her new friends about her already. It took everything in her not to call back. Instead she showered. Ugh mondays are the worst but today specifically she knows Josie is in her first period. She decided to talk to Jed to avoid Josie. Hope got dressed in her uniform and ate breakfast. 

 

Hope went to class and as she entered Josie was right behind her “Hope-” she was cut off by Hope “Jed! This seat taken?” He shook his head “not at all.” She sat down leaving Josie to sit with mg and lizzie. “What's that about?” Lizzie asked her sister. “Hope is upset with me and rightfully so.” Josie replied bluntly. “Why?” Mg asked. Josie sighed “because I kissed Penelope the day she invited us to dinner. And i thought she told Hope but i guess she didn't but i did last night.” Mg shook his head “shame.” Lizzie shoved him “no need to make her feel more guilty babe.” He shrugged, “sorry but you don't have my sympathy you knew about the two of them and you kissed her i'm with Hope on this one.” Now lizzie was annoyed. “MG!” Josie sighed 

“No liz he’s right. I shouldn't have kissed her but she shouldn’t have kissed me back.” Lizzie was getting angry quickly. “Ew. I told Satan to talk to you not shove her tongue down your throat.” Josie cringed. “Josie. I love you and your my bestfriend so i'm not trying to offend you but did you do it on purpose? Are you trying to sabotage them?” Josie whipped around at Mgs question. “GOD No Mg. How could you ask me that?” mg shrugged “I'm just saying. You knew about them. You kissed her and then you tell Hope when that was for Peez to do not you if it looks like sabotage and smells like sabotage and sounds like sabotage it probably is sabotage.” The bell rang and class began. So the three friends stopped but little did they know Hope heard every single word.

 

Penelope texted Hope a few hours ago and still nothing. She began to worry. So as she exited her last class of the day she texted her bud Mg. 

 

_ Hey MG i was wondering did Hope show up for classes? _

 

_ Yeah why? _

 

_ Oh it's just she hasn’t returned any of my calls or texts.  _

 

_ Oh yeah makes sense _

 

_ It does? _

 

_ Yeah. She knows _

 

_?? _

 

_ About the kiss between you and josie. _

 

Suddenly it all made sense. Penelope’s hear dropped after reading that text. She knew she should have told Hope but she was scared. She knew the blue eyed girl already doubted moving to Belgium and she was afraid she would think the kiss meant something and Penelope still wanted Josie. She blew it and she knew it. She rushed out of school passing her new friends. “Penelope?” She ignored Avery and kept going until she reached her car. Penelope sat in the car and hit the steering wheel. She texted Josie. 

_ WHAT THE HELL JO?! _

 

_ I'm sorry i thought you told her. Why didn't you..? _

 

_ BECAUSE! I was going to okay! I just needed to figure out how to tell her without her thinking there is something between us and you stole that from me.  _

 

_ Im sorry. _

 

_ Are you really josette.  _

 

_ Don't call me that.  _

 

Penelope threw her phone in the back seat. She turned on her car and began to leave the school. But Avery ran out in front of the car. Penelope braked as fast as she could and rolled the window down. “WHAT THE HELL Avery.?! I could've killed you. Jesus Christ” she hit the wheel again. “Can I get a ride home?” Penelope threw her backpack in the back “yeah get in.” Avery entered. “Nice car.” Penelope was silent. “Hello??” Penelope came out of her thoughts “yeah?” Avery chuckled “i said nice car.” Penelope forced a smile”oh yeah. Thanks.” Avery could sense Penelope was upset. “Pull over.” Penelope looked at Avery “what why?” Avery blinked “did i stutter? Pull over.” So Penelope did. She turned the car off. “Okay. What's wrong?” Penelope turned away “what do you mean?” Avery put a hand on Penelope’s shoulder “don't do that. I'm not a moron. What's wrong?” She was met with silence. “Is it Hope?” Penelope nodded. “Don't want to talk about it?” Another nod. “Okay. Let me take you somewhere.” She turned on her google map and punched in an address. “Lets go.” Penelope started the car. And followed the directions given. Until finally  _ you have reached your destination.  _ “What are we doing here?” Penelope asked. “When I'm angry or upset i like to spar to release tension. Maybe it'll do you some good come on.” The girls exited the car “hold up i need to call my mom.” Avery nodded “your mom not Hope!” With that she entered the building. 

 

Penelope called her mom  _ hey sweetie how was your first day of school?  _

**_It was fine. I made some friends I might come home later than expected Avery wants to hang and get to know me._ **

_ That's fine sweetheart be safe! I love you. _

**_I love you too mom._ **

 

Penelope entered the building. And was knocked down by Avery. “Ow.” Avery jumped around “get up Penelope. You always gotta be ready for everything and anything.” Penelope stood up. “Come on hit me.” Penelope’s eyes widened “i'm not gonna hit you Avery.” Avery hit her. “I can handle myself park. Hit me.” Penelope's anger grew. She took her jacket off and Avery swung again. This time Penelope was ready for it and grabbed her fist before it reached her. “Stop i don't want to hit you.” Avery does a right roundhouse kick but again Penelope was ready for it. She catches Avery's leg and ankle sweeps her knocking Avery down to the ground. “Stop.” Now Avery is angry. She gets up and runs towards Penelope. Penelope grabs Avery's right arm places a hand in her under arm pulls forward and throws Avery to the ground. “that's enough Avery.” She didn’t get up. Penelope turned around to grab her jacket. And Avery grabs her and throws her into a wall and swings but Penelope blocks it and throws a few punches hitting Avery in the face and ribs. Avery reaches forward and Penelope lifts her up by the shirt and slammed her to the ground “I said stop!” Avery throws her hands up “okay okay.” When Penelope backs away and Avery stands up shes bleeding. “You really know your way around a punch huh?” She wiped away the blood from her nose. “Yeah i learned to fight because for 16 years i was in and out of foster homes. You have to be able to defend yourself.” Avery nodded “feel better though?” Penelope chuckled “yeah. Come on let's get you home.” They left. When Avery was getting off the car Penelope rolled the window down “don't forget to cover that up.” Penelope smirked. Avery just kept walking and flipped her off. 

 

Penelope drove home and ate dinner and went to do her homework. It was 8pm now and she couldn’t focus all she could think about was Hope still. So against her better judgment she decided to call her Knowing Hope was just getting out of class. So she dialed. As expected voicemail.  _ Hey. So i know you know about the kiss. you are probably angry. Which is understandable. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. If you could call me back so we can talk about it that would be nice. Or if you never want to speak to me again i get it just at least let me know? I really Hope it isn't the latter.  _ **_Click_ ** Penelope continued on with her homework and got ready for bed.

 

...meanwhile…

 

Hope was just getting out of class. It was hard dodging Josie at every turn there she was waiting to apologize. She was relentless. Atleast Penelope didn’t know why she was being ignored josie did and kept pushing. She managed to slip into her room unnoticed. She shut the door and locked it but when she turned around. “OH MY GOD! Josie you scared the shit out of me!” Josie stood up “sorry. I didn't mean to.” Hope sighed “what do you want josie?” The taller girl twiddled her fingers. “You’ve been ducking me all day.” Hope was annoyed “yeah i would have thought you’d take the hint.” Josie sighed “I know I will leave you alone i just. Im sorry. I didn't do any of this on purpose. Im sorry.” Hope’s phone began to ring. She looked over at the same time as josie did. It was Penelope. “You gonna get that?” Hope opened the door and gestured for josie to get out. “Why do you want to get in between that conversation too?” Josie sighed again “im sorry. I Hope we can be friends again.” And she left. Hope sighed and she picked up her phone to answer Penelope's call but barely missed it. She was about to call back when she got the voicemail. She decided to listen to it. She could hear the regret and panic and the hurt in Penelope's voice. Now she was calm enough to talk to Penelope. She wanted answers and she was sure as hell going to get them. So she dialed Penelope's number and called. After half a ring Penelope picked up.

_ Hey.  _

_ Hi pen. _

>   
>    
> 


	23. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Penelope attempt to talk about Penelope’ Lies but hope isn't ready. Mg swoops in to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even still reading this?? Lol i might just delete it and start with my two new fics.

After half a ring Penelope picked up.

“Hey.” The desperation in her voice was clear. “Hi pen.” Hope stated nonchalantly. “I didn’t expect a call back so soon. If i'm being honest.” Hope sighed “Yeah well i was going to answer but i had to deal with something.” a beat passed. “Look Hope. I don't want to beat around the bush we need to talk about it..” Hope tried to maintain her composure but a little anger slipped when she replied “Okay so talk.” Penelope recognized the tone. “Okay that's fair you have every right to be angry.” She was sincere. “We said no more secrets. What else are you hiding.” Penelope sighed. “Nothing. I swear. And I wasn’t hiding it. I was just trying to figure out how to tell you without scaring you off.” The anger in Hope was preparing to be released. “Thats bull shit and you know it pen. I want the truth.” Penelope didn't even try to stay calm. “It's not bullshit I literally have notes in my phone on how to bring it up.” She was desperate and nervous and she didn't try to hide it. “Penelope tell me the truth or i walk.” Penelope wanted everything to be genuine with Hope.“OKAY! I am telling the truth but.” Hope interrupted “There's more.” Penelope continued “I was scared okay. I was scared if i told you i'd lose you. I was scared you would think i still wanted to be with josie. When i really really dont.” Hope scoffed.“You didn't think you hiding this wouldn't make it seem like you do want her??”she was right and penelope knew it. “Hope.. I'm sorry. I know i messed up. I wish i could fix it i know i can’t. So what does this mean for us?.” Hope begins to choke up.“I cant trust you penny.” Penelope sighs. “I know.” Hope takes a deep breath. “We can keep talking and if i trust you enough by the time my flight comes around I will go but as of now we are nothing but friends..” Penelope’s heart sank. “Thats fair.” There was an awkward silence. Until Hope spoke up. “Goodnight pen.” Just before she clicked “Bye.” Both girls were miserable. All penelope wanted was a chance with Hope but she keeps blowing it. Meanwhile hope threw her phone at the ground. Before she gets to lay down there's a knock on the door. She stands in front of the mirror making sure she looks fine before answering the door. Hoping it isn't Josie because she can't deal with that again not today not right now. 

 

It wasn't josie thankfully. Instead it was her dear friend Mg. “Milton. What brings you to my humble abode?” He rolls his eyes “please stop calling me that. But im here because I wanted to make sure you are okay..?” Hope shrugs “wait why?” He froze for a moment. “I um. I'm the one who told peez.” She deadpanned the curly haired boy “im sorry Hope i thought she knew.” Hope didn’t have it in her to be angry at her friend.“Well. Are you?” He asked while entering the room. “Am i what?” Hope questioned “Okay? Are you okay?” Hope sighed “Not really..” the boy watched his friend with sad eyes. “What happened?” Hope sighed “Penelope just gave in.. she didn't even fight for us. Maybe she met someone at school today..” Mg laughed making Hope eye him. “What is so funny Milton.” He just keeps his goofy smile. “Nothing. Its just i know Peez and the way she looks at you there is no way she met someone else.” Hope stayed silent. “Look I’ll prove it.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell dialing penelope's phone number. “Who are you calling mg.?” He put his finger up shushing her while the phone continues to ring he puts it on speaker and waits.

_ “Milton!” _

 

If Penelope thought she would be able to focus after talking to Hope she was so wrong. She was angry, hurt and defeated. She knew she messed up. She could just blow up out of frustration. She didn’t know how to fix it. Her phone began to vibrate she jumped to it hoping it was a certain redheaded but it wasn't. Instead it was her favorite boy back in mystic falls. So she decided to answer maybe he could distract her. “Milton!” He cringed “why do you people insist on calling me that ?!” Hope’s eyes widened, “what do you mean who else calls you that.?” Mg panicked “since you left everyone calls me that its annoying.” Penelope laughed. Mg watched the blue eyed girl smile slightly hearing Penelope laugh. “So how are you feeling?” He asked his friend genuinely worried. “Im.. im as fine as I can be. I really messed up Mg.” He could hear the regret in her voice. “Why didn't you tell her peez?” She sighed. “I was scared to lose her. I guess in being afraid to lose her i did just that. Ironic isn't it.” She chuckled but it was a sad one.“Why do you think you lost her?” The boy asked knowing the answer already. “She said we are nothing but friends.” He quietly waited for more but when nothing came he responded. 

“What did you say?” She was quiet, almost as if she didn't have the energy to talk about this.“That's fair.” He pretended not to know that. “That's it? Why didn't you argue it.?” Penelope began to sob. “You didn't hear her mg. When she said she can't trust me. I know she has trust issues and I went and lied to her. I don’t deserve her. And honestly I don't think I can fix this.” He sighed deeply.“Are you going to try?” A beat passes as Hope sits quietly listening. “I-I'm not sure. I don’t know if she wants me to try. I honestly wouldn’t blame her if she never wanted to speak to me again.” Mg raised his finger to his mouth signaling Hope to stay quiet. 

“Don't sound so hurt P. You’re Penelope fricken Park you’re the biggest womanizer i know you could have anyone and everyone you want. So what if you and Hope are done?.” Hope arched an eyebrow at the boy he mouthed a “sorry.” And waited for a response. “I know that Mg. But the thing is, I don't want anyone else. It's hard to explain.” But Mg was determined to fix their relationship. “Try.” Penelope sighed. “Well that night I was in the accident. I remember when I kissed her cheek I did it without even realizing i did. It was so natural, and when Josie began to question me about it I blushed. Like really blushed i dont blush Mg. I remember before I blacked out thinking man i should have kissed her for real not on the cheek. Then there's the day I woke up. I opened my eyes and immediately scanned the room for her. But she wasn't there and it hurt. So when I read the letter she left me everything just made sense to me. She made sense to me..” Mg watched his friend get teary eyed. Just as he was preparing to speak Hope beat him to it. “Pen.” His eyes widened. “Hope..How much of that did you hear.?” She attempted to regain her composure not knowing how long Hope had been listening. “All of it.” Mg exited the room. “Oh.” Penelope stated in a whisper. “Did you really mean all of that Penny.?” Penelope shut her eyes “Yeah. I do.” Her voice cracked. “Why didn't you tell me that.?” Hope asked sympathetically.“I wanted to tell you when I officially asked you to be my girlfriend.” A beat. Maybe they weren't doomed after all. The girls talked for hours until Lizzie texted Mgs cell. “Oh my gosh I forgot this is Mgs phone.” Hope chuckled.”Maybe I should call you on your cell?” Penelope didn't want this conversation to end. “Penelope! Its 7 here!” Penelope shrugged “so?” Hope felt bad keeping the girl up this late. “Soo its 1 in the morning for you go to bed you have school in a few hours.” Penelope whined “but–” hope cut her off “penelope park! get rest I will call you tomorrow.” Penelope smirked “oooh yeah yell my name again.” Hope giggled “You are insufferable you know that?” Penelope bit her lip “only for you.” The muscles in Hope’s face hurt from how much this girl made her smile “Penny. Go to bed. I will call tomorrow when im out of school.” Penelope sighed “you promise?” Hope smiled “I promise.” Finally Hope hung up and walked to Mgs room to give him his phone. She knocked. When the boy opened the door, he immediately noticed the smile on The blue eyed girls face. “Told ya.” She handed him his phone. “Yeah yeah okay.” He leaned against the door frame “so everything is good now?” Hope simply nodded. “Goodnight mg.” She began to walk away but before the door shut she turned back “Mg?” He stopped and faced her “yeah?” She twiddled her fingers “thank you.” He nodded “No problem.” 

  
  
  



	24. Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Penelope’ Birthday! Her new friends throw her a party and she gets the best gift from her sister.

Penelope woke up feeling fantastic everything was great Hope and her are on better terms. Penelope had one secret though. One that nobody knew at all, she has a talent. One that she didn’t believe in herself. She enjoyed singing. In Fact she had the voice of an angel. That morning as she showered she sang her favorite song Paul Anka's 1959 hit  **Put Your Head on My Shoulder** . She sang her heart out. Until she exited her shower and was spooked by her sister. Jesus Nat you scared the crap out of me!” She ran her hand through her damp hair. “Sorry. I didn't mean to i just i didn't know you had a set of pipes.” Penelope chuckled “I don’t.” Nat smiled “Pen. You do. I heard you from downstairs and I had to see for myself that was amazing.” Penelope looked down “I uh should finish getting dressed for school.” Natalia nodded “okay.” She walked out and shut the door. Penelope proceeded to get dressed before she absentmindedly began humming the melody of  **Puppy Love.**

 

She had a thing for Paul Anka when she first moved to Mystic Falls she was already accustomed to being alone. After many foster homes and many more horrific experiences she realized long ago she could only depend on herself. However that changed the day she met Josie. Penelope was dead set on needing nobody but herself until she met Josie. At first she tried to keep things the same be friendly and flirty but never really care. The only problem is Josie had her heart set on breaking through to Penelope. Josie wanted to be someone Penelope could always lean on. The day she laid eyes on the green eyed girl she saw a beautiful girl in so much pain. She saw that the girl had the light in her dimmed. She saw the sadness and anger in her eyes even when she smiled. So when Josie finally made it into Penelope’s walls she showed her paul anka, ritchie valens, santo and johnny, and the Isley Brothers. The second Penelope’s ears heard the music it was like something sparked in her. She had always loved music but this was different it made her feel warm it wasn't like today's music where the words didn't make sense and was mumble. The late 50’s music had soul unlike her generation including herself. The music she enjoyed made her happy and warm. 

 

She finished getting dressed and ate breakfast with her family. As expected her family asked her about her taste in music and she quickly explained it was like traveling back in time listening to oldies. She was just about to dash out of the kitchen with her keys in hand before her mother yelled out “Penelope! Dear could you take axel to school? I have an appointment to get to.” Penelope nodded and axel jumped up and grabbed his bag “lets go penny!” He really loved her car and being around her. To be honest penelope didn't enjoy being in the car with him. The last time he was they were in an accident. In her mind the last time her little brother was in her care she almost killed him. The two of them sat in the car and buckled but Penelope didn't turn on the engine. She sat there hands on the wheel frozen. “Penny?” Axel whispered worriedly, “Are you okay?” Penelope just looked at the boy “i’m fine axe.” She lied. “Penny its okay it wasn’t your fault.” She remained calm “what do you mean?” He gazed into her eyes “the accident. It wasn’t your fault.” Penelope stumbled over her words “w-w-what why would you say that?” He looked down “you never take me anywhere anymore. Ever since you came home you’re different to me.” She cried for a second and he opened his door and then hers. The boy was so young yet so smart. He hugged his big sister “im so sorry axe.” He shook his head “you saved me penny you took me out. I trust you.” She finally let go “okay.” She wiped away her tears “get back in the car.” He smiled. “Penny?” She faced him watching him buckle up again “yeah?” He was shy almost scared to ask. “Can you sing for me?” She shook her head, “I don't sing axel.” The boy smiled “I heard you too in the shower I really liked it can you do it for me please?” She smiled “okay. For you. What song?” She started the engine and began to pull out of the driveway. “Whatever you want.” She thought for a moment as she drove, then she began to sing  **Stand by Me** by Ben E. King. She chose this song because no matter what she would do anything for her little brother. The entire time she sang axel stared in awe of his big sisters voice. Time flew by as she sang with her brother before she knew it they were approaching the school. Just before the boy walked into school he faced his sister and smiled “you should sing more you are good. I love it and I love you.” She smiled “I love you too.” 

 

She headed towards her school before catching avery walking. Penelope honked at her friend who was walking funny. She pulled up next to her while she rolled her window down “get in.” Avery smiled and entered “Hey Park” she smirked “what's with the limp avery?” The blonde chuckled “you kicked my ass yesterday remember?” Penelope was quick to apologize “no worries Park it was my doing.” The girls laughed “are you feeling any better though?” Penelope nodded “yeah me and Hope are.. trying to make things work.” The smile on the girls face made the blonde tease her “wow you must really like her you are blushinggg” Penelope laughed “shut up.” Penelope parked her car in the students lot and the girls entered the building chatting. Until ted and Tess approached them “jesus Avery who did you spar with this time? I'm afraid to ask how the other guys looks.” Avery eyed penelope “actually our beloved Penelope here. As you can see not a scratch on her.” The twins jaw dropped. “But.. avery is the best fighter in town. She didn't leave a mark on you?” Penelope shook her head “actually i have a scratch when you jumped me from behind.” They all laughed. “Wow even a suckers attack did not help you. I'm afraid to learn about your past if you are such a good fighter.” Penelope's face went serious “good because then i'd have to kill you.” The twins face contorted into fear until penelope laughs “i'm just kidding I was bounced around in foster homes had to learn to protect myself.” The relief was obvious on the twins. “I like you Penelope. You might just be my new best friend.” Avery put an arm around the girl and they walked towards their first period. The day flew by Penelope just wanted to get home and do everything before Hope’s phone call. 

 

…

 

Hope woke up for the day also feeling fantastic things were back on track. Now there really were no secrets and Penelope really liked her. Nothing could bring her down. As if on cue a knock. She opened the door to reveal Josie. “Hey Mg said you were feeling better I was hoping we could talk?” The door shut. “Comeon Hope you cant ignore me forever!” She opened the door “i don't have to. I just have to ignore you till the end of the semester when i leave to Belgium.” She shut the door again. “So that's still happening?” Josie asked “Leave Josie.” The taller girl obliged. Hope threw her uniform on after a quick shower and made herself a latte. Just as she was about to leave for her first class her phone went off 

 

_ Hey! good morning. I was just thinking about you. miss you lots.  _ (Hope smiled at the text)

 

_ Hey P. Miss you too I will call you when i get the chance! (She replied just as she was entering her class. )  _

 

The next couple months flew. Everyday was the same shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, school, then call each other. The first quarter of school is coming to an end which meant a week of no classes. Which also happened to be during penelope's birthday. 

 

Mg gathered their friends. Everyone was there Josie, lizzie, Hope, raf, and jed. “What are we doing for the break? I am not about to sit on my ass and wait for school to come back” mg was looking for a distraction Lizzie decided she needed a break from their relationship. “We could throw a kickass party.” Jed really just wanted to drink. “Yeah that sounds like fun” Josie and lizzie chimed in “Hope?” Mg questioned. “Uh sorry milton. I have plans.” He chuckled “like?” She fidgeted “i'm going to Belgium to surprise Penelope on her birthday..” she stated “right! That's in a few days! Okay have fun in Belgium.” Mg stated cheerfully. “Aren't you going to like move over there soon?” Jed asked while wrapping his arm around Josie. Hope just nodded. “I have to go finish packing. Bye guys.” Just before she left she turned to look at josie sympathetically. Josie just smiled even though it didn't quite reach her eyes. 

 

Natalia being the oldest decided since this is the first birthday she gets to spend with Penelope she would give her the ultimate gift Hope. A few weeks ago she called Hope asking her if she could be here for penelope’s birthday Hope had planned on it anyway so this works out. The plan was to arrive late but not talk to penelope the whole day and make it up to her the next day. Hope would be boarding a plan at 8pm October 6 at least in mystic falls. She would arrive in Belgium 11pm October 7. Just before Penelope's birthday is over and Natalia would be picking her up in secret. 

Sunday in mystic falls Hope finished packing the rest of her things and headed for the airport. She texted Natalia just before she boarded the plane. She knew that in Belgium it was already Penelope's birthday but she didn’t text her. Instead she plugged her earbuds into her phone streamed her music and put her cell on airplane mode.

 

Penelope spent the day with her family. Her friends decided to throw her a party so she would spend the evening there. She waited all day for a text from Hope. At first she thought nothing of it because of the time difference but eventually she started to suspect Hope had forgotten her birthday. So when Avery, Ted, and Tess dragged her to Avery’s house for a HUGE party she wasn't in the mood. Everyone was there. Everyone from school anyone who was anybody was there. Penelope just wanted to go home and call Hope she was hurt. She had no idea what was in store for her. Her friends on the other hand did. They had to keep penelope out for a few more hours. Penelope danced and mingled until Finally Her phone vibrated she jumped at it praying it was Hope but it was josie.

 

_ Hey pen i know things are weird between us but i wanted to say Happy Birthday! I hope you are having a blast.  _

 

_ Thanks jo.  _

 

She put the phone away and headed outside. “Going somewhere?” Penelope stopped and faced her blonde friend who in a way reminded her of lizzie. “Yeah I’m just going to call it a night.” Avery came down the steps. “Ah come on pen at least cut the cake and open my gift before you leave.” She smiled at the green eyed girl. natalia had texted Avery to buy her half an hour so she could pick up Hope. Penelope nodded and went back inside. Ted and Tess cut the music and grabbed the microphones “alright ladies and germs let's sing happy birthday to penelope.” Everyone faced the girl. “One. Two. Three. Happy birthday to you ...” everyone joined in. Penelope blew the candles wishing Hope would call her. She bit the cake and Avery shoved her face into it. Penelope took a photo with frosting on before cutting the cake. The servants took over in passing out the cake. Penelope sat with her group and chatted for a bit. She almost forgot about her sadness. “Avery can we get the gift? I really would like to go home.” Avery simply nodded. The two walked up to her room. Avery went into her closet and pulled out a box and handed it to the birthday girl. Penelope took the box and began to slowly open it. She saw it and gasped it was a golden necklace with her name on it Penelope it had her birthstone on both ends. She looked at avery “thank you!” Avery just hugged the girl. “It’s real you know. I wanted to get you something meaningful. I know you had a hard life as a child on your birthday and it was harder moving here and starting over. I especially know you had reason to stay back in mystic falls with your girl but i'm really glad we met Penelope. You’ve become my best friend i hope you are always in my life.” Penelope was teary eyed. “You’re my best friend too avery. Thank you i will always wear it.” She pulled it out. “Do you mind?” Handing it to avery. She took the necklace and penelope lifted her hair. Avery put it one her friend. Penelope faced the girl. “Well?” Avery simply smiled “beautiful.” They hugged again and the girls joined the party downstairs. “I think I will stay a little longer.” She stated while looking at avery. They danced and had fun. 

 

**Meanwhile** . 

 

It was almost 11 and Hope just landed she quickly called Natalia. “Hey i just landed meet me at the airport?” She informed her friend. “Be there in 30.” Natalia hung up and quickly left for the airport. She waited in the front and texted hope 

 

_ im in the front i cant get out because it is a no parking zone _

 

_ Okay I’m on my way. _

 

Natalia tapped on the steering wheel. Until the passenger door opened and Hope sat down throwing her bag in the backseat. “Hi!” Hope leaned over to hug her friend. “Hey!” Nat hugged her back. The car behind honked “oh right! We should get going before Penelope gets home.” The girls chuckled “where is she?” Hope asked “um she is at a party, her best friend at school threw for her. Rich girls.” Natalia chuckled. “Oh you mean avery?” Hope questioned. “Yeah.” Luckily Natalia knew the roads well she knew how to get home the slowest. She took all the long routes. Until Penelope texted her asking where she was. She was home and sad. Hope read the text to nat 

 

_ Where are you? I'm sad and alone at home. Some birthday.  _

 

Natalia asked Hope to reply for her since she was driving. 

 

_ I am on my way. I’ll get the ice cream and pizza.  _

 

_ Have i told you that i love you nat? _

 

_ Not nearly enough.  _

 

_ Okay see you soon. _

 

The girls made a quick stop getting pizza and a pint of ice cream cookie dough. Penelope’s favorite. Finally Natalia took the shortcuts getting home in five minutes. The girls exited the car. Natalia instructed Hope to stay outside and lean against her car. She would bring Penelope to her. Hope nodded and did as she was told. She was nervous it has been a couple months since the pair had seen each other and they still aren't a couple. She didn't know whether to kiss, hug, or what to do when she sees penelope. She watched as Natalia took the food inside. The door shut and she waited. 

 

Natalia shut the door and put the food down on the table in front of penelope. She hugged her younger sister “hey.” Penelope hugged her back “hey where were you?” Natalia rubbed her hands together “i was getting your gift.” Penelope smiled “you got me something?” Now The older sister smiled “of course!” Penelope was confused “well where is it?” Nat smirked “outside.” Penelope began walking towards the door. She stopped when she realized Nat was recording her “what are you doing?” She raised her brow. “I want to show mom how you react to the gift it was her idea after all.” Penelope shot her a puzzled look. “Just GO Penelope!” The younger girl opened the door and there she was. The girl she had missed all day standing in her black jeans and sweater penelope had left her. She had a nervous smile. Hope took one step and Penelope ran. “HOPE!” The girls clashed into a hug. Penelope couldn’t believe she was really here. “What are you doing here?!” Hope pulled back and tucked a strand of hair behind Penelope’s ear. “You didn't really think id miss your birthday did you?” She smiled and that was it Penelope pulled Hope in for a kiss. It was passionate and full of longing. Hope had miss the feel of Penelope’s soft lips against hers. She missed the fireworks she felt every time they kissed. She missed the feeling of Penelope’s hands on her face. She could have stayed like this forever. Unfortunately she has to breathe so they pulled away. Both of them were breathless. “I missed you so much.” The two girls intertwined their fingers and walked back noticing Natalia was already back inside. They knew she decided they needed a minute. “Pizza, ice cream and a movie?” Hope asked. “Sounds perfect.” Penelope replied with the biggest grin ever. Hope sat on the couch and Penelope began to walk away but Hope reached for her hand and pulled her back “where are you going?” Penelope kissed the girl quickly “I want to thank Nat. I will be right back.” Hope frowned “okayy. Just bring back a blanket so we can cuddle.” The night was almost over “actually it's almost midnight maybe she should go to my room?” Penelope suggested. Hope nodded “okay. But you bring up the spoons.” She grabbed the food and headed to the room. While Penelope grabbed the spoons and headed to Natalia’s. She knocked. “Come in.” Penelope opened the door. “Hey.” The older sister looked up “hey shouldn't you be with hope?” Penelope smiled “yeah. Thank you for that. It means so much.” Nat nodded “of course anything for my baby sister. The girls hugged. “Seriously nat thank you so much i love you.” Nat smiled “I love you too. Now go to her.” Penelope nodded and left the room going to hers. 

 

When she opened her door Hope sat on the bed in a blanket with the Tv on and pizza at her feet. The icecream was next to her on the dresser waiting to be eaten. Penelope just stared at the blue eyed girl. “What?” Hope asked “nothing.” Penelope smiled. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Hope blushed “nothing im just so happy you are here. I missed your beautiful face.” She shut the door and turned off the lights before sitting on the bed next to hope. They adjusted their positions to be more comfortable. Hope laid her head against Penelope’s chest. The green eyed girl put on some comedy and ran one hand through Hopes hair and ate pizza with the other. In this moment penelope was the happiest she had ever been. She was eating pizza and listening to this beautiful girl laughing what could be better. She watched the girl rather than watching the movie. Eventually hope looked at her. “What?” Penelope said nothing they just stared into each other's eyes for a moment before penelope couldn’t take it anymore. “Be my girlfriend.” Hope’s eyes widened. “What?” Penelope smiled “you heard me. Be my girlfriend. Officially. I don't want to spend another moment not being able to call you mine.” Hope grinned “are you sure?” Penelope nodded “more than sure.” Hope’s eyes were gleaming “okay! I will be your girlfriend.” Penelope and Hope were both so happy. Penelope leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. When they pulled away hope looked a the time 11:59 “Happy birthday baby.” They kissed again. The two fell asleep cuddling Hope was the little spoon her back faced Penelope’s front. Their fingers intertwined and Penelope’s hand wrapped around her chest. Penelope woke up pretty early but she didn't move a muscle she wanted to stay like this forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope spends the week with Penelope in Belgium. Spending as much time together as possible.

Penelope woke up first. She didn’t move an inch as she recalled last night's events. The birthday party that she was so grateful to avery for throwing. The feelings that ran through her mind as she saw a certain blue eyed girl standing outside her house. The feeling of Hope’s soft lips moving in perfect rhythm with Penelope’s. Even now as the girl slept in her arms she could still feel the ghost of Hope’s perfectly plump lips. Then she remembered the most essential event of the night. Hope had agreed to officially be her girlfriend. The thought made Penelope’s heart jump out of her chest. She slowly and quietly got out of bed but not before crouching down in front of Hope and smiling she kissed the auburn haired girls forehead and watched as she stirred in her sleep. She looks so peaceful sleeping thought penelope. She exited her room slowly shutting the door to allow the sleeping girl to rest some more having been on a nine hour flight. 

Penelope want downstairs to make breakfast being in such a fantastic mood she was playing some music lightly to not wake anyone she had eggs bacon sausage and pancakes on the island. She pulled out a tray and placed a plate onto it putting two pancakes some eggs two bacon strips and sausages. She proceeded to pour coffee into a mug then placing it onto the tray. She walked up to her room and opened her door gently. Penelope placed the tray on her nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. “Hope?.” Her voice was low to not startle the girl. “Hope?” She shook the girl slightly. Hope grunted “what?” Eyes still closed until the smell of freshly brewed coffee entered her nose. Her eyes shot open. “Pen did you make me breakfast??” She asked while watching her girlfriend with adoration in her eyes. “What?? No! This is for me.” Penelope replied in a serious tone, that is until her mouth betrayed her grinning from ear to ear. Hope shoved the girl playfully. She grabbed the mug and took a sip and gave penelope a quick kiss “thanks babe.” She was giddy “it feels weird calling you babe.” Penelope quirked an eyebrow “weird how?” Hope smiled “weird like you’ve been my best friend for so long that I shoved my feelings away and now you are my girlfriend. It feels like a dream.” Penelope smirked “well babe. It isn't a dream. This is real.” She leaned in to kiss Hope slowly smiling halfway through the kiss. When the two parted Hope began to eat her breakfast she knew Penelope was an amazing chef so she preferred not to let the gesture go to waste. “I want you to meet my friends today. Avery invited us to hang at the mall.” Hope nodded since her mouth was stuffed with pancakes. Penelope beamed “you’re cute Mikaelson. I'm going to shower okay?” Again Hope nodded. Penelope unplugged her phone from the charger and tapped her texts with Avery. 

 

 

Hey Hope is down to hang at the mall.

Awesome! What time are you free? 

 

All day.

 

Two hours?

Sure.

 

“Avery wants to meet in two hours you good with that?” Hope smiled “absolutely.” The green eyed girl grabbed a towel and some clothes before entering her personal bathroom. Hope heard the water running as she finished her breakfast “Pen?!” She yelled so her girlfriend would hear “yes?” Hope stood by the door “are you going to eat?” She asked realizing penelope only brought food for her. “I already did downstairs.” Hope could hear the water spewing out of Penelope’s mouth. “Alright.” She placed the plate and mug on the tray on the nightstand. Hope is a near freak so she quickly made the bed and then opened her bag taking clothes out to shower after Penelope. As if on cue the girl exited the bathroom a towel wrapped around her hair. Hope couldn’t help but stare at her figure. Her eyes roamed the darker girls body. She noticed a couple things first her nike sports bra and underwear did nothing to hide her toned body. Second penelope almost had a four pack she had the lines but hadn't forced it. Third she noticed Penelope's perfect curves. “Take a picture it will last longer.” Penelope snarked. Hope approached the girl wrapping her arms around her waist while leaning back slightly. “would you let me?” Penelope rose a brow “ no. Then anyone could see it.” Hope smirked “oh and we wouldn't want that would we?” She leaned in closer. “No we wouldn’t.” Penelope smirked leaning in slightly. “No because you’re mine.”she stated softly “am I now?” Penelope responded softly. Lips inches away from Hope’s. “Yes. You are.” Penelope smirked again “Show me.” Hope took that as an invite. She crashed her lips with Penelopes. Pulling the girl in as close as possible just as the kiss was ready to heat up penelope pulled back “go shower.” She smiled with mischief “you’re evil Penelope Park.” She chuckled “tell me about it.” She quickly pulled a nike blue long sleeved shirt over her torso to stop distracting the roaming blue eyes that belonged to her girlfriend. “Ugh fine. Can you give me a towel?” Penelope did so with a smile. She watched as those blue eyes she adored so much entered the bathroom. She slipped into her black nike leggings and sat on the bed putting white high top Vans on. Sitting in front of the mirror blow drying her hair she heard the water stop but no sign of Hope. Once she started putting her hair into a messy bun she watched as hope stood behind her in a half red half white sweater and dark blue jeans. “You look beautiful.” Hope blushed “so do you babe.” Penelope stood up and kissed the other girls cheek. After the two girls showered and got dressed they proceeded to brush their teeth together. After everything they had twenty minutes to get to the mall. They rushed downstairs Penelope stopped to grab her car keys off the living room coffee table. “Lets go.” 

 

They reached the car and hope was wide eyed “new car?” Penelope grinned “yeah. You like it?” She opened the door for Hope. “I love it! It suits you.” She sat in the car and Penelope shut the door. “What a gentleman.” She joked and Penelope laughed. As they drove to the mall Hope’s hands rested on her thing and Penelope drove with one and placed the other on her girlfriends hand. She hummed happily to the song on the radio. Hope wondered if this is what happiness felt like. Penelope parked in front of the mall and shut off the ignition. She turned to face hope. “Before you meet avery i need to tell you something.” Hope began to get scared She wondered if something happened between the two girls. “She can be a bit much. And if you feel overwhelmed let me know and I will make her tone it down. Okay?” Relief quickly washed over hope “okay.” Penelope’s phone began to ring. Avery and a picture of her kissing Penelope’s cheek popped up. Hope didn’t like that one bit. The green eyed girl answered “BITCHH WHERE ARE YOu?! Don't tell me you chickened out?” Penelope laughed “no we are in the parking lot where do we meet?” Avery squealed “Vans store. Hurt i want to meet this girl already!” Before Penelope could reply avery hung up. The two girls began walking into the mall. Penelope reached over and intertwined her fingers with Hope’s. She could tell Penelope was nervous. “Pen?” Penelope looked at the girl “yeah?” Hope’s tone worried Penelope. “You would tell me if there was anything between you and avery right?” Penelope laughed “babe. Don't worry there is nothing between us. And yes i would tell you if something happened between us but it didn't.” Hope wasn’t amused. “Then why are you nervous?” Penelope thought for a moment. “I'm nervous because I want you to like her she's my friend she helped me a lot when I was new. And.. well im scared she is going to embarrass me intentionally.” Hope released a breath she didn't know she was holding “that's it?” Penelope nodded “that's it. I want you. And only you.” hope nodded and hugged the girl gently. “Okay” their moment was interrupted by a squeal. “Eeek!” Penelope didn't have to turn to know it was avery. The sound of footsteps quickly approached.

 

 

“Penny!” Two arms appeared on Penelope’s shoulders. Avery had jumped onto her back. “Get off of me.” The blonde obliged when she turned she noticed a blue eyed girl. “You must be Hope?!” Hope nodded “avery I presume?” The blonde nodded “Oh my god it is so nice to finally meet you!” Hope extended her hand. Avery shoved it “girl give me a hug! I feel like I’ve known you forever!” She hugged a very confused Hope. “Ave slow down.” Penelope interjected. “Sorry! I’m just excited Penny here NEVER shuts up about you. Hope’s eyes are so beautiful. Her laugh makes my heart thump. Her lips are soooo.” She was cut off by a hand to her mouth and piercing green eyes shooting daggers. Hope chuckled “really tell me more.” Penelope rolled her eyes “no don't! Unless you would like to walk for the rest of the year.” Avery laughed “so? Walking isn’t bad.” Penelope deadpanned “keep in mind who is the best fighter in town.” Hope raised a brow “best fighter?” Avery nodded “yes! A couple months ago something happened and Penelope needed to blow off some steam so I took her to soar being the town's best fighter but penelope kicked my ass and i didnt leave a scratch.” Penelope's gaze fell and Hope instantly knew why she needed to blow off steam. “I'm going to get a pretzel do you want anything?” Penelope asked. Hope shook her head “a strawberry lemonade please.” Avery gave her a cheeky smile. Penelope simply rolled her eyes as she walked away to the stand allowing the girls to talk.

 

 

“To be honest with you Hope I was beginning to think Penelope made you up.” Hope chuckled “why?” They began walking towards a bench near a water fountain. “First day of school she got hit on so many times i thought she used you as an excuse to reject people. Then she never shut up about you. We only saw a photo of you so i thought she was lying to get tess off her back.” Hope was confused “we?” Avery noted the confusion “oh yeah i invited ted and tessa? I hope that's okay..” when the look of confusion remained avery was confused as well. “Did penny never mention them?” Hope shook her head. As if on cue penelope returned pretzel in hand and lemonade in the other. “Did you never mention the twins to Hope?” Her eyebrows were raised. “No.” penelope replied “why?” Penelope shrugged “well i did mention Ted briefly. The gay one?” Hope recalled this “oh! You didn't mention his name.” Avery looked between the two girls “what about tess?” Penelope sighed “ave she's not really my friend. She's yours. All she ever does is constantly make moves on me after I've told her several times I'm not interested.” Suddenly another voice enters the conversation “ouchh. If I didn’t know any better I'd say you are taking shots at me park.” She traced her hand slowly from one of Penelope’s shoulders to the other. Hope did not like that one bit. “And if i didn't know any better i'd say you were going to flirt with me again. And get rejected again. In front of my girlfriend.” Tess chuckled “ah ah. Remember the two of you aren't a couple yet. There's nothing wrong with me shooting my shot.” She sneered inching closer to Penelope. “Actually. Penelope is my girlfriend.” Hope stood next to penelope and intertwined their fingers. Tess scanned Hope and chuckled “honey—” ted interrupted his sister before she could finish her thought. “Tess that's enough.” He gave Hope an apologetic smile. “Hi. Im ted. Also known as the gbf.” Hope smiled “I'm Hope.” He nodded “yes I recognized you instantly from the photos. I apologize for my obnoxious sister she doesn't know how to take no for an answer.” She nodded “believe it or not. We’ve dealt with far worse” hope and penelope shared a look and chuckled “lizzie Saltzman” they stated at the same time. Hope spent a few hours with her girlfriend and her friends. She quickly grew to like ted and dislike tess. walked around the mall and even shopped. Here and there she felt some stares sometimes it was Penelope looking at her with admiration and others it was Tess shooting daggers. Which would make her pull Penelope into a kiss. After a while ted asked “do you guys want to go see a movie?” Avery sighed “actually i have to go home.” Tess scoffed “as if I would want to spend more time here.” She walked away. “I'm sorry about her guys.” He lowered his head and followed her. “Well what do you say? Want to go see a movie?” Penelope asked one eyebrow raised. Hope leaned into her hear “only in your bed.” Her lips touching Penelope’s earlobe. A rush shot through penelope “lets go.” 

 

 

The girls got back to the house in a short amount of time. They rushed upstairs locking the door. Mouths attached to one another. Hope’s hands tangled into penelope’s hair. While the green eyed girls hands held Hope up legs wrapped around penelope. The door held hope in place. Penelope began walking towards the bed laying hope down all the while never pulling away. Hope’s back was on the soft mattress holding onto penelope's shirt pulling her in closer. While penelope stood in between Hope’s legs. She moved towards Hope’s earlobe nibbling softly. She felt the auburn haired girl shiver underneath her. Moving on to her neck she dragged her lips leaving a trail of kisses until she latched onto one spot kissing and sucking making sure to leave a mark. Hope let out soft moans “..p-pen?” Penelope moving towards her collarbone “yes?” Penelope's cold hands touched Hope’s abdomen underneath her shirt. “N-not that im not enjoying…t-this.” She let out another soft moan “but. M-maybe we shoul-ld take things-slow?..” penelope stopped. She removed her hands from Hope’s shirt. “oh.” She got up from in between hopes legs and turned away. “A-are you mad?” Penelope faced the girl and smiled “no.” Hope faced down. “Are you sure?. Its just I really want this to work so i want to do it right.”She fidgeting with her fingers. Penelope inched closer. She reached and grabbed hopes fidgety hands. “Babe. I'm not mad really? I get it. I want this to work to. We can go as slow as you need. I don't want to pressure you. I will do what I have to in order for us to work. Because you Hope Mikaelson. You are worth it.” Hope looked up into penelope’s piercing gaze. She leaving in and kissed the girl gently once more. Hope smiled “thank you.” Penelope nodded “so. How about that movie?” Hope chuckled “okay only if i get to pick though.” The two girls cuddled up watching some horror film. Penelope had to shut off the Tv since hope had fallen asleep. She shut her eyes and it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep as well.

 

 

 It was Wednesday morning when the two girls were awakened by a young boy hollering at seeing Hope again. He pulled open the curtains, letting the sunlight in and jumped onto the bed in between the two girls. Penelope grunted “AXEL. GET OUT.” He chuckled “no.” Hope giggled at her girlfriends frustrations. The boy hovered over Hope “H-hi.” She smiled “hello.” He giggled “w-welcome home Hope.” The phrase warmed her heart and she wondered was he right? Is this really her home. Natalia barged in before she could respond “Axel i told you to let them sleep!” She lifted the boy off the bed. He began to kick and scream “I want to be with Hope! Let me go!” Natalia sighed deeply “she isn’t here for you.” Hope laughed “Nat it’s okay! I'm going to get up anyway. Axel i will see you downstairs.” Natalia released the boy “OKay!” The boy beamed and rushed down stairs. Penelope turned over “nooo. Can we stay in bed all day?” Hope smirked “a very tempting offer Miss park. Unfortunately we have plans. If it’s any consolation I would much rather stay in bed and.. cuddle” she leaned over and kissed the girl. Penelope smiled into the kiss and hummed “what was that for?” Hope smiled “for being so goddamn beautiful.” Penelope blushed. Natalia cleared her throat. “You two are so cute I might puke.” Penelope quirked an eyebrow “jealous?” Natalia scoffed “as if. We both know i'm the better looking sister.” And with that she walked off. “Pen we do have to get up.” Penelope rolled over “I know.” She sighed the two girl got dressed for the day. Hope wore a blue long sleeve almost denim looking. And some black leggings. While Penelope wore a white t-shirt with a little pocket on her left breast and some black ripped jeans. After getting dressed the two girls headed downstairs.

 

 

“Finally! Girls take forever to change.” The boy ran up to Hope hugging her. She chuckled “okay axel. What do you want to do today? He contemplated before answering. “Make smores and camp outside.” Penelope rolled her eyes “that actually sounds like fun.” Hope eyed her. “Go get the keys.” Penelope obliged. The two girls took the young boy to eat breakfast and went to the store. They bought firewood, a tent, marshmallows, chocolate, and gram crackers. While hope and Axel watched some cartoons Penelope took it upon herself to set up outside. Bringing everything outside she was started by Natalia “need a hand?” Penelope nodded. “Jesus Nat! Stop that.” Natalia chuckled “sorry.” Penelope smiled “yeah, i could use the help? If you want.” Nat simply nodded. She carried the firewood and placed it in the outdoor firepit. The two of them carried outdoor furniture closer to the pit. Natalia brought the gram crackers and marshmallows and placed them near the chairs. The girls set up the tents together. The were silent but it was a comfortable silence. The tents took a while luckily they finished as the sun went down. “hope! Axel!. We are finished.” Natalia began walking away as the two came out and sat next to the fireless pit, but before she got inside she felt a hand on her bicep. It was penelope she smiled softly “join us.” Natalia nodded and took a seat. Axel sat on her lap and she held him. “OH!” penelope ran inside. She emerged with small blankets. She gave one to her sister then her girlfriend. Once the sun was gone and they could see the moons soft glow she decided it was time to light the pit. While she did that Hope went to get the chocolate. They made smores and all chatted it was light hearted. After axel ate the last roasted marshmallow he asked of penelope what she feared most. “Penny will you sing for us?” Penelope’s face when cold. “YEah! Pen sing you have an angel voice.” Natalia stated happily. “You sing?” Hope questioned penelope shook her head. “Aw come on pen, Just one song.” Hope could see Penelope was uncomfortable so she pulled her aside. “Hey hey hey it's okay breathe. You don't have to sing if it makes you uncomfortable.” she placed her hands on penelope’s face. Her fingers curling behind penelope’s neck while her thumbs rubbed her temples. Penelope relaxed she smiled softly. They just stared into each other's eyes it was like forrest meets deep blue sea. Hope placed a gentle kiss on penelope’s cheek. She walked back to her seat letting Penelope take a moment. 

 

 

Penelope took a deep breath before returning to her seat. The three of them grew quiet before facing Penelope with a questioning look. Penelope chuckled before giving in “OKay! Fine one and i mean one! Song.” Her siblings cheered and Hope just smiled at her with those ocean eyes. Penelope connected her phone to the speaker before playing the instrumental no one by alicia keys. “I just want you close, where you can stay forever. You can be sure that it will only get better…” Penelope sang her soul out all the while looking into Hope’s eyes. With the most loving expression. When the song came to an end axel and nat cheered and Hope jumped forward to kiss her girlfriend. “That was beautiful. I have chills babe.” Penelope grinned whole heartedly. “Guess i had the right inspiration.” they kissed again slowly before axel popped up and cleared his throat. Hope chuckled before pulling away and smiling at the boy. She knew he had a crush on her so she kissed his cheek. He turned into a tomato and ran away. Penelope cocked an eyebrow “Don’t worry babe. You are the only one for me.” hope said before pulling Penelope in for a peck. It was getting late so they went into their tents. Axel practically force Penelope out of her tent with Hope. The sisters were forced to share a tent. “Soo. if you are bringing hope here next semester the two of you must be serious.” Penelope nodded “yeah.” she smiled thinking of her girlfriend. “Do you love her?” Penelope could help but think of the night she and josie kissed.  Josie had asked her that same exact question. Yet months later here she is with the same answer. “I don't know. All i know is that being around her makes me happy. SHe knows how to make me feel better when I am down. Her smile brightens the world. Anyone lucky enough to be graced by her ocean blue eyes should beam because there is no better feeling than when she looks at you adoringly with those eyes that bore into your soul.” penelope gushed about her girlfriend. “Pen. sounds like you love her.” penelope grinned. “Maybe.” the girls talked about their love lives until they each dozed off. 

 

 

Thursday morning Natalia was the first to wake. She snuck out of the tent to take a shower. When she was coming down she saw her mother. “Honey, do you mind waking up your sister and hope? I would like to chat with all of you.” Natalia obliged like the obedient daughter she is. They went outside with an air horn. She opened both tents slightly before pressing down on the horn. Which produced a loud and annoying noise. She watched as her sister Jumped up and Hope screamed. Natalia laughed. “Mom wants you guys.” she threw the air horn and walked away still laughing. 

 

 

Hope was shocked and honestly frightened. She looked over to her girlfriend and mouthed what the hell? Penelope shrugged. She walked over to Hope. “good morning though.” she began leaning into kiss her but was interrupted by her mother “NOW PENELOPE!” she rolled her eyes “ugh it's too early for this crap.” she groaned and pouted. “Aww come on let's see what your mom needs.” she interlaced their fingers before kissing her quickly. She proceeded to drag Penelope into the house where her mother awaited them. When facing her mother Penelope smiled. “Yes mother?” hope went to get her Very grumpy girlfriend a glass of OJ. “I wanted to discuss the living arrangements.” Penelope sighed. “As I said before Hope is one hundred percent welcome to stay here as long as when she moves in she has her own room. I don't want to have to deal with walking in on intimate moments.” Penelope choked on her juice. “MOM!” Hope’s eyes widened. “Honey, it is a natural thing. So anyway Hope. I wanted to spend the day figuring out how you would like us to plan out your room. From colors to furniture.” Hope nodded “That is really generous Mrs. Park but unnecessary i am fine with anything truly. You taking me in is more than enough.” she stated matter of factly. “Nonsense if you live with us you live like us each room is custom. Come dear sit with me.” She pushed hope forward. Hope turned to search for penelope's eyes. Penelope simply nodded encouraging her to sit with her mother.”

 

 

After a few hours with Penelope’s mom Hope began searching for the green eyed girl. She searched the entire house she was surprised when the front door opened and the park sisters came in carrying a bed; her bed. Jasmine had been texting the girls to get the paint, the furniture and decor. She had chosen a very modern styled room it will be white and silver. The ground will be lined with led lights. The furniture is italian leather and marble dressers. The walls are covered in mirrors. The room took almost the whole day to put together. Everyone pitched in a little. By the end of the night Hope was ready for bed. She laid in her new memory foam bed. Penelope kissed her forehead “goodnight baby.” she turned to leave but hope pulled her into the bed “sleep with me i leave soon.” Hope attempted to big spoon Penelope. She failed when Penelope flipped their positions and big spooned her. “Hope?” she grunted in response. “I can't wait for you to move in. I've had the best week with you.”Hope agreed half asleep. “Goodnight baby.” the girls cuddled in Hope’s future room. 

 

 

Today the girls slept in since it was their last couple of days together. When they woke up they stayed in bed simply cuddling.  “What are we doing today?” Hope asked. Penelope pulled hope closer and attacked her with kisses. “nothing…We..are..going..to..stay..here..in bed..forever..” Hope giggled “Babe. seriously.” she turned around and cupped penelope's face.”UGh we could..” she paused thinking. “Go on a date?” Hope smiled “yeah?” penelope nodded “yeah, if you want. I’ve been dying to check out this amusement park “it’s called walibi belgium” penelope beamed she loved the thrill. Hope couldn’t help but stare at Penelope while she gushed. This was the first time she has seen such happiness in her hazel eyes. It warmed her heart. “That sounds amazing.” Penelope pumped her fist in the air excited for this date. Penelope jumped up “well get up babe! We got a date.” she dragged the blanket off of Hope. “Fine, fine fine” Hope got up and threw a pillow at her. Penelope exited the room allowing hope to get dressed and herself as well. The two girls emerged from their separate rooms hope was first. She wore casual jeans and sneakers and a think blue long sleeve. Penelope wore a green top and black leather. “Ready?” Penelope asked trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. “I'm always ready to go anywhere with you.” They shared a quick peck. 

 

 

Once they arrived penelope bought bracelets granting them access to all rides. She knew Hope wasn't particularly fond of thriller rides so she appreciated that she came. “Want to ride the carousel? Maybe start off slow?” Hope smiled she knew Penelope wanted to jump straight to the rollercoasters. Her asking to start slow meant allot. “Yeah that’ll be nice babe.” The did so. “Hey so i got us a hotel.” Hope quirked an eyebrow “is that so?” Penelope nodded “yeah.” Hope but her lower lip softly “what for?” Penelope sighed “well.. you leave tomorrow and I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible and didn't feel like driving back to the house hours away. Plus the airport is closer meaning we can stay in bed longer.” Penelope smiled but it was forced. Hope knew that. As the carousel rotated Hope reached and intertwined their fingers. “I'll be back soon baby.” Penelope nodded “i know. I just hate being apart from you.” Hope smiled sadly “I know.” Finally the ride came to a stop. The two girls exited the ride and moved on to go karting. The two raced. When Hope won she began to rub it in Penelope’s face. She was definitely a sore winner. Penelope fired back with “i let you win.” Before she kissed her. Then they proceeded to ride the wave swinger. Hope was having a blast. She decided it was time to let penelope have fun too. They rode the cobra followed by the vampire and then the dalton terror. Finally The couple got hungry and decided to eat at Daltons burgers. They ordered burgers and fries followed by an ice cream cone. Penelope finished hers quickly. She began playing a game in a booth. She won a teddy bear for hope. The two girls decided to take photos in the photo booth. The first photo was a simple smile. The second was a silly face. The third was a kiss on the cheek and the last photo the couple locked lips. Two sets came out each of them had one set of the photos. Penelope had never been happy. If she was being honest she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. But she would bever admit that. The girls got matching custom bracelets. Hope’s had Penelope written in cursive. And penelope had Hope written in bold cursive. Both had Penelope’s birthday engraved. They interlocked their hands and rode a few more rides before heading back to the hotel.

 

 

 The two headed upstairs giggling hand in hand. The girls reached their room. Hope was so busy with penelope she hadn’t realized what floor they were on until they entered the room. The first thing Hope saw was the view. It was so beautiful, you could see the entire city. The room had its own jacuzzi inside and a huge bed. There was a bar and a snack bar. “Holy. Penelope are we in a suite?” Penelope nodded “yeah. Tomorrow morning breakfast is to arrive then we are not to be disturbed until we have to leave for the airport where a limo will await us in the lobby.” Penelope stated. “Penny.. that's allot.” Penelope smiled “yeah well only the best for my girlfriend who flew here to surprise me and spend the week with me for my birthday.” Hope blushed. They kissed before stripping to sit in the jacuzzi. The rest of the night was a blur.

 

 

Saturday morning was a sad one. Penelope was asleep and Hope just watched her sleep. She looked at peace. So calm. She watched the sunlight reflect off her cheek. She watched as the green eyed girl’s chest rose and fell. Hope just wanted to stay here forever. Right now everything was perfect. Spending the week with Penelope was exactly what she needed. Going back home was something she wasn’t quite ready for. Penelope finally woke up when there was a knock. It must be the room service Penelope had ordered the previous night. Penelope sat up and opened the door at the second knock. As the waiter brought in the tray Hope stood and hugged penelope from behind. Her arms wrapping around her waist before leaving a soft kiss on penelope's neck. The waiter noticed and was out of the room as fast as possible. “Babe.” another kiss. “I....Leave ...Today...so...can...we...stay...here?” she spoke in between kisses. “Of course. Wy do you think i got a hotel so close to the airport? So we can leave later.” Penelope said with a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. The girls ate breakfast quickly. All they wanted was to cuddle, and so they did. All day until it was time for Hope to check in at the airport. Penelope drove her. Hope only brought a carry on bag. The two entered hand in hand. Hope checked in received her ticket. They reached the point where penelope couldn’t pass. “Well.. here we are.” hope smiled sadly. “Yeah..” Penelope did the same. “I’ll be back soon baby.” hope stated. Penelope Pulled the girl in for a hug. “I know.” she held on tight kissing Hope’s hairline. “I’m just going to miss you so much. I wont be able to kiss you for a few months.” hope laughed “i have to go pen.” finally she let go. “Okay. come home to me soon okay?” the sadness in her voice was notable. “Always Penny.” ope began walking away. Just as Penelope turned around “WAIT!” she heard. She turned back and Hope’s lips were crashing into hers. When they pulled apart penelope smiled. “What was that?” hope giggled “Goodbye kiss.” and with that she was gone. Penelope couldn’t wait till Hope moved in. Just a couple of months and they would get their fresh start. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of her girlfriends return


End file.
